We Are Heroes
by INSPIRIT99
Summary: "But, just pause for a second and ask yourself this: Is that all? Is it that easy to knock you down? Are you really going to quit now and let life pass you by like a living dead while there is so much in you and so much more you can do? Or, you realize that you always have choices and in hard times, quitting is the easier option."
1. New Beginings

Every afternoon from her way home from school, Sakurai Shiori was always met with the sight of him, over the the past three years the red eyed boy had become apart of her daily routine she didn't talk to him in fact she made sure to keep her distance from the boy; for he always looked at others as if they were inferior to him and he would even verbally say so. She remembered quite vividly their first interaction, she had been pushed towards his seat by the sea of passengers and in the process she had pushed him causing him to glare at her. Apparently, this had not been a good day, she had some pride in telling the boys mood albeit he always looked like fighting the world she would notice the small expressions in his face, it was a game she made to keep herself occupied. That day he looked drained, as if he did fight the world and lost. Normally he would cuss the world out for a small action but this time he must have decided a glare if it could kill will suffice enough.

She would occasionally catch him in the company of two other boys. Though to her it seemed like they were his minions of sorts rather than friends. She didn't need to talk to him in order to figure out his personality and if she were to put it in words it'd be: explosive. But some days to her surprise he'd be studying diligently or shoot down ideas of after school activities with his two friends because they'd "ruin his record". He wasn't the delinquent she pictured him to be.

Looking at the space in front of her in the carriage she sighed. Shiori had graduated middle school and today was the beginning of high school. Meaning she had to take a new route to her new school and her days of seeing the short tempered boy were over. She'd always looked forward to discovering new things about him.

Like many other youth in this society, she shared the same dreams of becoming a hero. To her it had been obvious that in order to achieve this goal she would have to attend the best school in Japan: UA high the alma mater of many pro heroes and most importantly the number one hero All Might.

In order to even reach this part of her journey she sacrificed a lot. While most kids her age went out to play or hang out, Shiori stayed inside and studied day in and night out, she gave up sleep and when she reached her limit she'd rest before diving back in. She learned how to polish her quirk to the best of her abilities. Those who wanted to become heroes and didn't even try to better themselves, she believed the title hero was too extravagant for them.

And she was one of the few lucky ones. After attending a prestigious middle school on scholarships and her involvement in and out of it, she was recommended for the Hero Course at U.A and ultimately accepted. _'I wonder…."_ her thoughts were interrupted by the jolt of the train stopping; this was her stop.

Stepping out of the train, her silver hair swished with the wind conjured by the departed train. Her brown eyes surveying the station, while patting down her uniform. Spotting the exit street toward the school she went off towards the direction. She spotted other students older than with the same uniform and decided it'd be best to follow them.

* * *

"This place is like a maze… and why are all the doors so big?"

Finally reaching the end of the hall her destination came to sight: class A-1. Getting excited she began to lightly jog towards the door.

Hand reaching the door knob she made a silent prayer for good luck. Opening the door she gathered the attention of those already there.

Feeling her nerves kicked in she stood up straight and fumbled to introduce herself.

"My name is Sakurai Shiori, I hope we all get along. Doing a quick bow she straightened herself and gave of a what she called confident smile. Taking a glance at the seating chart she made her way in between the red haired boy and yellow haired boy. As she sat down in her seat the blonde quickly turned pointing at himself, "Kaminari Denki nice to meet you, also can I have your number?" Perplexed at his enthusiasm she her attention was then brought upon the red haired boy, "Kirishima Eijirou, hope I can count on you for the rest of the year." He then pointed towards himself. "Oh and you can count on me too!"

"Nice to meet you both, I hope we get along seeing as we are neighbors" she smiled at both of them.

As they still waited for the rest of the students to arrive the trio began to familiarize themselves with one another, Shiori decided that they were great people. While Kaminari was a flirt he was funny and somewhat goofy and that his likes are in whatever is trendy. As for Kirishima she found his fondness of manliness amusing, she also found it very easy to get along with him as he was very kind hearted.

Their conversation was halted by the sudden reprimanding of a student towards another student.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" The trio turned to find a glasses wearing boy tell another student whose feet were resting on top of the getting a taunting "huh" response from the boy.

Paying no mind to the boys sarcasm the other continued, "Don't you think that's rude to the U.A upperclassmen and those who made the desk."

 _Wait a minute, that hair looks familiar. "_ I don't! What junior high did you go to, you side character?" _There no mistake I have only ever heard one person say that._ Sweat dropping, she sighed, sure she was going to miss her favorite after school activity involving the guy, but that didn't mean she would have wanted to see him in a even more confined space for 8 hours 5 days a week.

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya"

'Somie?! So your a damn elite, huh? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you!" Was the shocking response from the boy.

Turning her head towards Kirishima, "Isn't that the opposite of the heroism attitude?" she whispered.

"Not manly at all." Kirishima replied shaking his head.

After their quick exchange their attention was grabbed by someone at the door. A boy with green hair was looking at the exchange between the students in fear, after he realized all of the attention on him she stuttered his introduction.

"Ohm ummm" he stuttered.

"Good morning. I am…" He was approached by the glasses fellow.

"I heard, I'm Midoriya nice to meet you"

The conversation was headed towards the topic of the practical exams, and that apparently there was more to it. Turning towards Kirishima and Kaminari she questioned them about the practical exam. "What do you mean you don't know, didn't you take it with the rest of us?" Kaminari asked confused. Looking at him, "No I was actually admitted by recommendation."

"How cool! Then you must be really smart." Kirishima looked at her amazed. "Not really I just studied hard, if I wanted to reach UA, I knew I'd need to sacrifice a lot of things so I spent most of my time studying and physically shaping myself. It paid off but, that doesn't mean I'll have it easy still." she replied.

"So manly!"

"Ehh but shes a girl." Kaminari stated pointing at her.

"Your right….. But girls can be manly too right?" Shiori just shrugged.

Before anything else happened, everyone heard a voice, "Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." The two students from earlier now joined by a girl all stopped and turned towards the voice. "This is the hero course. It took eight seconds before you were quiet."

Everyone looked at the doorway where their eyes met the sight of a sleeping bag and someone emerging from it.

"Time is limited, you kids are not rational enough. I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Nice to meet you."

The introduction was met with surprised murmurs as they all watched him pull out a gym outfit, and instructed them to put it on and to head towards the field. As the students filed out of the classroom the trio walked together.

"Say what do you suppose we'll be doing?" Kirishima asked surveying the outfit.

Shrugging Kaminari twirled the uniform, "No clue isn't it orientation?"

Looking at them both Shiori walked backwards facing them, "Looking at it in a logical way we'll probably do some form of physical activity." Still walking backwards Shiori didn't watch her surroundings before she bumped into someone.

Turning towards the person to apologize she abruptly stopped once she came in contact with crimson eyes. It was just her luck she'd bump into him of all students.

"Watch where you're going extra or I'll crush you."

Watching him walk away she huffed, "Sorry, someone woke on the wrong side of the bed"

"Are you ok?" Kaminari asked.

"That dude is so not manly"

"Lets just go before we're late Aizawa sensei looks pretty strict."

Agreeing the trio began their way towards the locker room.

As soon as everyone arrived they were met with a surprise. A Quirk Assessment Test, in short Aizawa sensei believed that in order to become a hero, leisurely events such as orientation were a waste of time. Gazing tiredly at the field Aizawa motioned towards the students. "You kids have been taking these since junior high, right? Physical tests with restriction to your quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their quirks, but that's not rational. Well the ministry of education is procrastination." Looking towards the red eyed boy.

"Bakugou. You finished first in the practical exam. What was your score in Junior High for softball throw?" The boy in questioned looked at him upon his name being called. "67 meters."

 _Bakugou. After three years of watching you on the opposite side of the train I finally learned your name._

Throwing him a ball Aizawa instructed him, "Try to do it with your Quirk. Anything you do is fair game as long as you stay in the circle."

Grabbing the ball Bakugou smirked preparing for the pitch, "Well then…...DIE!" The ball was propelled by an explosion sending it a a very far distance.

"Die?... Is this guy for real?" Shiori muttered.

Aizawa flipped the phone facing the students, "Know your maximum first that is the most rational way to form a foundation for a hero."

"705.2 meters!" the class was in awe.

"It looks like fun" A pink female student bounced. While a black haired boy also exclaimed, "So we can use our quirks, as expected of the hero course!"

In a taunting voice Aizawa looked at them both. "It looks fun huh? You have three years to become a hero will you still have the same attitude as now? All right whoever places last in all eight tests will be deemed unfit and unsuitable and will be followed by an immediate expulsion."

A sound of shock resounded in the field. Immediate expulsion on the first day is something no one would want to go through. Gripping her hands tighter Shiori and the rest of the students looked at Aizawa.

"Welcome to U.A's hero course."

"Is he for real?' Kirishima leaned over towards Shiori in a hushed voice. True it was to much of a last minute decision, but this was U.A high.

"U.A is known for its non traditional methods of creating heroes. No matter how unfair it seems, it is rational enough. Those who don't work in order to obtain their spots should stop reaching but, it just means we earned our spot to get here so we shouldn't quit now joke or no joke." Shiori looked at him,before walking towards the first test; the 50 meter dash.

* * *

While waiting for her turn Shiori assessed her classmates.

Iida Tenya: Quirk: Engine, 3.04 seconds.

Next to him a girl with a cute frog appearance; Asui Tsuyu: Quirk: Frog, 5.58 seconds

After them it was the girl from earlier Uraraka Ochaco: Quirk: Zero Gravity 7.15 seconds.

 _Amazing_

After a few more students had gone, Shiori's turn was next. So far she had seen amazing quirks, if she would go by the most common tests given, her quirk would not give her an advantage. She needed to rely on all the physical strength she build up during all these years.

Walking up towards the start line, Shiori began to think of ways to help herself while waiting for Bakugou's and Midoriya's race to end.

 _Which one would be the most efficient?_ Looking at the two boys her eyes focused on Bakugou and his strategy, a light clicked in her head as she watched him. _That's it!_

"Sakurai Shiori, Hanta Sero" Aizawa's voice drawled. "You two are next"

 _If I replace them with that I can certainly get enough firepower to get to the next side efficiently._

At the sound of the beeper counting off the three seconds Sero began to position his arm, while most of the attention turned to the white haired girl, as her brown eyes changed to that of blood red. On both her hands, a holographic like projection of two Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets turned solid. As the beeper hit the second mark Shiori smashed both of them together resulting in a pulse wave. _That should be enough kinetic energy for one boost._ After the last beep from the machine, the sound of a click was heard before the gauntlets released the energy in a blast and Shiori was propelled in the same position of Bakugou's style.

Reaching the end her score was 3.16 seconds. _I am actually impressed it worked._

Just like they appeared the gauntlets disappeared in a reverse holographic style and her eyes back to their brown shade.

"W-what was that!" Kaminari shouted pointing at her.

"Its my Quirk" Shiori smiled.

 _ **Sakurai Shiori. Quirk: Light Weapon. Essentially her quirk**_ _ **allows her to make hard-light copies of weapons, of her choice. There is no limit in which weapons she can create but there is a limit in how many different ones she uses at the same time. The durability of her weapons depend on her will. Although she can make weapons she can not produce standard bullets, thus in replacement to ammunition they are replaced by kinetic energy.**_

"That was amazing!" Kirishima bounced towards her.

" That was pretty smart in using that type of weapon though, and such fast time decision making to!" Mina said.

"Actually it was inspired by Bakugou-san, I was just going to run until I saw his race and I got reminded of the gauntlets."

At hearing this Bakugou scoffed. "Learn how to make your own goddamn moves, you fucking extra!"

Looking at him she sarcastically smiled towards the tempered boy, "Thank you, Bakugou- _sama_ "

"Listen-" before the boy could make another insult towards her, Aizawa sensei glared at both of them stopping the bickering students from advancing.

"Next two students."

* * *

So far most of the assessment tests were done and over with. The only ones remaining were the the ball throw and sit ups. During the ball throw assessment most of the students scored an average number, besides Uraraka Ochaco whose quirk resulted in the ball to reach infinity in the meter. Short to say the class was impressed with that result.

Next was Midoriya Izuku, so far he had done average or below, nothing made him stand out much. The only time Shiori noticed him was when the boy fell face flat in the jump assessment. And at the moment his facial expression was full of panic.

Izuku's mind was going haywire, he couldn't control All Mights power just yet, and his only shot to at least not be at the bottom was to use that 5%, but it would end with him having a broken arm or worse. Walking to the circle he picked up the ball and looked at it. This was his only chance.

"Say Kirishima, do you know what his quirk is, I don't think I had the chance to see it?"

"No, me either. He hasn't shown it at all….and if he continues this way he might be the one going out the door." He answered his voice laced with sympathy.

It seemed everyone else in the class had the same thoughts. At hearing this Bakugou scoffed.

"Of course there's no way for Deku to pass, he's a quirkless small fry after all"

Iida and Ochaco looked confused, with what they saw at the entrance exams he definitely didn't seem like a Quirkless boy.

"Deku…..who is that? Midoriya-san? Is he really quirkless?" She turned to the red haired boy only to get a shrug from him.

"Are you sure, are you not aware of what transpired at the entrance exams?!" Iida looked towards Bakugou who only seemed to grow more irritated by the minute.

Everyone's attention reverted to the boy in question as he began to act. The green haired boy stepped back his arms glowing with a purple color as he prepared to throw the ball, but it all disappeared as the ball hit the ground 46 meters away. The boy was confused he was definitely about to use his power. Looking around he noticed Aizawa sensei.

"I erased your quirk" Aizawa sensei replied. Walking forward his hair was floating in the air and the bandages around his neck flowing by the wind that was not there. His eyes red and unblinking."That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted"

"You erased my quirk?" Izuku muttered looking closer at the teacher his eyes widened in realization. "Those goggles, you can erase other people's quirks just by looking at them. The erasure Hero: Eraserhead!"

"Eraser?"

"I don't know him."

"I've heard of him, he's an underground hero"

"From what I can tell, you can't control your quirk. Can you?" Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?"

"T-that's not my intention."

The scene suddenly turned more serious as the hero's bandages wrapped around the meek boy. Looking more intimidating, "No matter what your intention is, I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do. In the past, there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend. Even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be decked and turn into a useless doll after saving one person. Midoriya Izuku you can't become a hero."

The scene was intense. Shiori felt the tension rise within every word that Eraserhead said, she couldn't help but comprehend how Midoriya was taking it, judging from his expression not to well. Deciding there was nothing more to say he unwrapped the bandages from the boy. " I've returned you quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw, hurry up and get it over with." The atmosphere was quiet everyone was waiting for what Midoriya's next move would be. Shiori was anxious for the boy, if that were her she'd probably be crying from the humiliation.

Looking at the boy he was muttering again, suddenly as if he had gotten a new resolve the boy once again took a confident stance and shot the ball.

"SMASH!" The strength of the throw created a huge gust of wind picking up debris. The class was in awe after witnessing such raw power.

"Sensei...I can still move." The boy said, despite his injured finger.

"What incredible power." Shiori whispered. Besides her Kaminari was blinking rapidly. "D-did that just happen?" Both looked towards each other flabbergasted. While most of the students were amazed with his quirk there was one who was not. The sound of explosions gathered their attention towards Bakugou.

"What is the fucking meaning of this?" Before anyone could do anything to stop him, Bakugou's rushed towards Midoriya. "Tell me what's going on, Deku you bastard!" He was a few feet away from the boy before the familiar bandages of Aizawa wrapped themselves around him. Struggling to free himself from them Bakugou complained, "These cloths are so damn hard.."

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy. Jeez….Don't keep making me use my quirk over and over...I have dry eye."

The tense atmosphere was broken by the last statement.

As the class began to go to the next task, Bakugou stood in the same spot glaring at Midoriya. Shiori looked back at the boy, who looked to be in turmoil, she was confused on what Midoriya did to deserve all this hate from Bakugou, and why Bakugou believed firmly the boy was quirkless. Letting the thoughts out of her mind she jogged in between Kirishima and Kaminari to the last station.

* * *

After all the tests were done and over with everyone gathered in anxiousness to get their scores as Aizawa sensie displayed them in a hologram. Shiori searched for her name; 5- _Sakurai Shiori_. She made it to the top 5 looking for Kirishima she found him at number 8 and Kaminari at 16. She sighed her small trio was safe. Out of curiosity she looked at the last spot : _Izuku Midoriya._ She looked at the boy with pity, stopping a dream that was halfway was cruel.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion, it was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirk."

"What!?" The A-1 class couldn't believe the deception.

"Of course that was a lie, It should have been obvious if you just thought it through." Yaoyorozu Momo explained.

"That was a little nerve-wrecking, huh?"The black haired boy besides Kirishima and Shiori asked. Kirishima brought his fist up towards himself, "I'll take up the challenge anytime."

Smiling she teased him "Oh how manly of you Kirishima-kun, isn't he so manly Bakugou-san?" Said boy huffed and turned the other way. Shrugging to herself she tried.

"With that, we're done here. There are papers discussing the rest of the term on your desks look at them." Before leaving he turned towards the now relieved boy handing him a paper to the nurses office.

With the day being over, everyone returned to the classroom.

After Shiori made sure all her belongings were in her bag she got up to leave.

"Oi! Sakurai-san,lets go to the arcade!" Kirishima and Kaminari walked up to her along with the black haired boy, Sero.

"The arcade? Sorry but, I promised my grandpa to help with dinner today." she looked glum, she really wanted to hang out with them more.

"Don't mind Sakurai-san we got all semester." Kirishima assured her as they walked towards the gates.

"Call me Shiori, we're friends after all. I wasn't close to my classmates before so I really look forward to spending more time with you guys!" Shiori smiled, to the boys the sun made her outline radiate. In a more comical sense the boys dramatically pulled back. _What is she an angle?!_

"Well in that case you can call me Eijirou!"

"Denki, call me Denki"

"You can call me whatever I don't mind."

After reaching her station she bid her goodbyes to the boys. _They are all so nice._

As she boarded her train, she accidentally bumped into someone. Before she could apologized she was met with red piercing eyes. _Why does this situation seem so familiar...also why is it always me?!_

"Are you always this troublesome white haired freak?!"

Growing irritated, "Are you always this loud you temper-mental freak?!"

"You wanna die!?"

Making a 'come at me gesture', "Bring it you self absorbed asshole!?"

Their fight was cut short as the incoming and outgoing waves of people dispersed them.

Sitting down she glanced at the boy on the opposite side of the cart. Maybe her long term hobby was not coming to an end after all.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Thank you for reading this first chapter! Review, fave, follow if you'd like it motivates me more. Also Shiori's quirk was inspired by the American Animation called RWBY and also most of the weapons she will be using are also inspired by RWBY. For a long time i've been thinking that a hero with a quirk able to create weapons was a really cool concept, and since I came across a clip of the animation I was able to find a way to incorporate it into the bnha universe.**

 **Also season 3 opening is so amazing, Toga's scene OMFG dead.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	2. Combat Training: Fight On!

"Good Morning Bakugou-san, fancy seeing you here." Her greeting fell on deaf ears. Blowing a raspberry the white haired girl crossed her arms and looked out the window. She figured that trying to befriend the boy was a better option than trying to fight him all the time, it was draining and not good for her mental health. Finally arriving to their stop both students stood up only to get stuck at the door.

"Oi white haired freak, get out of my way" Bakugou spat while pushing the girl.

Growing irritated at the insults she barked back, "Ehh, what happened to lady's first you psychopathic maniac?"

"I'll do it when I see one, right now all I see is a bitchy extra getting in my way."

" I bet your mother cries at night because of you."

"You bastard...just wait when we get out of here, I'll blast you into space!"

"Huh..I blast you right in the head!"

While both students were tugging and pulling at each other they failed to realize the door closing, forcing them to finally break free and fall on the floor. Glaring at one another they stood ready to continue their fight. Shiori's eyes fell behind the boy into the clock centered in the entrance way; seeing the time she panicked they had a few more minutes till class started.

Ignoring the blonde she picked up her bag and dashed past him.

"Where do you think your going…." As the boy looked at the time also and began to run after her. They wouldn't want to be late on their second day considering the fear they had on Aizawa and how strict he was. Passing the girl, "This isn't over." Huffing and groaning they girl was ashamed of breaking her resolution in little than 24 hours, pushing herself to run faster "Why does it always have to be me!"

* * *

So far the beginning of the day had been pretty normal. From morning till lunch classes were all about general education, currently Present Mic was teaching English. Shiori paid close attention to the lessons while they were boring she was keeping herself occupied by writing notes and occasionally whispering to Kirishima. When she had arrived in the morning Bakugou was already in his seat, looking as if he didn't just dashed to school. She envied him, as soon as she sat in her seat, her legs gave out. Most of the class were curious as to why she was out of breath, but she played it of by telling them that she decided to run to school to condition her body. The was no way in hell she'd tell them Bakugou was the reason as to why she was in this state, most importantly she was to paranoid on what he was going to do. " _This isn't over"_ is what he said, she decided she would linger behind Kirishima at all costs.

When lunch arrived the trio of Shiori, Kirishima and Kaminari sat down for lunch, they chatted about what they were expecting from the afternoon classes. Soon they were joined by Sero and Mina and continued chatting in getting to know one another. Meanwhile Shiori would steal bites from Kirishima's katsudon, and Mina's strawberries, only to smile sheepishly as she got caught offering her own food in return.

After lunch the class waited in their seats, all eager to begin their training course. Mina looked back towards Shiori bouncing in her seat, Shiori mirrored her expression.

"I AM- coming through the door like a normal person." All eyes turned to the figure at the door.

"It's All might! "Kaminari looked at Shiori and Kirishima.

"Wow. He really is a teacher!"

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" Tsuyu looked at Shiori who shook her head vigorously.

"It is! I'm getting goosebumps!"

All Might made his way towards the from of the classroom. Giving his signature smile, the atmosphere felt much lighter as if nothing could go wrong. The symbol of peace was going to be their instructor.

"I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject in which you will train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject. Now then let's get right to it! This is what we'll do today." Pulling a card from nowhere he flashed it to the classroom:'BATTLE' was written in it. "Combat training!"

Bakugou was now eager to begin expressing his excitement. Were as Midoriya and Shiori were reluctant on how to approach his eagerness. Their fear of possibly fighting Bakugou diminished once All Might presented their costumes, which they submitted before school began. Everyone rushed to grab their box. Shiori was elated grabbing her box she turned to All Might waiting for his instruction. "After you change, gather in Ground Beta."

Reaching the girl's locker room she quickly rushed to the benches. Opening her box her eyes widened at the costume, it was better than she had hoped for it to be they even included the goggles she asked for. Getting dressed in her costume she examined herself in the mirror. She had a black bodysuit tucked in cargo black shorts revealing side of her hips, along with a small silver lined with black jacket that reached her ribs, a utility belt with small metal bullets decorating it sat on her hips . She wore black combat boots with grey stockings reaching a ½ inch after her boots below the knee. On her left thigh a knife holster was clipped on. Her hands decorated with black finger less gloves while her white haired now sported black and silver goggles at the top. It was amazing the support group even added a gun holster in case she needed it. Checking the utility belt she found first aid kits. Shiori let out a blush although the costume was more than what she imagined, it left little to no imagination. The shorts were very short, her hips where showing, and the bodysuit with the gun holster really pressed up her chest, she would really have to suck it in to zip the jacket all the way up.

Looking around she saw the other girls already finishing up. She envied Jirou for her very casual like costume. And felt extreme pity for Yaoyorozu suddenly she felt content with her costume.

"Everyone looks so amazing, but whats with the really tight outfits" Mina exclaimed while tugging at her bodysuit earning a nod from Uraraka who also tugged on her suit.

"Sakurai-san you look really cool, like those combat female characters from video games!" Hagakure exclaimed at her.

"You think so? I feel really exposed." Shiori looked at herself tugging the small jacket.

"You think you're overexposed, look at Yaoyorozu" Jirou pointed at the girl.

"Sometimes it's necessary, you really can't control your quirk's needs." Tsuyu stated.

"Let's get going then!"

"Hai!"

* * *

"They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies," All Might's voice rang through the tunnel. "Be aware...from now on…" The sounds of footsteps echoed as everyone came into sight. Shiori fixed her goggles on her hair. Looking to her left she saw the costumes and how they all clashed for attention. From nice and casual like Kaminari and Jirou, to flashy like Iida and Aoyama, to explosive like Bakugou. As they neared the entrance the costumes glinted in the sun.

"From now on..You are all Heroes!"

Overcomed with confidence Shiori stood up straight her hand on her hips as she leaned next to Jirou. Class A-1 wore their costumes with pride as All Might surveyed them.

"That's great everyone. You all look cool! Now, shall we begin, you young zygotes?"

As Midoriya arrived everyone prepared for the combat training following All Might's question.

Surveying the are Iida questioned inquiring if the combat training would be like the exam, to which the answer was no. Class A-1 was going to conduct a 2 on 2 battle; Villains vs Heroes indoor battles. This prompted waves of questions among the class. But no one seemed to address the most important one.

"There are 21 of us….does that mean one team will do a three on two?" Shiori raised her hand.

All Might overwhelmed by the questions pulled out a notebook and explained the rules of the simulation. The teams were made by random lot.

"As for your question young Sakurai, you are correct although the team of three will be given a handicap in order to keep the battle fair. Now let's do this quickly"

Team H. She was partnered with Fumikage Tokoyami, he was a quiet student and didn't seem to cause much trouble she was satisfied. Turning towards him "I hope we can be successful Tokoyami-san." "I believe so too, Sakurai-san."

 _Well anything is better than getting Bakugou as a partner._

The teams consisted of :

Team A: Midoriya and Uraraka

Team B: Shoji and Todoroki

Team C: Yaoyorozu and Mineta

Team D: Bakugou and Iida

Team E: Ashido and Aoyama and Asui

Team F: Sato and Kouda

Team G: Kaminari and Jirou

Team H: Sakurai and Tokoyami

Team I: Ojiro, Hagakure

Team J: Sero and Kirishima

After teams were drawn, All Might began the draw for villain and hero teams deciding which one will go first.

"The first teams to fight will be….these guys" He drew up the D and A teams. Suddenly the tension in the air thickened. "The D team will be the villains and the A team will be the Heroes, everyone else gather towards the monitor room." It was no secret in the class that there was bad blood between Midoriya and Bakugou and no one understood why. Shiori saw Midoriya as a sweet boy, his quirk was powerful, but she couldn't really imagine him doing any harm. Bakugou on the other hand resented Midoriya with a passion. Shiori had a feeling this fight was going to be a very brutal one.

* * *

She felt uneasy watching the battle before her eyes. Ten minutes haven't passed by and most of the building was being destroyed. Bakugou's sneak attack almost gave her a heart attack over worrying if Midoriya and Ochako were going to get really hurt. From across the screen the class couldn't hear the exchanges between the teams, but you could sense the raw emotions from both boys. As Ochako left to find the weapon the fight between both boys only grew stronger and dangerous.

Bakugou was furious, he was tricked by the loser who until now had been Quirkless. It boiled his blood. Was he tricked this whole time? That damn nerd was making friends in the class, everyone seemed to think he was amazing. He was going to become the number one hero, not some damn nerd. He never needed Deku's help when they were kids, last year, he was competent to fend for himself. He'll beat him today and prove himself that he was way beyond that damn nerd!

Everyone was invested on the screen as Bakugou reached for the gauntlet on his arms. _Don't tell me he is going to do that!?_

"What is he doing!? He's going to get hurt!" Shiori couldn't help, but express her worry. At the same time All Might spoke to the boy through the device worry coating his expression. "Young Bakugou, stop!" This seemed to create more worry from Shiori and more discourse from the class. "Are you trying to kill him?!"

As Bakugou unleashed his power the whole building exploded, and the control room felt the power as well. Shiori fell losing her balance from the quick shake. Minding no attention she looked to the screen. She wanted to know if Midoriya was alright. As the smoke cleared, her eyes widened in fear. Just besides Midoriya was a hole created by the explosion, if it was any closer….he could've been killed.

She looked the screen, Bakugou looked so sinister... he was out for blood.

 _This isn't a training simulation anymore._ She looked at All might, was he going to do something?

The other students thought so too.

"Sensei, you should stop them! That Bakugou, he's crazy! He's gonna kill him!"

"No." Pushing his hand towards his ear piece. "Young Bakugou, the next time you use that. I'll stop the fight and your team loses. To attack on such a large scale inside is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. That is a foolish plan for both heroes and villains."

 _As a teacher I should stop the fight...However…_

Bakugou began to run towards the boy, this time engaging him in combat. He moved so fluidly, his moves were executed with such grace. You couldn't help but feel in awe.

"He doesn't look like the type to think, but he's more subtle than I expected." Todoroki spoke for the first time.

Momo began to explain as well, "Getting in a clean hit while fighting against inertia requires fine lateral adjustments to the power of the explosions."

Deciding to put her two cents in Shiori nodded, "His accurate movements and fast thinking might come as surprising since he doesn't look like the type to go into battle with a plan. He has honed his Quirk admirably, it's what makes him so alluring, believe it or not he is sane when making his decisions. That makes him even more dangerous. The strength we saw before is child's play now he's getting serious" she nodded her head towards the screen.

"He's too talented...Too talented..what a pain." Kaminari shook his hands.

Bakugou kept attacking repeatedly not giving Midriya the time to think.

"Why won't he use his quirk. Bakugou is beating him, if he wants a chance to win he'll have to use it." Jirou spoke. Shiori agreed, "But Midoriya's quirk will injure him even more, if he uses his quirk and Bakugou is still able to move it's game over. It's a gamble for Midoriya-san at this point."

"He's choosing to run away? That's not something manly,but I guess he has no choice. Something is weird though...why?" Kirishima's voice brought over the two girl's attention.

Looking back at the screen, the scene happened so quickly. Both boys began to run towards each other. _Are they serious!?_

"Sensei! This is bad!" Kirishima urged All Might to do something. Taking the mic All Might began to demand for the two boys to stop, only for him to stop midway.

"Why did you stop All Might?" Mina demanded. But before they could all get an answer the boys clashed their quirks causing destruction to the building. Midoriya's arms faced upwards destroying windows and floors. He had planned this. Uraraka took the debris and improvised an attack towards Iida, resulting in her retrieving the weapon. Midoriya was injured badly. Both his arms charred from Bakugou's explosions and from his quirk. The Hero team won but at what cause?

"He-Hero…...Team Wins!" There was no celebration, no comments, just the quiet resonating through the room.

* * *

After the battle was over the teams retreated back into the control room with the exception of Midoriya who was taken to the nurse's office.

"The MVP for this battle was young Iida!"

"It's not either of the winners, Ochako or Midoriya?" Tsuyu questioned.

"Hmmm well. Why is that? Would anyone like to answer?"

Arm raised up Yaoyorozu began to explain Iida's adaptation to the training ,she pointed out the flaws of the other three students and explicitly explained why. Everyone was amazed by the analysis even All Might was taken aback trying to save some of his teacher pride.

" As expected from a recommended student." Shiori whistled.

"Aren't you one of them too Sakurai-san?"

"Your point?"

"R-right…"

"Alright everyone, let's change locations and start the second match! Tackle this training after thinking about what we just talked about."

"Yes sir!"

The next battle was team B as heroes and Team I as villains. Needless to say the battle ended as soon as it started. Todoroki's Quirk covered the entire building into ice, rendering his opponents from moving. The cold also reach the control room as everyone huddled into the center of the room for warmth.

"A- amazing"

"What's up with that Quirk?"

"As expected of someone who got in through recommendations."

"All right everyone gather around for a review of the match and next the third round."

* * *

"Alright now to draw for the third match…..Team J as the villains and Team H as the Heroes.

She was going to go up against Kirishima and Sero. _This'll be fun._

"Yo Kirishima, come at me with everything you got" Shiori smirked.

"Yo bet." Kirishima's arms hardened.

She looked Tokoyami they both nodded towards each other and made their way out. Passing Bakugou who had been quiet for a while now she gave him a quick glance. Bakugou sensing someone's gaze on him he turned meeting the girl's brown eyes, irritated more he gave her a glare. _Don't look at me like that._ Knowing she was caught looking she let out a squeak before running out. _Troublesome girl getting on his nerves._

"Tokoyami what your quirk?" Shiori questioned while they waited for the 5 minute grace period.

"Dark Shadow." He replied.

"Dark...Shadow?" She tilted her head. Tokoyami then explained his quirk towards her.

"So you're basically two in one! That's so cool!" She marveled.

"What about you I only saw the 50 meter dash is you quirk just like Bakugou's?" he questioned.

"Oh my quirk, I can make hard-light copies of weapons. They don't take the real form as they look more holographic but, they would have the same impact as the real deal. I can't produce the bullets or ammo so instead its replaced by kinetic energy as a substitute, the more hits it takes or the more movements I produce, the more ammunition or power my weapon has. But, don't worry they won't cause serious harm unless I intend it to."

"So if you produce a sword it won't cut the person?"

"Mhhmm unless I want it to. Since this is training I don't want it to hurt anybody. They'll just feel the pain of it." She explained.

"I see"

Looking at the boy she smiled, "I got a plan. Since your basically two in one you'll be a much better defense than I will. As soon as we find them, we'll engage in combat while I try to get the weapon. Is that alright with you?"

"I see no reason to disagree."

"Alright let's do this."

"Hero vs Villains…...Begin!"

Shiori and Tokoyami began to walk in, as soon as they stepped into the shadows, Tokoyami activated his quirk. Shiori watched in amazement as another figure emerged from him. Smirking Shiori adjusted her goggles in place as her eyes glowed red and her hand emitted the holographic hue slowly transforming it into semi-automatic pistols.

Back in the control room. Everyone watched in surprise from Tokoyami's quirk and the weapon on Shioris hand.

"Shiori-san looks like a real military girl."

"She looks pretty hot to me."

"That's enough from you."

"She's also a recommended student ribbit."

"Oh look they found the villains."

After finding Kirishima's hideout Team H began their plan. Tokoyami released Dark shadow as Shiori begun to fire towards the boys making sure to not hit the nuclear weapon. Both Sero and Kirishima tried avoiding the holographic bullets not sure if they would be like the real kind. Giving team H an advantage.

"Tokoyami now!"

"Dark Shadow!"

"Ayo!"

Shiori began running for the weapon, but stopped when she noticed the tape surrounding it. They were smart. The pistols disappeared and in their place a katana appeared. Slashing the tape quickly her blade came in contact his Kirishima's hardened arm. Looking at him she smirked, they danced around each other, Sero and Tokoyami fighting in the other end of the room.

"Come on Kirishima, we don't have all day."

"Well it isn't manly to leave a lady waiting."

Once again they clashed. Swiping her sword with precision, Shiori and Kirishima fastened their pace. Sword hitting his hardened hand creating a clink sound every so often. Taking a hit Shiori jumped backwards in midair as her sword changed to a javelin, in which she threw it at her opponent. As quickly as it hit Kirishima it disappeared, she ran doing a roundhouse towards his chest pushing him back. That was her plan attacking continuously not giving Kirishima a chance to fight back. Unable to dodge a punch she hit the floor, in response she dragged him down with her by knocking him off his feet. Getting up quickly her back towards him she ran for the weapon only to see Sero come at her. Looking for Tokoyami who had disappeared, she saw him in the shadows. Her communicating device echoing his voice. _Change of plans._ Turning back around she ran towards Sero.

"Ehh why did she turn around, she had the advantage?" Iida gestured with his hands. "It seems like young Sakurai and young Tokoyami had a change in plans." All Might answered. "Look!" Everyone once again focused on the screen.

They watched a Shiori dodged Sero's swing as she dived forward doing two cartwheels on the floor before quickly getting up to face him as her sword disintegrated into a rifle firing shots at Sero, causing him to recoil in pain. Looking down he expected to see some kind of blood or bullet entry holes but found none, he just felt major pain. Using his distracted state she roundhouse kicked him, knocking him to the floor. Deciding to use the tape she went to wrap it in his hands before she could inch closer, she was tackled by Kirishima.

Grunting she pushed him off her,aiming her leg towards his chest. Once again they ensued in combat. Creating another javelin she swung it rapidly to the point that it created after effects, Kirishima just swung hoping to land a hit but she was to fast. As the javelin reached the back of her neck a small click was heard and a shot went of, the force of it sending Kirishima back. Without hesitation the gauntlets that they saw from the first day appeared once more. Smashing them together a pulse wave was released as she ran towards Kirishima landing an uppercut on him "No hard feelings! But,I'm supposed to stop you villains at any cost." She stated as her fist made contact with Kirishima, sending him to the other side of the room but, not before Kirishima landed a quick swipe at her cheek in hopes to turn the tables.

"Tokoyami now!" As soon as the gauntlets released the kinetic energy she gave Tokoyami his cue.

From the shadows Tokoyami and Dark Shadow emerged grabbing the weapon.

"Weapon Acquired"

"Hero Team…..Wins!"

Shiori bounced up and down. "We won." The gauntlets disappearing as they came. Tokoyami closed his eyes and smiled.

Standing up Kirishima and Sero bowed their heads in defeat.

"Shiori was the last hit really necessary!?"

"Sorry Kirishima I got really immersed in the game!" Shiori clasped her hands in apology.

* * *

Back in the control room everyone watched the battle. It was the first one to have the most combat so far. They were mesmerized by Kirishima's and Shiori's battle, to them it looked more like a dance choreographed to grab the audience's attention. Shiori's movements were fluid, and the transitions of her holographic weapons didn't interrupt her flow. They were especially impressed that she was able to handle two different people.

"Did that javelin, fire a shot? Weren't they just made to sphere people into kabobs?" Kaminari questioned.

"It seems that she has explored with her quirk. Not only may she be able to use weapons already in existence, but she can create weapons of her imagination as well as combining them." Yaoyorozu theorized.

"Correct!" Shiori emerged from the entrance of the room. Helping a tired Kirishima walk.

"You two were amazing! Kirishima-kun and Shiori-san!"

"The last ending move was so cool , it was like I was watching a video game!"

"Really? I still have a long way to go." She smiled sheepishly.

Kirishima detangled himself from her looking at her, "I won't lose next time, I'll be even more manlier than I am now, just you wait Shiori! Oh... Shiori your bleeding! Sorry!"

Reaching for her cheek she felt liquid on it. Wiping it off she smiled at Kirishima, "Don't mind!"

"Eh, Kirishima looked manly today, especially when you two were sword fighting!"

"O-oh really?!" he exclaimed.  
"Good job team H and Team J what a fantastic battle you all displayed. Now onto the next!" All Might exclaimed.

"Yes Sir!"

Bakugou just stayed silent in the back of the room. After Half n Half bastard finished his fight he grew angrier, and after watching the combat skills and fluid transitions from the troublesome girl he grew even more frustrated. These two made it to U.A from recommendations and he ended up agreeing with that ponytail's detailed analysis of him. These students were already higher than him. _Damn it!_

Sensing someone glaring daggers at her she turned to be faced with Bakugou. This time she didn't see a death defying a glare but a determined glare. Whatever it was she wanted nothing to do with it. Breaking eye contact she briskly walked towards Kirishima and Kaminari, once again apologizing to the boy for the last move in which he waved off. The trio laughing at his macho statements they once again returned their focus to the screen to view the next match.

* * *

 **Here is chapter two! I'd like to apologize for the probably bad fighting descriptions. They look much cooler in my head I swear! For future reference I might just post youtube clips from the fights here so you may have a more detailed vision of the fights, especially Shiori's. Her and Kirishima's fight was loosely inspired by Pyrrha Nikos vs Team CRDL, the javelin aspect mostly.**

 **Please review, fave, follow if you'd like.**

 **Spoiler!**

 **Also BNHA episode 2….omfg. Bakugou's small smirk.**

 **Kouta my child.**

 **Class A-1 with that teamwork YAASS!**


	3. Lunch and Chaos

_Teardrops and sweat mixed together as they slid down her face on onto the floor. She had lost count of how many times she met with the floor already, maybe 20 times? No probably more than that. Her body ached, the voice of her grandfather was a slur at this point. She couldn't do it not anymore she wanted to go to her mom. To feel her warming hand on her cheek as she told her the story of how two heroes met and fell in love, how her dad would raise her up towards the sky. But they weren't here anymore. At the age of 7, Sakurai Shiori felt as if she lost everything. Her two loved ones scraped from the world. Heroes lived and they died; an honorable death._

" _Stand up Shiori!"_

" _I can't… what's the point I'll end up losing anyway." Her shoulders shook, another onslaught of tears streamed down her face. Sympathy, graced the old man's face his wrinkles now more predominant as he gazed at his granddaughter. Kneeling in front of her his hand laid on top of her head._

" _Grandpa...I'm I weak?" The question caught him by surprise. "Now why would you think that Shio?"_

" _I keep losing. No matter what I do, I'm always trapped in this cycle. Heroes are supposed to win...so why… why did Mama and Papa-" unable to complete her sentence her body trembled the sound of anguish and longing echoed in the room. She could feel her heart beating with every painful second, her veins were made of fire, a heady mix of exhilaration and trepidation._

 _Shinji wrapped his arms around her, her body tensed instinctively before the arms pulled away. Shiori reluctantly brought her eyes up to look at the older man in front of her. He gave her a genuine smile, despite the tears also slipping in his eyes._

" _Does losing prove that you are weak? Isn't losing difficult for all of us? A challenge where, after ending up on your hands and knees, you must see if you can stand up again? If you stay on your hands and knees, that proves that you are weak." He turned to look at the window._

" _Being weak proves that there is still room to grow Shio." The sun radiated into the room her brown eyes glistened from the sun's reflection, she wanted to be strong, she wanted to protect._

 _Like a flame reignited once more from the wind, Shiori stood up her eyes now held the gaze of warrior. Taking a stance she was ready, no matter how many times she'll fail she'll get up and try again and again. "I'm ready to learn grandpa, I'll become a Hero just like Mama and Papa!"_

 _A proud smile graced his ragged features as he walked back towards the young girl._

" _I know you will Shio…...you'll be a fine hero someday you're Mama and Papa will be proud."_

* * *

The rest of the battle simulations passed like a blur; and before she knew it the class was over.

"Good work everyone! We didn't have any major injuries other than young Midoriya either! You all did a good job for your first training!" All Might praised giving a thumbs up to the class.

"To have such a proper class after Aizawa's class...it's kind of anticlimactic" Tsuyu stated, as the class nodded in firm agreement.

"Preach Tsuyu-san." Shiori looked at her.

"Well then, I must review the results with young Midoriya, change and return to the classroom!" And like that All Might dashed leaving the students in his wake.

"All Might is Amazing!"

"Why is he in such a hurry?"

Stretching her arms in the air Shiori let a sigh of relief. "Well that happened." Looking at Kirishima and Kaminari she grabbed them by the shoulders. "Lets go!"

As if finally realizing her hero costume Kirishima and Kaminari blushed at the closeness of the girl. "G-go where?" Kirishima averted his eyes a small blush coating his cheeks.

"To class of course." Noticing the change of attitude she leaned closer to them. "What's up with you guys?"

"N-nothing! We'll see you in the classroom Shiori-san!" They ran leaving the girl behind.

Blinking in mild surprise, Shiori crossed her hands and pressed her lips against a knuckle thoughtfully. "What a bunch of weirdos, but I guess they're my weirdos." Shiori snorted in amusement before retreating back to change.

As the day came to a close the trio and some of the class decided to stay a little longer to wait for Midoriya to return. Sitting on top a her desk she chatted with some of the students , at the sound of the door opening they all looked to see Midoriya in a cast.

Like the kind hearted person he was Kirishima was one of the first to greet him, "Oh Midoriya! Good work! Man, I didn't know what you were saying during the match, but you were fired up!

"I can't believe you fought evenly with Bakugou, who was first in the entrance exam!"

"You did a good job dodging!"

"You guys did that in the first match so we all had to give it our all."

The green haired boy was flustered by all the praise and the attention. Getting up from her seat she started towards the group.

"You were very impressive Midoriya-kun, you've got quite a Quirk there." Pointing to herself " I'm Sakurai Shiori nice to meet you."

"I'm Kirishima Eijirou, we were just going over the training." Everyone else introduced themselves to the boy, their voices overlapping one another.

For the first time ever the class felt like a regular one. Iida's never wavering of justice for desks in his peculiar way, Kaminari and Uraraka running errands for the class. Shiori turned smiling at them both as a welcome. She brought her hand up covering her laugh as Kaminari's invitation towards Uraraka was forgotten once she spotted Midoriya.

"What a Casanova you are."

"Listen here Shiori-san" He groaned in annoyance to her amusement.

"Bakugou? He left, we tried to get him stay but he left without saying anything." Uraraka's voice brought her giggles down. Turning around she she saw the boy dash towards the gates.

Curiosity burned each and everyone of them, mostly the girls as they gathered at the windows, over seeing their exchange.

When fire meets gasoline the resultant inferno was something to fear. It burned his insides with relentless fervour, trapped within the scorched confines of his chest. The fire inside Bakugou burned brightly as it awakened. The young girl looked at him frigidly, her eyes flickering between both boys and at All Might.

"The fated battle between men...huh." Shiori's gazed followed his retreating form with faint interest. Something inside her stirred, a flicker of memory- faint and poignant. Shaking her head she retreated back to the classroom, the sight of Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero balancing a pencil on their nose welcomed her. Smiling softly she joined them.

* * *

The stars shone luminously above her as she made her way home. Shiori thought a walk would be cathartic, but she was wrong. It made her wistful and she didn't like that, she didn't want to feel anything resembling melancholia. Why was she feeling this today? _Thats right its almost that time of the year...between everything I almost forgot._ Shiori stopped, feet crunching against the sand that lined the sea and land. Leaning over the railing the gust of the spring air kissed her face. The sound of waves swished and crashed against the rocks as her eyes rested on a figure by the sea. She continued to train her gaze on the tree line for three long seconds before realizing who she was looking at.

"Bakugou…"

Bakugou was frowning at nothing in particular, his thoughts wandered back in time to when he was younger and fast forwarded to those of today's events. The memories felt like brittle bone that would crumble to dust at any moment. The words that Deku said to him lingered liked wandering ghosts in the back of his head. _Just what did that bastard mean? Borrowed power you gotta fucking be kidding me._ The sound of crunching sand brought him out of his thoughts. Turning around he looked up, a groan escaped his lips. They stared at each other for a couple of awkward seconds, he looked at her in despondency as she waited for his verbal insults expectantly, after a minute of silence she spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"None of your fucking business."

Shiori crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, a debate going on inside her head. Grabbing the rail she jumped over the rail performing a cartwheel landing on her knees. Startled at the sudden move Bakugou moved back, scoffing once he saw the satisfied look in her face.

"Show off."

"It's what I do best."

After another heavy moment of silence, she asked the question she's been meaning to say, "Are you… are you alright." She winced at her hesitation.

"What's it to you?!" Great she made him angry. She could see the flickers of of fire darting around the perimeter of his eyes. She couldn't describe what the boy was thinking. Speaking of the man himself, she saw in stomp towards her direction. Without even a word of warning, he grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her close to him. Shiori felt her heart jump up to her throat at the feeling of the sudden aggression and his touch felt intrusive on her skin. Unwavering red met troubled brown, a lion does not care for the opinions of sheep, that was exactly how Shiori felt; a prey being sized up. She struggled against his tight grip until he finally let her go.

"What the hell was that about?!" she questioned furiously, having half a mind of stabbing him with a javelin.

" I'm definitely stronger than you, don't get in my way. I'll become number one." His tone was absolute.

"Wow, get your head out of your ass, Bakugou," she scowled fixing her shirt. "The damn universe doesn't revolve around you. At this rate Todoroki might just take that spot, hell even Midoriya."

He lunged forward and grabbed her again, leaning in close to her face. She could see the anger roiling in his eyes from the faint light of the moon, the rest of his face hidden in the shadows.

"Will you stop manhandling me?!" her face now in contorted in rage, and frustration.

"Listen here and listen well Troublesome, I don't give a shit if you got in through recommendations, I'll surpass you, half n half bastard, Deku and eventually All Might. _I will_ become the greatest hero and destroy you weaklings." She looked down at his hand the small sound of crackles mixed in with the sound of crashing waves.

Grabbing his hand she tore it away from her. "You know Bakugou you may have everything. The Quirk, the skill, you seem to be a natural ball of instincts: the becomings of a hero. But, you'll never get there. If all you do is look down at people then you won't be able to recognize your own weaknesses." For once her voice didn't waver, she turned to walk away from the fueling boy.

Bakugou was livid. How dare she say that. Weaknesses he didn't have any. He was the best, he was amazing. That's what everyone said, so it must've been true. That girl was really annoying, but her words struck a chord in him. He hated it, but a part of him agreed, at this point he'll be left behind, he needed to work harder. _Damn it. Damn it!_ His thoughts focused back at the girl as she stopped walking the moonlight illuminating her outline. Her white hair radiant in its light as it swished from the night's breeze. His eyes focused on her eyes. Red met Red.

She smiled softly. "Being weak proves that there is still room to grow." The air carried her small whisper before she turned back and went on her way. Leaving the boy stunned. After all he did and told her she still managed to smile that stupid smile. Hand in his pocket he stood in front of the waves.

"Stupid Troublesome girl." He said as he also made his way home.

* * *

The sound of crunching gravel sounded as her feet pounded the ground. After the confrontation with Bakugou she had been restless the rest of the night. If she wasn't dead before she might as well be as soon as she saw him the next day. To her Bakugou wasn't a bad person. He was just a misguided person with good intentions despite his aggressiveness.

Although, that didn't really set her nerves on ease.

She had missed the train that morning due to her overthinking. If she got late to class she didn't want to find out the punishment Aizawa sensei would bestow on her. Picking up the pace at the thought she ran faster, at times like this she'd wish to have a speed Quirk.

Before her eyes, her path was blocked. She grew irritated, these past few days they had been showing up and everyday that passes they seemed to increase more and more. She had been able to avoid them usually since the train allowed her time to slip in, now that she'd been running late she saw the height in numbers. Standing on her tiptoes she assessed her situation. She was going in taking a deep breath she began her quest, although it didn't take long for her to get surrounded by reporters.

"Hey you, tell us about All Might! How is he as a teacher!?" A microphone was held on her face followed by more.

"I-I think he is great teacher…."

"You sound dubious about your answer is he a bad teacher then?" The female reported shoved the microphone even closer to her face.

"N-no not at all, he is a great teacher his lessons so far are great. If you excuse me I need to get to class."

Not taking chances she began to run towards the gates, upon reaching the entrance doors she caught sight of the boy who recently plagued her thoughts. Hearing the warning bell, she picked up her pace, and without thinking she grabbed a hold of the boys arm and dragged him with her.

"Oi, let me go, what the fuck is your deal?"

" If we don't hurry we're going to be late, and I'm pretty sure we don't want to know what Aizawa sensei does to those who are late, so shut up and be grateful."

"Fucking troublesome girl always butting into my goddamn business, how about you show up to class early instead of preaching to me about being late."

"Friends help friends."

"We are not fucking friends!"

"Well I say we are. You said you were going to become number one right?" she looked back at him. "Then as your friend I'll help you towards that goal, between the two of us it's more likely to be you."

Letting go of him she gave him one last meaningful smile. Before slipping inside the classroom.

Bakugou was baffled he thought that she'd avoid him or something since their last encounter at the beach last night. Last thing on his mind was her proclaiming to be friends and complimenting him. This girl was really a complicated puzzle to him. But, something inside of him stirred at the thought of her words. " _Then as your friend I'll help you towards that goal, if any of us has a chance at it. It's more likely to be you."_ Shaking his thoughts away he entered the room, his gaze landed on her as she socialized with the two boys she sat with inbetween. At the sound of the door her eyes met his as she gave him another smile, prompting him to turn his head the other way as he made his way towards his seat.

* * *

"Good work on yesterday's combat training, I saw the video and results."

"Bakugou you're talented so don't act like a child."

"I know." Said boy scowled.

"And Midoriya " As he was called the boy stiffened looking up at the teacher nervously.

"You settled it by breaking your arm again. You can't keep saying you can't help it because you can't control your Quirk. Fix your control and there'll be a lot you can achieve…..Feel a sense of urgency Midoriya."

"Yes sir!"

"Now that that's over with, let's get down with homeroom business." Aizawa stated as he put the papers away.

"Sorry about the late notice, but today I'll have you…"

A chill went down everyone's back. Last time this happened they took a 'special' test causing them a lifetime of stress. On the edge of their seats the students waited for the response of their teacher.

"...decide on a class representative."

Relief took the tension in the room away. As everyone relaxed and chaos ensued with shout of people wanting to take the responsibility.

"I wanna do it!"

"I'll be the leader!"

"Silence! Please!" The chaos was paused as everyone looked at Iida. "It is a job with serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for just anyone who want to do it, it requires the trust of those around you. We must use democracy to decide on a leader and hold an election to choose one." He finished his speech with his hand in the air.

"You say that but you hand is raised the highest Iida-kun!" Shiori teased her hand in the air as well. Besides her Kaminari looked at Iida with confusion, "Why would you suggest that?"

"We haven't known each other for long so how can we have trust or anything?" Tsuyu rationalized, while Kirishima explained the con in the situation, "If that's the case, and everyone votes for themselves…"

Realization hit Shiori, "That's why it's best to do it this way. Iida your brilliant!"

"Precisely why the person who does manage to gain multiple votes will be the person best voted for it. Sensei is that alright?" He turned to Aizawa who was already getting comfortable in his sleeping bag.

"As long as you get this over by the time homeroom ends its fine."

"Everyone begin to put your votes in!"

 _Midoriya Izuku - 3_

 _Yaoyorozu Momo-2_

Midoriya was surprised about his end result. Where as Bakugou was appalled the boy got more votes than him.

"Deku!? Who voted for Deku?"

"Well it's better than voting for you."

Hearing whistling from the back of the classroom Shiori turned to see Uraraka trying to act inconspicuously, one of her votes were obviously for Midoriya. Silently laughing she turned back only to catch Kirishima's curious gaze to which she shrugged.

"Who would want to vote for an atomic bomb anyways?" She stretched both arms in the air.

"Your fucking dead Troublesome!"

On the other hand Iida was in despair, having no votes.

"Then the class rep is Midoriya and the deputy class rep will be Yaoyorozu."

Said boy was still in a trance about the results, his nervousness prominent as he stood in front of the class. The girl next to him sighed at his composure.

"Well when you look at it it's not that bad. Midoriya has a way of firing you up and Yaoyorozu is very much capable of being rational." Shiori listed off. With hums of agreements they set off to lunch.

"Aww man I really wanted to become class rep, it would've boosted my reputation with girls." Kaminari slumped in his seat. Quickly taking her chance Shiori swooped in to take a piece of his omelette.

"Oi Shiori-chan stop stealing my food."He shielded his plate. In return she plopped a strawberry mochi in his plate.

"I take it back, take all you want."

"Yay!" she celebrated, taking another spoonful of his food.

"Geez you too, don't play with your food and Shiori stop drinking my juice!" Kirishima reprimanded.

"But it's so good!"

"Get your own then!"

"But, it tastes better when it's someone else's-" Before their banter continued for much longer they were cut off by an alarm. At the sudden noise the cafeteria became a war zone, as students began to run to the exit door. People pushed one another in order to reach the exit.

The trio found themselves in the middle of the chaos. Kirishima and Kaminari both tried to stop the students meanwhile Shiori tried her best to not get swooped away with the current grabbing a hold of Kirishima's blazer.

"Everyone stop!"

"Slow down! Slow down!"

"For the love of all things sane and holy! Stop pushing! People are going to get hurt!" Their attempts to stop the crowd was fruitless as they were swept away.

Letting go of his blazer due to the force Shiori attempted to reach for it once more before being pushed to the side by a rather larger student.

"Shiori!" Kaminari tried to grasp her hand, but the distance was to much as the sight of Shiori disappeared into the sea of students.

Fending off students left and right Shiori found herself pressed up on the other side of the hall, at some point during the separation she was elbowed in the side of her head, opening up the cut that was still healing from combat training. The sudden noise of an engine going off set her focus on Iida as he made his way to the exit sign.

"Everyone, everything is fine!" His voice boomed and echoed in the hall. The students finally stopped pushing letting Shiori to push herself from the wall.

"It is just the media. There is no need to panic about! This is UA. Let us act in a way befitting the best of the best!"

Alleviating the problem the students stopped their pushing and sighed in relief just in time as the police came.

* * *

Stepping into the classroom she was glad to see everyone was alright. As she began to head for her seat a gasp resonated in the room.

"Sakurai-san your bleeding!" Midoriya looked alarmed.

Reaching the side of her face Shiori felt the liquid begin to crust, she had forgotten all about it.

"Oh some really large dude bumped into me, had a really sharp elbow." She motioned with her elbow.

"Sakurai-san here you go" Yaoyorozu produced a bandage which Shiori took with a grateful smile.

"We were worried about you after you were swept!" Kaminari handed her a handkerchief.

"Well I'm glad you're okay, well not really since your bleeding but you get my point."

"Thank you Denki-kun, Eijirou-kun."She smiled at them as she cleaned her face.

"Ok everyone settle down we still need to elect of the remaining positions. Class Rep?" Yaoyorozu looked at the nervous wreck that was Midoriya.

"Before we decide on the other class officers can I say something first?" Looking at the class he looked at Iida. "I think Iida-kun should be class rep after all he was able to grab the attention in such a cool way. I think it would be best for Iida-kun to do it."

Tenya was surprised about the sudden nomination and he got more shocked to see the class agree with Midoriya.

"I agree, Midoriya is vouching for him and he helped a great deal during the alarm fiasco." Kirishima agreed.

Kaminari bounced pointing his finger at Iida, "Yeah, didn't he look like the emergency exit sign?"

Shiori snapped her fingers and pointed at him, "Emergency exit Iida-kun!"

"Your wasting time, Sakurai don't stand on the chair." Aizawa appeared from behind the desk.

"Yes sir."

Tenya them stood up, "If the Class Rep nominated me then it cannot be helped!" Taking a patriotic stance he continued his vow. "From this day on forth, I promise to do my best to carry out the duties if Class Representative!"

"Iida Tenya for president!"

"We're counting on you, Emergency Exit!"

"Now onto the next position…."

* * *

The sky was now layered in colors as the sun began to set. Classes had ended and Shiori began to trek her way to the station. Bidding her goodbyes to the remaining classmates she headed for home, sipping the banana milk Kirishima bought her as an apology for losing her in the crowd.

"That boy is too pure for this world."

"Your in the way Troublesome." A broad figure pushed his way through in front of her.

"Oh Bakugou-kun are you going to the station too?" She jogged towards him once reaching him she turned backwards and continued to walk while facing him.

"I didn't see you at lunch, did anything happen to you during the whole chaotic event at the cafeteria?"

"None of your business, should you be sticking your nose in someone else's life when you were the only dumbass in the class that got injured?"

"Well better me than anyone else right?" She smiled, still walking backwards she didn't pay attention to the oncoming pole.

"Oi, troublesome, watch where you're going!" Bakugou yanked her to her left to avoid the pole.

"Thanks."

"Next time I won't fucking help you, be fucking glad I felt generous, or else I would've let you smash straight on into the fucking pole, fucking got that?" He growled at her.

"That was a lot of fucks, Bakugou you need to chill with the swearing if this friendship is going to work." Her eyes held a glint of playful teasing.

"Troublesome I swear to god I will blow you up on the spot, were you even listening! I'm not your fucking friend either,there's no way in hell I spend my time hanging around you losers" He was rapidly losing patience. Looking at him she just stared at him, after a few seconds he became rather uncomfortable by her gaze, turning his face he walked faster making a left.

Shiori celebrated the small victory before catching up to him.

"Here." She turned around to see his arm in her direction. Taking the band aid from him she looked at it questionably.

"The band aid you have on already bled through, it looks repulsive." he muttered shoving his hands in his pockets he walked away.

Everyday he always surprised her good or bad. Catching up to him they once more began their senseless bickering.


	4. Before It All Goes Down

_The best feeling in the world to Shiori was that her parents smiled because of her. She felt a sense of pride to know that two of the greatest heroes in her eyes were her parents, who protected, loved and trained her. Shiori loved her parents, to the world they were respectable heroes, to her they were just Mama and Papa. At four years old she always wondered what Quirk she would acquire from her parents; her mother's Kinetic energy or her father's Hydrokinesis. She remembered vividly the day her Quirk manifested, she had been playing with her All Might hero figure. "Everything is alright! Why? Because I am here!" her voice deepened mimicking that of the hero. Gathering up the random figures who were the 'villains', "It's All Might! Shoot him down!" Her deepened voice resonated in the room. At her words a small blue hue emitted in her arms, like a projection a pistol laid in her hand. Curious eyes looked at the object and realization seeped in along with mild confusion, this wasn't her Mama's or Papa's Quirk. The confusion quickly disappeared as Shiori scrambled to get up the All Might figure forgotten, she needed to show her parents, now she could be a hero like them._

" _Mama! Papa!" Shiori screamed in delight into the dinning room where her parents lounged discussing hero work. Sakurai Keisuke smiled at the young girl her ponytailed hair bounced as she ran towards him. Laughing he caught her in his arms lifting her up to the ceiling. The water from the cup floating around Shiori as she giggled splashing her hands in the water. Keisuke was known as the Water Hero: Hydrox his hero work was mostly concentrated on rescue missions involving fires, and water rescues. Okane Yukari looked at her husband and daughter as she laughed along with their antics, she was the Energy Hero: Electric Blue her hero work was concentrated in close combat against villains. Standing up she took Shiori from Keisuke and brought her down._

 _In resemblance Shiori looked a lot more like her mother than her father inheriting her brown eyes rather than Keisuke's blue. Her eyes the same doe eyed shape and her button nose as well. Her white hair was the only thing that lacked the resemblance to either of them. She gasped as she remembered what she came her for._

" _My Quirk I got it, I was playing with All Might and "Bam" it appeared!" she motioned with her hands. As she spoke her sentence her parents became a little more serious, Shiori in the state of bliss didn't notice the glance they shared. Yukari knelt in front of the girl smiling softly, "Is that so shio-chan?" Shiori fervently nodded. Keisuke joined his wife and daughter, "Can you show us Shiori?" The girl looked at them both, "Yes! Look Mama, Papa"_

 _Shiori held out her hand, the blue projection returned as the blue hue materialized into the small pistol she conjured up in her room. As soon as Yukari and Keisuke saw the blue projection their faces paled. Shiori admired her work as she looked up to her parents waiting for their joyous response. Her smile faltering as she saw their expressions; for the first time they didn't smile because of her, her weapon disappearing._

" _Mama? Papa? What's wrong? Is it bad?" her voice quivered._

 _Both adults looked up at her, Yukari gasped in shock as she saw her daughter's eyes in the color red. Keisuke took action seeing as his wife was unable to respond. Putting a reassuring smile at the girl he held her in his arms. "Nothing is wrong Shio-chan, we were just a bit surprised it was not like Mama's or mine, your a rare case in which a new Quirk appears and it does not resemble the parents." Lies. " It looks really powerful Shio, do you mind doing that again for me." Slightly comforted by his words she nodded. Conjuring the pistol, she looked at her father as he observed the object, Yukari now looked at the object as well, the shock having left her system. She looked at the girl, "Shio can you point it to the glass of water and shoot at it?" Shio nodded once more following her instructions, she pulled the trigger. Nothing. Looking at the pistol she grew frustrated as she jerked it up and down, pushing the trigger by accident this time a shot going off to the sofa. Everyone jumped at the sound, looking at the hole in the sofa, Keisuke got up to examine the bullet hole, pushing his hand for the bullet he found none. Yukari slightly smiled at the girl. "It seems you got some aspects of my quirk Shio." Shio looked even happier, " When you moved the gun up and down you created kinetic movement, and when you pulled the trigger it released that energy into the size of a bullet." If it was even possible Shiori got even more excited the prospect of inheriting at least one of her parent's power was enough to send her to cloud nine. She gave her mother a toothy smile as she jumped into the table spilling water from the cups._

 _"I will become a hero like you Mama, Papa! I'm going to save people from the villains just like you too!" She raised her hands in the air her parents laughing at the young girl's antics._

" _You'll make us proud Shio"_

* * *

A few days had passed since the cafeteria and news media incident, school progressed as normally and soon Class A-1 had reverted into a sense of routine. Every morning Iida made sure to have everyone seated in their seats and every morning Bakugou would start a schism with the Class President. Classes went and came with normality and general courses were a bore until Heroics Training would come after lunch. Shiori enjoyed it, a sense of regularity and calmality along with her interactions with the small gang of students that consisted of: Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero and Mina the five of them had grown a little closer and after school they would head for the small plaza to play in the arcade or binge on snacks in which she would steal a bite from everyone else's food. The group of friends had stopped on fighting Shiori when half their lunch would go missing, they figured Shiori was a lost cause, besides she'd leave them a mochi or pastry in return.

Shiori jerked at the sudden stop from the train her hand reaching for the pole to steady herself. A new habit she also formed since the beginning of the school year was getting up early and taking time to get ready while also catching the early train, in her defence it was to arrive early to school and avoid the wrath of Aizawa sensei. A small part of her was in denial that the actual reason was to see the tempered boy who'd be sitting in the third cart by the door. Both teens had an unconventional friendship if she could call it that, they both now acknowledged each other in the train and by acknowledge it would be an exchange of insults towards one another. Shiori thought to yesterday's morning cringing.

 _She had woken up a bit later that morning, she had little time to get ready so she had rushed in putting on her clothes. The moment she saw that smirk engraved into the boys face and the way his crimson irises gleamed with amusement she knew she was done for when she stepped in the train._

" _You look like utter shit troublesome."_

" _Shut up bastard."_

" _I gotta say I'm digging that hobo look, suits you better than that little school girl look you usually opt for." He snickered. The tick in Shiori's head throbbed more._

" _How about you pull up your pants for once, your ugly ass looking like you shit yourself." she grumbled._

" _What the fuck just spewed out of your mouth Troublesome? If your gonna insult someone at least speak a little clearer so they can understand, instead of making yourself sound more stupid than you really are." Oh no he was really enjoying this, usually he would have threatened to demolish her into pieces but he just blew off her insult._

 _Why me?_

" _Listen Bakagou, I will not hesitate to shove a sword in between your eyes."_

" _I'd like to see you try." There it was that shit eating grin again._

 _Sighing she began to fix her uniform and her askew tie. Grabbing a compact mirror from her bag she fixed her bangs and pulled her hair into a ponytail seeing as her hair would not cooperate. Demming herself somewhat presentable now she beamed a victorious smile to the boy only for it falter when he still had that smirk on his face. As their train arrived to their stop both teens stood up and waited for the doors to open, but before they mounted off, the boy turned towards her his smirk longating if possible._

" _Like your shoes, very retro and very heroic." he drawled out nonchalantly and strided away._

" _My shoes-" Looking down she saw that she had mistakenly slipped on her All Might slippers rather than her school shoes. Mortification dawned on her face, no one would let her live this down, class A-1 was going to have a field trip teasing her._

Shiori shivered as she thought of yesterday.

A tap on her shoulder diminishing her humiliating thoughts. Turning around she came face to face with none other than Midoriya.

"G-good Mornig Sakurai-san." He smiled timidly.

"Oh Midoriya-kun, good morning. I didn't know you took the train as well." She smiled towards him.

"I usually take the early train, but I was running a little late."

"Oh is that so…usually Bakugou is here as well."

At the statement Midoriya searched for his childhood friend finding relief at his absence. Turning towards the girl he blushed at the closeness. Midoriya admired the girl, her tenacity and bravery to talk to Bakugou so freely and without care earned herself great respect from the meek boy.

"Do you and Kacchan always take the same train Sakurai-san?"

Looking at the boy in confusion at the name, "Kacchan? Who's that?"

Midoriya looked at the girl realizing that she didn't know who he was speaking about flailing his hands, "Oh it's just that I've called him Kacchan since we've been children, it feels a little weird if I were to call him something else-" He looked at the floor with dejection.

"To me he'll always be Kacchan, and to him I guess I'll always be Deku..."

"Deku? I've been meaning to ask but is that suppose to be an insult?" He nodded.

"According to him Deku is someone who can't do anything, but the other day Uraraka-san gave it another meaning- from now on I'm going to be the Deku who always does his best!"

There was just this release of raw emotion in his voice, that almost had her in tears. Courage does not always roar. Shiori found courage in the quiet voice of the boy in front of her. The person in front of her had potential, she saw how his Quirk worked, there was no doubt in her mind that if-no, when he learned to master it- he could become one of the greatest hero of their time.

"There is no greater pleasure than doing what people say you cannot do Midoriya-san. I want to be a hero just like All Might who smiles even in the hardest of times, just to let the people that they are safe in my presence. And like my parents someone who is willing to sacrifice themselves to keep society safe." Her hand rested on his shoulder her voice solemn.

"Midoriya-san don't doubt yourself, I'll be rooting for you alright, I just know it you'll be an amazing hero someday-just always remember where you come from."

The boy was astounded by the girl's words. Only a few months ago he was being called Quirkless and that he would never become a hero, now fast forward to the present he had met so many people who believed he could become a hero someday. The feeling of being believed in made him feel grateful, determined and joyous, he would not let the people who believe in him and support him down. Looking up at the girl he knew she could become a hero loved by its citizens and that her words earlier rang truth, she didn't want to be a hero for the fame or the money, but for the greater good of keeping others safe.

Giving her a teary smile he nodded.

During the rest of the ride and the walk towards school Shiori and Izuku got to know one another, at some point in the journey Midoriya would share about what Bakugou was like when they were younger and the adventures they would go on in their neighborhood.

Shiori would laugh at his stories-mainly the ones where Bakugou would recklessly fall and in return she would tell him about her childhood friend who also attended U.A under the department of support and how she would drag her into trying her new inventions- in which most of the time ended in disasters. At some point whilst entering the gate they both became two wild fanatics discussing All Might and the many collectible items they both owned from him.

Class A-1 were surprised to see the two enter together intently engaged in conversation and how they both enthusiastically would finish each other sentences. Shiori would usually enter the room after Bakugou the two exchanging insults, whereas Midoriya would enter on his own or with Uraraka and Iida. Unable to understand what they were talking about the rest of the class resumed their activities.

Once Iida had ordered everyone to their seats Shiori headed towards her seat greeting Kaminari and Kirishima.

"What was that about? You and Midoriya were speaking so fast that it all sounded like gibberish." Kaminari turned back towards her.

"We were just discussing a lot of retro All Might stuff, I bumped into him on my way to school."

"I wouldn't have taken you for the enthusiastic All Might nerdy kinda person Shio-chan, but then you came in those shoes yesterday." He snickered earning himself a playful punch on the shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure you just offended half of the world's population Denki." Shiori deadpanned.

Kirishima looked at his two friends in interest and shook his head. Not a day was boring and he enjoyed the morning talks they would ensue in. The sound of the door opening alerted the trio as they sat straight in their seats thinking Aizawa had arrived.

"Ahhh, it's just _Bakagou_ , everyone please resume to whatever you were doing." Shiori announced in a taunting voice.

"What did you say! I'll beat your ass before class starts!" Crackling sounds followed his threat.

"Chill, I was just messing with you, it's too early for me to deal with your explosive ass-"

The door slid open before Shiori could finish her sentence, this time revealing Aizawa who sent a warning glance at both students. Immediately dispersing the argument. As he casually walked to the center of the classroom he monotonously announces the schedule for the day.

"For today's hero-basic training…It's turned into a class with three instructors, All Might, and myself along with one more person."

At the mention of the third person, the class became more interested, as everyone leaned forward in their seats anticipation and curiosity what kind of hero training they were going to do that they needed one more instructor.

Sero raised his hand asking what kind of training they were going to do. At that Aizawa raised a flashcard the words 'Rescue' written on it.

"Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between- It's rescue training"

Murmurs of excitement filled the classroom.

"Rescue… Looks like it'll be a lot of work this time too." Denki turned to Mina.

"Right!"

" Idiot… this is the duty of a hero!"Kirishima lifted his elbows on his desk, staring at them. "My arms are ready to rumble!"

"Your enthusiasm is so contagious Eijirou." Shiori slumped in her desk.

"Besides what are my weapons suppose to do to rescue….." she muttered.

"No one can beat me in the water, ribbit." Tsuyu turned to them both.

"Hey, I am not done yet." Aizawa's voice cut through the air grabbing everyone's attention. "You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time- because there are probably costumes that limit your abilities, too." He pressed the button activating the costume rack.

"The training will take place off-campus so we're taking a bus. That is all. Get to it." At the dismissal the student got up to retrieve their belongings.

* * *

Shiori stood next to Mina as they waited for the rest of the class to arrive. Tugging at her jacket in frustration she gave up. "I feel so exposed. It doesn't help that Mineta keeps staring either." Her words came out in mumbled irritation. Mina just nodded her head in agreement. Before Shiori lost her patience and blasted Mineta who now preyed on Uraraka as she conversed with Midoriya, a blown whistle grabbed their attention.

 _Lucky bastard._

"Class A-1. Gather around, form two lines by your student numbers in order to make boarding the bus go smoothly." After finishing his explanation the whistle still kept blowing while he repeatedly raised his right arm in the air.

"Somebody's taking their role pretty seriously." Mina stated amused by Iida's actions. Shiori just laughed at how overly serious he looked, glancing at Kaminari and Kirishima as they approached the two girls also looking amused.

"Let's get going before our class rep here blows a fuse."

As soon as they boarded the bus, Iida went into despair as the layout proved to be different than he imagined. "Shoot, I didn't think it'd be this type of bus..!"

"There was no point, huh."

The layout consisted of eight seats facing one another while the rest of the layout were in pairs. Shiori she ended up sitting next to Bakugou, as Jirou had taken the seat next to Todoroki. She was still grateful to at least be able to talk to her small group as she leaned on the rail overlooking Kirishima.

Reaching in her pocket she pulled out the snack she had snuggled into the bus. Opening the bag she picked out a piece of the spicy treat humming in satisfaction. She glanced at Bakugou who's head leaned on the window. Deciding to be 'polite' she shoved the bag under his nose, startling the dazed boy, his body acting on reflex as his hands grabbed her arm.

"Want some?" She asked undisturbed by his aggressiveness.

"The hell…" The boy grumbled as he stared at the bag, shoving her hand a little to forcefully.

"They're Karamucho spicy potato chips- "

"I know how to fucking read! I don't want any of your shitty food -fuck for all I know you poisoned them!"

"Like hell I would! What kind of aspiring hero would do that?!" Shiori screeched offended by the assumption.

Kirishima looked at the group in concern, "Who let those two sit together?"

Both Shiori and Bakugou had engaged in a fight. Bakugou grasping both of Shiori's wrists to prevent her from shoving a chip in his mouth. Where as Shiori, pushed against his force her right leg pushing the rest of his body at bay. The sight was more comical to the onlookers than serious.

"K-kacchan?" Midoriya stuttered looking horrified, his palm covering his mouth in fear for his newfound friend.

"Shut it you shitty nerd!" Bakugou retaliated towards the green haired boy, before turning his attention back towards Shiori.

"Just take the damn potato chip dammit! If you did't want it you could have politely declined instead of insulting my actions! Why do you always have to be so difficult!"

"I don't need your damn food!" He hit her hand away from him.

Shiori mockingly gasped, letting her arms go limp at her side, "Don't tell me...You can't handle spicy foods?"

"I never said that you dipshit."

"No no, I understand." Shiori stopped fighting back releasing her wrists as she sat back down looking at the chip with a serious expression. "Not all of us can handle it, guess your not as badass as I thought you were _Kacchan_." Shiori waved her hand that held a potato chip in a dismissive way before popping it into her mouth. The smallest hint of victory showed in her eyes as she emphasized the crunch of the snack, mockingly.

Bakugou was annoyed. The moment she sat next to him, he should've known it had been an utter mistake. But, now his pride was in the line, he didn't need these extras to think he was weak especially weak to spicy foods. Bakugou can handle spicy, hell he ravishes his food in hot sauces- his ramen is always at the hottest level. He turned to look at the white haired girl as she munched on another chip, exaggerating her chewing to taunt him.

That was it he had enough.

As Shiori was about to munch on another chip, a hand grabbed her wrist. Bakugou was in the heat of the moment, he needed to prove her wrong, he leaned in and ate the chip from her hand a new wave of accomplishment as he swallowed the chip and looked towards the girl.

Shiori could hear the short circuiting of her brain, as she tried to comprehend what the hell had just transpired. Images of having Bakugou's face up close as he ate the chip from her hand replayed. Everyone also looked bewildered at his actions.

Bakugou now seemed to catch up on what had happened his eyes going wide.

 _Shit…_

"Fucking told you, Troublesome, n-next time don't just fucking assume things!" He said before turning back to the window in order to escape what had just happened.

The tension was cut off by Asui, in which Shiori was grateful for, as she avoided looking at Bakugou, and those in front of her finding sudden interest in her gloves.

"I say whatever comes to mind." Turning to the boy next to her "Midoriya-chan." The boy became flustered as she addressed him. "Um..yes. Asui?"

"Call me Tsuyu-chan. Your Quirk is like All Might's"

'Huh?! Y-You think so?"

Kirishima turned towards Asui after glancing at Shiori with concern, "Wait a sec, Tsu-chan, All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his. He reminded her. "They just kinda look the same."

Shiori glanced at Midoriya, her mind going back to his fight against Bakugou. He had gotten severely injured to the point where he passed out. Her head tilting to the side as she saw the sudden relief gracing the boys features at Kirishima's deduction.

"But, it's nice to have a simple augmenting-type Quirk. You can do lots of flashy stuff." Raising his hands he activated his Quirk."My Hardening's strong against others, but unfortunately, it doesn't look like much." Midoriya shuffled closer admiration held in his green eyes, "I think it's really cool. It's a Quirk that can definitely be Pro tier"

Deciding to join the conversation Shiori leaned forward her arms hanging from the bus rail, "Eijirou you need to give yourself more credit. Your Quirk is amazing, and with your driven personality you'll make an amazing hero."

Kirishima smiled at the praise."Pro huh? But you have to think about popularity as a hero too, you know."

"My Navel Laser is pro-level in both flashiness and strength." Aoyama chipped in.

"But, it's not that great if it gives you a stomachache." Mina patted his shoulder in pity as Aoyama stiffened at the comment.

"Well, if your talking about flashy and strong." Kirishima turned towards the back of the bus. "It's gotta Todoroki and Bakugou, am I right?

Besides her she felt Bakugou twitch at the mention of his name. Shiori sparing a glance his way. She remembered what she had told him at the beach. He had all the qualities to be a hero but, it was his way of approaching and seeing others that held him back. She glanced at her arms a small holographic hue emitted from them disappearing as fast as it came. Compared to him and Todoroki she didn't amount to much.

"Bakugou is always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular though." Shiori stiffened as she felt Bakugou stand his hand on the railing she was leaning on.

"What the hell! You wanna fight!" He finally lost self control.

"See?" Tsuyu proved her point completely unfazed by the sudden violence.

"We haven't known each other that long, so it's amazing that everyone already knows his personality is crap steeped in sewage." Shiori gave an unflattering snort at Kaminari's description. She yelped when Bakugou yanked her back in order for him to lean over the rail.

"What's with that vocabulary, bastard- I'll kill you?!"

Comments were thrown back and forth. Midoriya was in his own state of disbelief, for the first time in his life Kacchan was being teased. Shiori glanced between the two fully entertained putting her chips into good use. Bakugou sensing the amusement from her glared in her direction as she turned the other way pretending to be engrossed in the seat's detailing.

"Oh look, what fine detailing." Her hand rubbing the seat in interest.

"We're here." Aizawa's announcement halted the rowdiness in the bus. "Stop messing around" He threw a pointed look at Bakugou.

"Yes sir!"

"Yes Sir." Bakugou slumped back down. Both students met each other's eyes before abruptly turning the other way. The bus coming to a stop.

* * *

"Everyone, I have been waiting for you." As soon as they stepped off the bus they were met with the sight of the Space Hero: Thirteen. His static voice greeting them.

"It's the space hero: Thirteen, the gentlemanly hero who has rescued tons of people from disasters!" Midoriya couldn't help his fanboy self back, his hands covering his mouth in disbelief.

"Oh I love Thirteen." Besides him Uraraka jumped in excitement.

"Look at the size of this thing. It's huge." Shiori strained her head up sizing the structure. "The school must've paid tons to build this thing, as expected from U.A…" Besides her she felt Kirishima's gaping self nod.

"Let's go inside without delay." He gestured towards the building. The class bowed together greeting their instructor for the day. "We look forwards to working with you!"

Fallen cities, Mountains, Mudslides… any disaster one could think of appeared right before the eyes of the students as they entered the building.

"It looks like USJ!" Kirishima exclaimed. Besides him Shiori looked around in awe along with the rest of her classmates.

"A shipwreck, landslides, a windstorm etc… it is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint' or USJ for short!" Thirteen spread his arms.

 _It really is USJ!_

Shiori scratched her cheek as she sweatdropped, "Well now no one here can say they haven't gone to USJ now…" Besides her Mina sweatdropped. "I don't think it works that way Shi-chan."

Aizawa walked towards Thirteen addressing him on the matter of All Might's whereabouts. As the teachers discussed the matter in a private matter the rest of the class where taking in their surroundings.

"It can't be helped, then let's begin."Grabbing the class's attention.

"Let's see. Before we begin, let me say one thing, or two...three...four...five... maybe six…"

 _Its increasing!_

Raising his hand Thirteen began his address. "Everyone, I am sure you are all aware of my Quirk: Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it into dust"

"You have been able to use that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters right?" Midoriya's keen enthusiasm seeped out as he questioned the hero.

"Yes, but it is a power that can kill easily. Some of you also have Quirks like that right?" The air of excitement shifted. "In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step." Shiori glanced at her hands. A distant unpleasant memory seeping inside her mind.

 _The fear in Shiori's vivid brown eyes increased the more she looked at the bodies in the floor. Her hoodie masking her face, as she pleaded for her parents to wake up, shaking their bodies. She looked at one of the villains who helped that man that murdered her parents, rage swirled in her mind, placid brown turned blood red. Making her presence known, she had the intent to harm. Releasing a screech of despair a holographic blue knife turned into solid red._

 _Metal met skin and blood gushed and splattered on the floor and on her face…_

 _Then she saw a whirlpool and the man disappearing before she saw black._

"… this class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers, so you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others" Thirteen finished his speech with a bow.

As the class applauded Thirteen Shiori couldn't help but let out a small bitter laugh. _You do not have to powers to harm others. Then why did I do that 8 years ago then...if I have the power to help why did I send one man to the ground? If I had the powers to help then...then why couldn't I save them?!_ Her mind was in turmoil, then she felt it, a gut wrenching feeling.

" All right then, first-" Aizawa's sentence was cut short as the lights crackled and went out around the dome. Shiori glanced around she along with the rest of the class were under the assumption that the training exercise had already next thing to falter was the waterfall as spurts of water were inconsistently released.

Aizawa sensing something was wrong turned his eyes holding an alarm. Turning back to the students he yelled in an alarmed state. "Gather together and don't move!" Turning to his fellow colleague he instructed, "Thirteen protect the students."

Besides her Kirishima glanced out also noticing the uninvited appearances, "What is that? Is it like the entrance exam where the lesson's already started?" He leaned forward whereas Midoriya stepped forward only to be stopped.

That when they saw it. The area around the fountain distorted as dark purple ripples emerged spreading till a vast amount of space had been taken up.

"Don't move." Aizawa brought his goggles to cover his eyes. _This is bad._

"Those are villains"

Everyone was frozen in fear. Shiori felt sick to her stomach, not because of the masses of villains, but because of the source of where they were coming from. That purple mist brought her back to that day, it was where _that_ murder came and escaped from.

"No..." she stepped back bumping into someone in the process. If that thing was here, chances are that the man that attacked that day might also be here. Her head pounded, her chest felt like it was ripping itself apart and then there was nothing she could do. _God no please. Shiori didn't want to feel this way._

Bakugou stood eyes gazing analyzing the villains until something bumped him. Looking down it was the troublesome girl but, before he could throw an insult his eyes widened at the fearful state she was in. She kept muttering. The only words he understood from her were, 'murder' 'mama' 'papa' 'mist' 'not again' 'why' and 'dead'.

Grabbing her shoulders he pulled her in back of him. "If you have no intention of fighting then don't stand in front of me." Turning to look at her he scowled. "If this is how you act when you see some lowlife villains, then consider dropping out."

Shiori felt angry towards him, but, he was right.

Shiori was here for a reason, she wouldn't let them get away this time. She wanted answers and she was going to get them one way or another. Shiori slapped her face with both hands, trying to get herself back into a stable mindset. The dark thoughts now at bay in a the corner of her mind but not forgotten.

Striding up she went to stand next to him, a determined look glazing her brown eyes, flickering red.

"Thought I was going to start calling you a Sissy Crybaby." He side glanced at her. Turning towards him, she sighed. "I swear to whatever high power there is if you ever call me that, after I'm done with these low life losers , I'm going after you."

Bakugou scoffed at her remark. "As if. Next time I see you having that dumbass look on your face, I'll be beating the shit out of you instead of these fucking, weak ass pieces of shit."

"Damn Kacchan, you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Shut up!"

They both turned facing the villains ready to act when the time comes.


	5. In The Dark

" _Mama!" The little girl yelled in desperation, "Papa!"_

 _The girl who was no older than seven, used her elbows to crawl through the collapsed building coughing constantly as she breathed the dust that filled the air. Her small body allowed her to crawl through the small cracks as she tried to locate where she had last seen her parents. Small strands of white escaped her hoodie as they stuck to the sweat, blood and grime in her small face._

 _When light beamed at the end, she willed herself to crawl faster ignoring the cuts on her hands and knees. When the dust cleared she saw her father sprawled on the floor, blood beginning to pool around him. A scream of agony ripped through the air as she ran towards his body, desperately shaking him in hopes that he would wake up. The girl's constant cries soon died out as her throat became hoarse and realization that her Papa was not going open his eyes became clear._

 _The girl had sat besides him, numbly holding his hand. Her head jerked up when she heard the voices of two people arguing, one of the voices being her Mama's. Solemnly letting go of her father, the girl ran towards her mother's location, stopping before a blast of blue could hit her. Hiding behind rubble she saw her mom, her face also looking worse for wear, eyes filled with fear, anger and sadness. Shiori's attention was brought towards the cloaked figure on the opposite side of her mother, the person looked unscathed and smug. Her attention was brought back towards her mother as she addressed the villain._

" _Why are you doing this, why now?!"_

" _Why...because you ruined me, you and your poor excuse of a husband!" His voice was filled with malice and hurt. He raised his hand, and her mother was pinned down. Her eyes filled with hatred and regret. As she struggled with an invisible foe._

" _I know this isn't real, so how exactly do you expect me to fear you. This is all but an illusion." Yukari looked at the villain with a victorious whatever was holding her down disappeared with a ray of blue._

" _Are you sure about that?" He laughed lifting his arms up. "Then how do you firmly believe the Hydrox next to you is real one?"_

" _What are you ensuing?" Yukari's arms went to grab something next to her, but instead a green hue passed throughout the body and a pile of snow dropped from midair._

" _No!" She dropped to her knees. "What did you do, where is he?!"_

 _With a snap of his finger a black mist appeared the body of the hero Hydrox dropped. Shiori would never forget the look of anguish on her mother's face, and she would never forget the sound that shattered her heart as her mother called out to her father begging him to come back._

 _Standing up Yukari rose to her feet. Eyes filled with vengeance. "You monster!"_

" _Now, now Yuka-chan, you loved me...he was just in the way."_

" _Don't call me that. You have no right. You left." Yukari's voice was weak. The man she used to love, the man that promised her everything was now a murderer._

" _You disappeared, I thought you were dead! What happened to you!?"_

 _Through the shadow of the cloak's hood a Cheshire like smile could be seen. "I met an interesting teacher, he has shown me many things, heroes… are truly the scum of society."_

 _His smile faltered, as his hand rose to his face. " I came back to save you from the mistake of becoming one of those bastards, but by the time I found you-" He approached the lifeless body on the ground. "You had forgotten about me, you had become enslaved to his ideal… there was a baby too. I thought I could save you and taken you with me and kill those two, but teacher said it wouldn't be the right time...so I waited and today I will make you see the flaws of heroes, and we can be happy together."_

 _Yukari was unnerved by the becoming of her past love. He was led to believe he was doing the right thing. As a hero she needed to defeat him, but as all heroes should do she wanted to save him as well._

" _Shoyo-"_

" _Don't call me that!" He snapped. "Takahashi Shoyo is gone. I go by Miraggio now." Raising his hand to her. "Lets go...we can finally be happy."_

" _No, I'll never be happy with you."_

 _Shaking his head, his voice filled with sadness. "I didn't want it to come down to this. But you leave me no choice." He took out a gun from his cloak. "It's a shame my quirk can create guns and weapons but they don't get the job quite done. Oh well… goodbye my love."_

 _With a single move of his finger the trigger went off. The bullet embedding itself onto Yukari's chest. Shiori couldn't comprehend the conversation she was too far but, when she heard the sound of the bullet making contact with her mother's flesh. She began to run. Her desperate cries grabbed the man's attention. "So their bastard child was here the entire time." He smirked pointing the gun towards her direction. "Well might as well kill you too. As you are reminder of my beloved and that scumbag. You should not exist in this world."_

 _Beyond that point Shiori's memory became fuzzy, all she did remember was All Might coming to her rescue before a bullet could end her life. And fighting him off, before he used his quirk, allowing him to create a mirage of himself fooling All Might. She saw the black mist appear and the man disappearing in it along with some men. She remembered hurting one of them, before crawling back to the bodies on the floor. Crying and crying until her chest hurt and she could no longer make no more sounds or shed any more tears. She shook them over and over her hands slowly tinting red. Her last memory was that of All Might softly smiling at her telling her she was okay and he was there. The rest of the day had been black._

* * *

The amount of villains where overwhelming, Shiori stopped counting at thirty. Besides her she could hear little crackles go off, just like her Bakugou was impatient.

"The trespassing the other day was the work of these scumbags after all, huh?" Shiori heard her teacher say. His quirk activating as the bandages and his hair flared into the air, ready to fight.

Kirishima peered out observing the villains. "Huh? Villains, there's no way they could get into a hero school!" Yaoyorozu stepped forwards also addressing Kirishima's concerns, "Sensei, what about the trespasser sensors?"

Thirteen sounded conflicted as well, "We have them, of course, but..."

"Did they only appear here or around the whole school? Either way, if the sensors are not responding,that means that they have someone with a quirk that can do that." Todoroki asked the silent question everyone seemed to be thinking in their minds.

"An isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here. They might be fools, but they aren't dumb, they must have a plan." His eyes narrowed at the scene in front of him. "This surprise attack was carefully planned." His statement only brought more unease feelings inside the students.

"Thirteen start the evacuation plan, try calling the school. These villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It's possible someone with a radio-wave type powers is interfering." Turning to the young boy. "Kaminari. You try contacting the school with your Quirk too."

Raising the hand toward his earpiece Kaminari's his eyes turned into a determined gaze. "Yes sir"

Midoriya came forward his mind in panic. "What about you sensei? Will you fight by yourself? With that many, even if you can erase their Quirks…" His voice became more confident, taking a stance. "Eraser Head's fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy's Quirk. A frontal battle is…" His words faded, unable to speak the negative outcome that could happen.

Shiori jumped in agreeing with Midoriya. "He's right sensei, even you should know that's irrational. I can help you from up here." Shiori activated the blue hologram in her arms a sniper-rifle took shape. " I can take some of them out-"

"You can't be a hero with just one trick. I appreciate the offer but, your safety is much more important." Stepping forward he addressed his colleague. "I'm leaving it to you, Thirteen."

Not waiting for a response he jumped down into the pool of villains awaiting for action.

As soon as he left, Thirteen began instructing the evacuation plan to the students. As the villains had been preoccupied they began to make their way for the door.

Shiori let the sniper in her hand disappear running in between Kirishima and Bakugou. A swirl of black and purple appeared before all of them, causing the students to halt in alertness, all of them waiting for the villain to make a move. Some of them ready to fight, others sacred. Shiori was't sure which one of them she was.

"I won't let you." The villain's body seemed to be composed of mist, his voice sending shivers down her spine. He had been there that day, she was so certain and she was going to bring him down and demand for answers.

"Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us but, we have invited ourselves in to the home of the heroes, U. A High School, in order to have All Might the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath." The villain spoke rather formally, as if he was discussing business matters with an equal, most villains were brash and blabbered nonsense. It irritated Shiori, his formal tone sounded smug, as if he were a class above them all.

"Kill? All Might..." Shiori whispered taking her hood, she hastily put it on listening the man's address.

"I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been a change of plans?" The mist around him seemed to become larger."Well, that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play."

Sensing the two boys beside her shift their stance, she looked over at them to confirm their intentions. " _It would be those two. Well at least I wasn't the only one."_ Shiori smirked at the thought. As soon as they made way for the villain Shiori ran forward using Bakugou's explosion to get besides the villain.

"Did you consider that you'd get beaten by us before you did it?" Kirishima stated confidently throwing a swing with his hardened arm. Once the smoke had cleared Shiori gritted her teeth as their attack did not affect him, until she heard him utter, "Oh dear, that's dangerous." The mist around him wiggle all over the place exposing a metal collar, before going back into place. "That's right. Even if you are students, you are excellent golden eggs."

"Maybe you should look at your surroundings more, you talk too much." A mini gun took form in her hands. "It's pissing me off!" As soon as it took form she fired away, satisfaction in seeing the villain squirm trying to avoid the firepower. She stopped in frustration as she failed to blast the metal collar off. Her gun transitioning to a spear getting ready to throw it before Thirteen's voice disrupted her.

"No! Move away, you three!" Before Thirteen could activate his Quirk the villain had been a second too early already taking action towards them.

"My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!" His mist expanded and sent a gust of wind covering the whole class. Shiori dug the spear to the ground holding her stance in order not to be swept away by the force.

"What is going on!?" Her grip tightened on the spear, escaped white locks wildly danced hitting her face. Then she became worried as the screams of her fellow classmates were no longer heard. As soon as the wind subsided Shiori lifted her head up searching for any signs of her classmates hoping some had been able to hold their ground as well.

To her relief a good handful had remained: Mina, Sero, Sato, Shoji, Uraraka, Iida and Thirteen. Quickly putting distance between herself and the warp gate she joined the rest of the group.

"I'm so glad to see some of you remained here, with Thirteen's Quirk and some teamwork we can all take him out." Shiori approached Sero.

Uraraka was the first to respond to her, "Sakurai-san! You weren't taken despite the close distance, I'm so happy your okay." Shiori gave her a smile to show her well-being toward the frightened girl. Her face contorted with anger as she gazed at the warp gate, "First of all we need to know where he sent all of our classmates. He said torture and kill, and to be honest with you, I don't like the sound of his certainty at all." Turning her head she looked over to Shoji. "Shoji-kun. Do you think you can gather the location of some of our classmates?" Shoji nodded creating eyes and ears on his duplicated arms.

"I hope they're safe…" Mina whispered worry etched on her face. Sero turned towards her trying to reassure the girl. "They'll be fine, we'll be fine, after all we are the students from U.A's hero course, with All Might as our teacher and Aizawa sensei too, we've prepared for moments like this."

"Can you check?" Iida addressed Shoji his eyes never leaving the villains figure.

"Everyone is scattered, but they are all in the building." At this everyone couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good...The only problem left is how to deal with that bastard." Shiori nodded her head in the villains direction. Iida also seemed frustrated with their current situation as well as he gritted his teeth. Sero adjusted his stance into a defensive one. "Damn it, physical attacks can't hit, him and he can warp things. His Quirk is the worst!"

"Thirteen what do we do?" Shiori turned towards the space hero, hoping, praying he had a solution.

"Class Rep!" He turned to Iida who straightened at the sound of his position. "I entrust this duty to you. Run to the school and tell them about what is happening alarms are not sounding, and our phones do not have signal- the alarm system is based on infrared rays." The pro hero looked onto the scene where Eraserhead was. "Even though Eraserhead is erasing people's Quirk left and right, they are still not working-"

"-which means they must have someone with an interference type quirk hidden somewhere." Shiori unintentionally cut him off biting her nail in contemplation after hearing where his hypothesis was nearing towards. Nodding at her statement Thirteen turned back to look at the threat in front of him. "It would be faster for you to run and get help than for us to find that person."

Iida didn't like the idea one bit, he wouldn't be able to resist the guilt of him leaving the place where his classmates may be harmed. "But it would be a disgrace as class rep to leave everyone behind-"

"Go emergency exit!" Sato walked in front of the group his face determined taking a fighting stance. "If you can go outside, there are alarms. That's why these guys are only doing this inside, right?" Sero joined him an unspoken plan emerged between the group. "As long as you go outside they won't follow you. Blow this fog away with your legs!"

"Use your Quirk in order to save others!" Thirteen repeated his line igniting something within Iida.

Uraraka walked behind him, her words coming out as encouragement for him, "I can totally support you like I did in the cafeteria!" Mina nodded besides her.

"Iida your the only one with the capable quirk of doing this task, the rest of us will do our best to subdue the villain-but we'll only be able to do that if you do your part too." Shiori walked besides him her mini-gun brandished on both her hands ready to fire. "Leave the villains to us Class Rep we got it from here." She finished with a wink in order to lessen his worry.

How can Iida refuse this task when his classmates were counting on him. Nodding his head he to prepare for take off. The hums of his ignitions echoed around them a signal to get ready.

"Even if you have no choice, are there really idiots who talk about their plans in front of the enemy?!" The villain unleashed his mist towards the students. Thirteen lifted his hand as the small opening of his finger opened, "We did it because it doesn't matter if we were found out!" He unleashed his Quirk immediately sucking in the mist, "Black Hole!"

"Iida-kun-"

'Black Hole turns everything to dust. I see, it is an astounding Quirk. However Thirteen, you are a hero who works to rescue people from disasters." Shiori wasn't liking the sound of his smug voice, he spoke as if he wasn't worried at all. At this rate Shiori wouldn't be surprised if her teeth chipped from all the gritting she was doing. "As expected, your battle experience is less than that of an average hero."

 _No!_

"Thirteen, behind you-" Her warning was too late as a warp gate appeared behind the Pro.

 _That bastard, he warped Black Hole behind Thirteen! At this rate…_

Thirteen noticed the effects of his Quirk on himself, "A warp gate!" His suit began to crumble as the Quirk began to suck its owner in.

The villain was so smug and it disgusted Shiori. "You turned yourself to dust." Amusement laced his voice.

"H-he got me..."

The students were horrified, if a Pro was beaten like that then what hope did they have.

Mina's scream echoed, "Sensei!"

Sparing no thoughts Shiori turned to Iida they still needed to try. "Iida-kun. Go. Now!"

Sato joined in helping Iida snap out of his daze. "Hurry!"

Fire emerged from the engines, and as quick as he could Iida began to run for the gate. "Damn it..!" The villain's attention turned towards him Shiori taking advantage of the distraction to position herself.

"One of the children who was not scattered… We are only waiting for All Might. If the teachers are called here, it'll be hard for us." A warp gate emerged in front of Iida's destination.

"You guys help get Iida out of this goddamn place. Mina, Uraraka make sure Thirteen is responsive, help the boys if you can!" Shiori instructed. Sero looked at her in apprehension, "What about you Shiori-san?"

"I'm going to help Iida-kun get to the gate, I'll be going ahead since his attention is on him. Then I'll get that warp bastard."

Before Iida ran himself in the warp gate Shoji tackled it down using his brute strength. "Go! Hurry!"

Not hesitating anymore Iida continued, "Everyone, wait for me!"

"You impertinent-" Deciding to take matters into his own hands the villain went after Iida himself."-I will not allow you to go outside!"

"Uraraka, you see it right?!"

"Yes!"

Appearing next to Iida Shiori skidded to a stop, "Don't worry Iida, keep going, We'll hold him off, you'll have to pry the door open by yourself if I can't help."

"Be gone!" Mist surrounded both of them.

Shiori activated her Quirk, Dual Revolvers on both her hands, "Not on my watch! Iida-kun! Go!" Shots began firing from the revolvers slowing the villain down, just in time for Uraraka to use her own Quirk on him.

Kurogiri had not seen the other castaway until the moment she had two weapons in front of him slowing him down. It had not been that she was able to sneak up on him, but the way her Quirk activated, just like his close colleague. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see what the girl looked like under her hood, if his hypothesis was correct, then his old friend had something interesting in store for him as soon as he got to his part of the plan. Too busy analyzing the female, he had become unaware of the rest and let his guard down realizing too late until his body was floating in midair. "My body! Oh no!"

"Who's the idiot now?" Shiori gloated her voice intentionally smug.

Shiori stopped her shooting as soon as Uraraka lifted the villain up, hurrying she made her way towards the door in hopes that she could help Iida open them. As soon as she reached Iida her weapons disappeared, she grabbed a handle on one door using all her strength to pry it open. Slowly but surely they managed a crack and a few seconds later an opening big enough for Iida to pull through.

While Kurogiri extended himself to stop the two teens, Sero and Sato combined their strengths to keep him at bay.

"This should be big enough!"

"Yes!"

As soon as Iida was out, the doors closed themselves shut. Wiping the sweat of her forehead, Shiori was ready to begin her own mission. Using the gauntlets she powered up, she blasted her way up, using Bakugou's style of traveling towards the warp gate. Gaining up on him in little time.

"I won't let you go that easily!" A warhammer transitioned replacing the gauntlets, smacking him into the ground.

"Sakurai-san!" The group watched as the girl disappeared into the ground with the villain, worry etched on their faces. The sound of Thirteen's groans of pain pulling their attention away.

* * *

Shiori was now in a secluded corner at the end of the plaza, the villain caught in between the ground and her war hammer struggling to get free. Shiori smirked in satisfaction, deciding to intimidate him she put more pressure on the hammer gaining a grunt from the mist villain.

"If you try to move, I'll pull the trigger on this thing. I'm sure you wouldn't want that. I'm trying to be a hero here, so please don't make force me to do things that are unheroic...okay? Now shall we get started then?" Her voice dripped with sweet sarcasm at first and then it took a hardened turn. She took the villain's abrupt stops as an answer.

"You heroes always try to sedate violence with more violence, we are just simply trying to get rid of this stained society. Although with that attitude of yours you don't seem very heroic at all." Amusement laced his voice and it vexed her even more.

"Shut up, maybe if you answer my questions, I might actually consider letting you go, partially unscathed."

"And if you don't like the answers to it _hero_?

"Then, I'll definitely make sure you never warp again." Her voice carried a promise. Shiori squatted in front of the villain in order to maintain eye contact with him.

"Seven and a half years ago-" Shiori began her confidence slowly diminishing, was she really ready? She had mixed feelings she wanted to know so desperately for closure, but she didn't want to bear the truth of it all. Shiori took a deep breath and exhaled. "-What do you know about the deaths of the Pro Heroes: Electric Blue and Hydrox?"

"Ahh...yes. How could I forget about that momentum day. Although that is quite a peculiar question to ask. Tell me girl what is your relationship to this certain event?" Kurogiri was closer to getting his answer, he'd have to play along a little longer, but this discovery would be worth it.

"Answer my damn question! What do you know about their deaths! I'll make it simple so that your stupid villain brain comprehends." Her hammer pressured the metal brace harder making a small dent. Her voice now gravelly. "Who was the man that murdered them? Give me a name."

"I'm afraid that'll cost you a price...perhaps we can make an arrangement?" Shiori stayed silent contemplating, her frown was the only thing visible as her hood shadowed her nose up. Kurogiri took her silence as means to propose a bargain. "Reveal your face, I'm curious about the face behind the hood of the one person who has managed me to somewhat beg for...mercy." His voice was thick with conviction and interest.

"W-will you give me the identity of _that_ murdered?" He could detect fear in her voice, and anger, but also curiosity. Which was what he wanted. "I may be a villain, but I always keep my end of the bargain."

Shiori was cautious, weighing her options looking for any sign the villain to back out. But his tone and his willing cooperativeness unnerved her. He knew something she didn't, deciding that she didn't have many options or time, her hand slowly reached for her hood. Kurogiri waited in anticipation, in just a few seconds the success of their plan might increase, Tomura and his dear friend will be so proud.

With a shaking hand Shiori pulled her hood back, her white hair cascading to her back as it flowed to the air. Her eyes caught his attention, a vibrant neon red, as red like roses, so familiar yet so different. " _Yes, there is no doubt about it. My dear friends we have yet a chance of victory."_

Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, she returned her hood back to where it was.

"Tell me girl, you were there at the fight between those three weren't you? You must've been so young to witness that. We made sure that there was nobody nearby, but I vaguely remember one of our guys being stabbed. Something about Mama and Papa…the Pro Heroes: Electric Blue and Hydrox. They were your parents weren't they?" His tone walked the line between knowing and curiosity. He noticed the emotions cross her eyes, sadness and guilt.

"I gave you what you wanted! Now give me my end of the bargain!" Kurogiri didn't need her words to confirm, her actions gave the answer away.

"I'm afraid I can't disclose that information...privacy issues you see." If Shiori could see his facial expressions she would be able to see the sinister smile. "Now I think I have my answers." Shiori felt Kurogiri shift under her hammer disappearing in his own warp gate before appearing again this time in front of her.

Lifting her hammer in front of her she cocked the handle of the hammer ready to swing and fire if needed. "We had a deal!"

"Of course, but wouldn't it be better for you to see him yourself? Take this as a simple act of kindness after all I'm making a friend very happy. Tell him Kurogiri sent you."

Before Shiori could comprehend his words she was sucked into the warp gate this time with no support to ground herself. Her eyes widened in fear, as they registered, she was being sent to _him_. What was she supposed to do then, she berated herself for foolishly acting without a concise plan. As soon as Shiori felt herself exit the gate, she felt wind against her skin. Opening her eyes she found herself in falling into the collapse zone. Taking action fast she created her warhammer once more to swing it down on the roof of a building and pulled the trigger blasting the debris in order to slow her momentum and to ensure she wouldn't get heavily injured.

Face planting on the floor she groaned in pain. Her hands wobbled as she pressed them on the floor to support herself as she stood.

"Ouch…that damn warp gate...Kurogiri fucking bastard." She spoke in a hoarse whisper. Her head raised in alarm as she heard footsteps approaching the room she was in. Immediately getting on her feet a revolver in her hand she aimed at the doorless frame.

"-It was right here! How many of them do you think there are here?!" _Kirishima?_

"Fuckingshutupshittyhair-" _Bakugou._ Shiori sighed in relief as she saw them come into the room, immediately letting herself fall into the floor after sensing there was no real danger. Well besides the fact that Bakugou can and will actually try to fight her, but that in itself was another complication.

Both boys looked worse for wear, but for the most part they seemed uninjured. Kirishima had scratched on him none seemed to deep to call for immediate treatment, his hair a little disheveled, but still looked sturdy enough. Bakugou had his hand ready to blast her into space, his face held enjoyment. His eyes were accented by his mask, beads of sweat dripped from his face, small explosions made a popping sound from his hands. For once in her life she felt absolute joy in seeing him.

"It's just you two…" She smiled at them only to look in confusion as the two boys looked up at the roof in question. "Oh, I was falling from the sky the warp gate son of a-sorry yeah.I was dropped from the sky."

"The fuck did you take so long to get here? You were next to use when that shitty ass warp gate scattered us, assuming the positions you should've been thrown to the same place as us. Give us fucking answers now. We don't have enough fucking time!" He grabbed her by the collar his aggressiveness notably increasing, his actions lifting her off the floor.

Shiori sighed at Bakugou's impatience. Shiori told them about how she managed to stay at the plaza, and how Iida had been able to call for help, and everything else that happened in between. Keeping her encounter with Kurogiri out. During the storytelling she managed to pry his hands from her collar.

"Shiori-san, I'm glad your okay, Bakugou was right our class can definitely handle themselves." He looked at Bakugou in disbelief that he was right, irking the boy even more.

"For once he was right." Shiori replied nonchalantly looking at the boy.

"What the fuck did you say Troublesome! Wanna fight!?" Bakugou's strident voice echoed through the walls. Letting a small laugh she looked at him her hands held in defense, "It was a joke. Anyways we need to get back to the plaza. Aizawa sensei might be able to erase Quirks but it doesn't mean he's invincible."

"Do whatever the fuck you want I'm going after that warp gate bastard." His voice was low and gravely. As he turned around walking towards the exit hands in his pocket.

"Then you know about the collar he has on right?" She questioned seriously. Her question made him stop, as he turned back around smirking.

"Fucking idiot gave it away when we attacked at the plaza, and you confirmed it when four eyes was escaping."

"Wow Kirishima wasn't kidding, you really can be calm and rational when you want to be don't you, _Kacchan_?" She teased as she walked up to him standing besides Kirishima, the two of them absorbing the sight of Bakugou trembling as he tried to restrain himself.

Kirishima decided it was best for him to interfere before his two classmates would begin their usual banter, stepping in between the two he held his hands out imitating a referee. "We should get moving, the more we just stand here, the less time we have to do something."

Shrugging Shiori stepped back, Bakugou followed after his eyes still sending lasers at her. "Lets fucking go then."

Kirishima and Shiori activated their Quirks as Bakugou's hand began to sear, smoke emitting from them in case they encountered a villain on their way.

* * *

"Why does he get to be in the front." Shiori wheezed as they ran across the zone. "No one is in charge Shiori." Kirishima sighed in exasperation being the mediator between those two might just end up killing him rather than the villains.

"Well he clearly acts like it." She grumbled. "Can you stop exploding your sweat in my face!" Shiori snapped at Bakugou who was using his explosions to quicken his pace. Firing an explosion once more he grinned menacingly at her, "If it fucking bugs you so much-" _Boom._ "-then just move aside Troublesome. It's not that hard, common sense."

Shiori swallowed the string of profanities, reluctantly moving, deciding that it wasn't the time to argue with the boy. Her mind was still on high alert Kurogiri said he was taking her to him but, instead she was lead to Bakugou and Kirishima.

 _Did he send me to the wrong place? No... I don't think so Kurogiri looks like he does whatever he needs to do with efficiency, he doesn't look like the type to make a careless mistake._

"Shiori look out!" Kirishima's frantic voice snapped her back into reality a little too late.

"Wha-" Her body fell to the floor as she was struck to the side. Groaning in pain she looked up at the person responsible, fury laced Shiori's face, as she tasted metallic on her lip.

A woman stood a few feet away from them a sadistic grin on her face. But, what had her frozen in place was the figure on top of the building as his cloak rippled from the wind. _So that bastard did send me to the right place._

Shiori stood up, she knew what she had to do now, looking back towards the two boys, she wiped the blood of the corner of her mouth.

"You guys go ahead without me." Her voice gave no room for arguments. Kirishima gawked at her, "You aren't serious Shiori, we can take her down together-" He wasn't aware of the second figure, to which Shiori decided was a good thing.

Shiori shook her head, "No, you two need to go now, the more time we waste here the less time we have to help Eraserhead and someone has to take care of this one." She brought her hands together as she cracked her knuckles. "Besides I can take care of myself you wouldn't even know that I was gone."

Bakugou regarded the girl in front of him, her gaze determined and unresolved. He scoffed, looking at her before beginning to jog past her. "Do whatever you want."

"Are you serious Bakugou?! We can't just let her alone-"

"Do you trust me Kirishima?" Shiori waited for Kirishima to nod at her. "Then trust me that I'll be fine by myself." Smirking at him, a playful look danced in the pool of her eyes. Her hands reaching for her goggles as she put them over her eyes and her hood back on. "Besides I did beat you in the fight simulation remember."

Letting out a scoff in disbelief Kirishima look at Shiori, as a close friends he feared for her safety, but she was right she could handle herself. "Alright then. Be safe, we'll need you so make it quick!"

Shiori shot him a thumbs up, 'You got it! Now go!"

Before she fully turned around she heard Bakugou's rough voice ring through the air, "Don't do anything fucking stupid and hurry your ass up… Don't you also fucking dare to die, I'm still not done with you."

Shiori couldn't help but smile, "Is that your way of saying 'Be safe'- don't worry. Like I said you won't even know I'm gone."

Both boys swiftly turned and began their way back to the plaza. Kirishima spared one last glance at the girl before she disappeared from their view. "I'm still worried…"

"Shut up Shitty hair, Troublesome is stupid, but not that fucking stupid to let those low life bastards beat the shit out of her."

"Your way of caring really needs improvement, but thats thinking like a man, Bakugou! I believe in her too."

Bakugou created an explosion lifting himself into mid air as they began the journey for the plaza, "I don't fucking care, shitty hair." He grumbled.

* * *

Making sure the boys were gone she directed her full attention to the woman. She looked to be in her mid twenties, her pink hair tied into braids. "Say, do I go after those two?" She questioned clicking something in her ear. Shiori's eyes squinted to observe better, her stance ready to fight in case she attempted to pursue Bakugou and Kirishima. "Alright." She let go of the ear piece, turning her gaze towards Shiori. "Cute." Confusion overcame her features as the woman turned around walking away.

"Hey, where do you think your going, I'm not done with you yet!" Her eyes met purple as the woman sized herr up and down her honeyed voice rang through the air her hand dismissing her, "I don't want to ruin such a pretty doll like you." Shiori gawked in disbelief looking up at the building panic filled her insides as the cloaked man was no longer there.

 _That woman is my only way to him._ Shiori sprinted towards where the pink haired individual disappeared to only to come in front of a door. Readying herself for an onslaught she readied herself. A hand on the handle, she slowly opened the door a gust of wind pushing her forcefully. The first thing that welcomed her was a white abyss filled with leafless trees.

 _Snow?_

Shiori shivered as the cold substance nipped her skin where goosebumps began to form. She surveyed the area looking for the woman, only to find nothing that would inform her of their whereabouts. "She couldn't have gotten that far in this snow...maybe I should go back to the others." Shiori turned to make her way back, a knot formed in her stomach as soon as she couldn't find the door. Being left with no choice Shiori began her way through the dense forest.

It felt like eternity before she reached a clearing. Pure snow layered the rest of the area, the sound of her boots crunching in the snow, and the whistle of the air echoed. Reaching a cliff she saw two figures at the end where another forest began. Narrowing her eyes she found the two people she had been searching for. Jumping the small cliff she began to sprint towards the other end, before a silvery voice rang through the clearing.

"My job was to find a random student and subdue them as bait, but Kurogiri contacted me and insisted that the girl with the hoodie was to be the one." He paused, from her spot she saw him pace. "Now why would that be? Is it because of your Quirk? It matters not, I'll be sure to ask him later after I'm through with you."

Her fists tightened, as she once more began to run. "Foolish girl. I'm not the one you will be fighting." With a swing of his hand shadows emerged from the stark trees.

"Wolves?"

"Beautiful aren't they I created them after all. Now my darlings don't injure her _too_ much, we still need her alive."

Shiori took a step back. There were too many, was this his Quirk-to summon wolves? Shiori shook her head. _No he said create._

"It doesn't matter I have questions for you, after I'm done with these things." She pointed her finger at him her voice hardening. "I'll be coming for you."

"I like you, fine let's play a little game, you try and defeat my darlings,if you succeed then I'll answer this question of yours. Which would be?"

"Seven and a half years ago you murdered the pro heroes Electric Blue and Hydrox, I wanna know why." As soon as she said those words the wind picked up, the snow fell harsher the force pushing her forward.

"Interesting question, but unfortunately you'll never find out." He dismissed her with a wave of his hands. "Darlings, attack." Shiori felt fury as he dismissed her. Letting her emotions get the best of her she quickly activated her Quirk, the holographic hue enveloping both arms, forming its shape of a medium-length, bolt rifle. Running to meet the first wolf she aimed her weapon towards the beast shooting it between the eyes widened as the creature disintegrated to snow. Shiori smirked she didn't have to hold back they weren't real.

Seeing two more come her way, she pointed the gun towards the snow, using the recoil to lift her into midair. The holographic blue hue, emerged once more as the rifle grew in size and changed shape. Making a 180 degree turn in the air she aimed the head of her newly formed scythe towards one of the wolves, cocking the trigger in the handle shooting one down, watching in amazement as it diminished into snow. As her feet touched the floor she ran to meet the last creature halfway,digging the blade of the scythe to the snow she baited the creature to get closer to her. Shiori used the handle to maneuver herself around the scythe landing a kick towards the beast. As soon a it stumbled she lifted the weapon and carried out a back-flip before firing a shot behind her, using the recoil of the shot she dashed forward at an incredible speed and entrapped the wolf in between her blade. "Tough luck." Pulling the trigger the blade closed around the wolf slicing it apart.

She turned to face the man, pointing her scythe towards him,"Looks like your _Darlings_ have nothing against my own _Darling_." Her voice then filled with determination and fury,"I'll make you pay for killing Mama and Papa!"

At the end of the clearing Shoyo watched as the girl activated her Quirk, surprise taking over him as her blue hue resembled his,but the concept was quite different. Anger flushed him as she defeated his darlings but, her declaration now seemed to click a memory poignant in the back of his head. She was the brat he tried to kill...his Yukari's child. Had Yukari kept her a secret from him? It would make sense, her hero profile was private only vague details as she kept work separate from her personal life, it was the reason why she became harder to look for, and that bastard that stole her from him too. If what he was thinking was true, then he understood why Kurogiri guided her to him. He let a small cackle, "Look at that Yukari, all the hard work and you failed." His voice trailed off; the conclusion was inescapable, all he needed was confirmation.

"Darlings, change of plans, take her hood and those damn goggles from her I need to be one hundred percent sure. Kurumi you'll be the last boss." He addressed the woman besides him as he watched the girl at the end of the clearing. She was his new 'Darling', All for One would be pleased.

"My oh my," He brought his hands up to his face, a menacing laugh erupted from inside him. "What do you think Yukari-chan? I have found what seems to be _our_ Darling."


	6. Singularity

_Shiori had gotten far too used to the city lights being her only stars. She'd forgotten how tremendous it felt to stare up at the stars back in her home, the sky black , and seeing small twinkling dots scattered all over it. Shiori remembered learning about them in a book once, gaseous balls of fire that would explode later on. Some of her classmates got the impression of stars being dangerous. When Shiori was three years of age, she insisted on sleeping in the backyard, her mother and father joined her. A small fire flickered in the middle of them three, the sound of the grasshoppers chirping and the fire crackling presented a new experience to the curious child. As she gazed up at the sky, Shiori remembered the book about the balls of fire._

" _Mama, Papa?" Shiori's brown eyes looked at them both, curiosity etched on her face._

 _Yukari smiled at her daughter, she reached her hand out to wipe the crumbs of cookies from the corners of Shiori's mouth, "What is it Shiori?"_

" _Are you scared of the stars?" Her words stopping short of a lisp due to the missing front teeth. Sensing the confusion from her parents she tried to elaborate, "In school today we learned how stars explode when they get too old, some of my classmates think their dangerous now… because then the pieces of the stars fall from the sky and can kill people, like the dinosaurs." She took a pause to swallow the remains of her snack. "So I've been thinking about them. I don't think their dangerous because they look so pretty from down here, but if they can hurt you…?"_

 _She looked at them expectantly. Eager to know their answer, after all her parents were always right. Keisuke and Yukari were both taken aback by the question, it felt too complex for a young three year old to think about. But, then again Shiori had always had a pension for quenching her curiosity._

 _Keisuke rubbed his chin in thought, letting out a hum. "I'm not scared of it!" He reached to lift Shiori up. " When I look up at the sky, I remember that everyone I love is looking at it too. We all live under the same sky after all. So whenever I need to feel assurance or when I miss you and your mother, I think to myself that you must be looking at it too, and I don't feel so bad anymore."_

 _Shiori looked at her father like he had just enlightened the world with his knowledge. "I knew the stars weren't scary!" She reached her tiny arm as if to reach for a star. "Then,whenever I miss you guys, then I look at the stars in the sky, because you two will be looking at them too-right!"_

 _Her parent just nodded laughing at the young girl's antics._

 _Ever since, Shiori preferred her father's point of view and she agreed with him. There was something about those dots that illuminated the sky at night. To her it made the hopeless less hopeless._

 _It turns out that they lived under the sky, but they saw different lights. And when she looked up she knew they weren't looking up with her, but that she was looking up at them._

* * *

Shiori struggled as she was pinned by one of the creatures, her scythe the only thing keeping distance between the creature and her. She willed a revolver on her other hand instantly shooting the creature between the eyes. She watched it dissolve into snow, allowing her to get a glimpse of the grey sky.

No stars.

She pulled herself up, a groan of frustration rippled in her throat. Shiori had yet to get halfway of the clearing. As soon as she'd destroy one of them, another would pop out and the cycle continued. Shiori nibbled at a fingernail, she needed to get this over with, she needed to get to the other side she was growing impatient, and she could tell she was getting sloppy with her work.

At the other end Shoyo was getting impatient as well. He had seen the girl fight, highly impressed with her skill, only making him want to see her face even more. He nibbled on his thumb, time was soon running out, reinforcements were coming soon and he needed to do his part before they came. He turned to look at the woman besides him. "Kurumi."

One word was enough to get Kurumi to understand the man's desire. She was essential to the plan, and they needed to regroup. " How much can I hurt her?" Her sadistic smile etched itself on her face. "Not too much, we need her mobility in order for this too work too… don't go overboard like last time, this time I will not accept your inability to stop yourself." The last words were a warning for her and she knew better than to go against him. "Yes sir." And with that she was gone.

Shoyo swiped his hand in the air the creatures that stood in the snow vanished, and if Shiori had looked any closer she would have detected the familiar holographic like hue in green. But, her confusion as to why the creatures were called off stopped her from seeing so. "Why did you-" A kick to her gut stopped her from finishing, Shiori's body skidded itself across the snow. Her stomach churned and she felt herself throwing up the contents from what she had eaten. The pink haired woman looked at her in glee. "You really are a beauty, let me see what's under the hood, pretty please." Her singsong voice put Shiori on edge.

She had managed to get up with shaky legs, her lips perked up an inch, as she wiped the corner of her mouth. "You bitch." Shiori held out her arms as Kamas appeared, giving them a forward spin, she threw the left one towards Kurumi. Using the woman's distraction in avoiding the Kama, Shiori sped forwards swiping the one on her right hand towards the woman's stomach.

Kurumi let out a gasp of pain, immediately she looked down, confusion laced her features. She was sure the damn brat had sliced her, but there was not blood or any physical indication that she had been hit but, internally her stomach was on fire, immense pain. "You damn brat. I must say, you're not much if the can't physically harm me."

Shiori gritted her teeth, she didn't' like her belittling her at all, she wanted to blast her into space. _Now I'm sounding like Bakugou, great._ Shiori's attention snapped at the sound of approaching footsteps, this time Kurumi had a staff on her hands, she was twirling it expertly, whistling a haunting nursery tune. She decided to play her game, a staff emerged on her left hand. Both girls let out a cry as they advanced to each other, as soon as the staffs made contacts the air rippled. Kurumi was closer now, she could see past the hood's shadow, intense red eyes greeted her behind the goggles, she was ghastly taken back, the eyes she had been used to seeing were staring back at her, but they held a certain amount of innocence to them. They were familiar but yet so unknown. Shiori took this opportunity to send a roundhouse kick towards the woman in front of her, successfully sending her skidding across the snow. They danced around each other, their defenses up and weapons ready, before they met each other once more. Staffs collided, kicks were sent, grunting and short battle cries were heard throughout the clearing. Shiori's staff twirled around her back, before striking the woman underneath her chin, just like the battle simulation a click was heard from the staff as she shot Kurumi to the ground.

Kurumi grunted in pain, as she spit some blood out coating the snow red. "That was a dirty move right there, brat."

Shiori smirked, "Shouldn't you be used to that?" She aimed a revolver at Kurumi' face, her voice hardening, "I'm done with you now."

Kurumi let out a laugh, making her sound insane, "You seriously think something so small can put me out of commission? If so then this will be easier than I thought." As soon as her sentence finished the Kurumi in front of her disappeared like the snow creatures, just that this time she saw the familiar holographic hue disappear along with it. She was dumbfounded, there was no way she would have done that, her quirk manifested with blue, this one was green. Could it have been, that Kurumi held a similar Quirk as her. _No._ Shiori shook her head, this was the man's doing, Kurumi disappeared just like the creatures did whenever she defeated one of them. Her eyes narrowed in concentration it was too much of a coincidence. _Was the reason why Kurogiri sent me here... was it because my Quirk was similar to his? What exactly is his Quirk?_

Too consumed in her thoughts she didn't notice the real Kurumi sneak up on her, knocking her down to her knees, a knife pressed to her throat immediately stopping her squirming, one wrong move and she'd most than likely bleed to death. Kurumi clicked her tongue in a taunting manner, earning her a growl from Shiori. "Got'cha little brat." Shiori felt the rumble of Kurumi's laugh as she continued. "Now, let us see what behind this hood and the goggles shall we?" Shiori felt Kurumi's arms weave through her head, she gave an involuntary shiver as she felt Kurumi's hands snake under her hood and into her scalp. In a quick motion her hood was snatched and her goggles brought down, her white hair fell, blowing in the direction of the wind, her eyes dimmed from rose red to dark chocolate brown. A happy giggle was let out from Kurumi as she purred in her ear, "My, you really look like him, I'm jealous." Shiori wiggled in an attempt to be released, only to stop when she felt the knife pressed closer to her neck, releasing a small trickle of blood.

"Miraggio! I caught her!"Kurumi hollered in glee. It didn't take long for the man who she now knew as Miraggio to begin his advancements towards both girls. Shiori was at a loss, any movement could potentially lead to her getting severely injured, that and the fact that she didn't know what kind of Quirks these people possessed. Acting carelessly wasn't an option anymore.

There was this uncomfortable quiet, as she waited for the man to get to them. The only sounds present were her shallow breaths, and his footsteps as they crunched in the snow. Her eyes never left his approaching figure, as she observed him. He held himself with pride, hands behind his back as if taking a casual stroll in the park. Shiori felt memories creep into her mind, distant, and faint.

 _20 feet away_

" _-being weak just proves that there is room to grow"_

 _10 feet away_

" _-you'll make us proud."_

 _5 feet away_

" _-just look at the stars, and know we are looking at them too"_

 _2 feet away_

" _-do you trust me?"_

Shiori's heart was beating erratically. She inched her head as high as she could, whilst being careful with the knife, hoping to finally see the face of her parent's killer. Disappointment flooded her insides as the hood's shadow covered most of his features. Shoyo stood in front of the girl. He could see the fear in her eyes and he also saw how they wavered with resolution. Her white haired that flowed in the air and how her eyes had been a lovely shade of rose, he no longer had any disposition to question things. She was of his blood, she was a creation of him- of _him and Yukari._

He looked at her a wistful sigh emitted from him as he knelt to her level. His hand reached out to reach her face, grasping a lock of her hair, he twirled it in fascination. His action caused the girl to recoil from him. He looked up to study her face. Her eyes, the same shade of brown as his Yukari, he noticed most of her features were from her, Shiori must've only inherited his white hair and some aspects of his Quirk.

"You really do have your mothers eyes." He started in a wistful whisper. "Those orbs of chocolate...her button nose, look you even have a speckle of freckles like she did when we were young." His hand left her face. "Almost like a real spitting image of her."

Shiori was mad and confused, how dare this man talk about her mother in such a way, he had no right, absolutely no right, he killed her. But, the way he spoke with sincerity, mourning...love. Shiori figured there might be a reason to all of that, she had always been a curious girl and even in times like these, it seemed that her curiosity needed to be quenched.

"H-how dare you speak about my mother with that tone, you're the one that shot a bullet threw her, you have no right to speak as if someone you love was torn from you, when you were the one who did it!" Her voice elevated as she recounted his deeds. Tears began to swell, but they didn't fall.

Shoyo chuckled, "Of course you wouldn't know a thing, you've been kept in the dark far too long my _Darling_."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Shiori lashed out trying to pry her arms free, her attempts fruitless as she felt Kurumi put more pressure on the knife. "Please, I just want to know why? What is it you know…" She pleaded her voice coming out hoarse from the strain.

"Your mother was mine first you know, due to some… personal reasons I had to leave her side, only to come back and see her with another man. I'll tell you something now, the hero society is scum, you should get out of it while your still young."

"So that's it, jealousy. You fucking killed my father because you were jealous that my mother had moved on." She scoffed. "Fucking pathetic, thanks for the advice, but no thanks, I'll become a hero just like my parents and I'll bring justice towards people like you."

"When you make it sound like that, I guess it does, but you don't know the whole story nor I intend for you to understand." She could see the smirk under his hood. "Once everyone finds out who you really are, you won't be able to go back to U.A, let alone even be a hero"

"Who I am? What the hell are you going on about?!"

"Your a smart girl, put two and two together, you noticed it earlier didn't you. My Quirk." Shiori's brain was trying to process a lot at the moment, of course she noticed his Quirk before she was rudely kicked to the stomach.

"So what we have similar Quirks, most people do." Shiori tried to rationalize, her stomach now felt queasy, she was starting to get an idea of where he was trying to go with this, she refused to believe such assumptions.

"Your troubled, you know exactly what I mean. Let me make this easier we don't have enough time." Shiori watched in horror as he reached for his own cloak. Her eyes widened as she saw the man's appearance.

It started with the eyes. Always the eyes, the same eyes she would spend so much time looking at in the mirror, that it barely registers that they aren't hers and she is ensnared. She was trapped. She couldn't escape. But, the longer she started, the more she started to see. Suddenly her other senses came alive and she was experiencing new ranges of emotions. By then she came to the realization that she was being pulled in by those eyes, and everything around her disappeared in the familiar but unknown green light and she saw a reflection of her soul and his.

The snow abyss they stood in was gone, and she was back in the collapsed zone. Her eyes however never strayed from the man in front of her. As his red eyes, reduced themselves to a blue. His short white hair flickered in the air.

"You see, it now don't you, Shiori. Didn't you ever wondered why you never got a water Quirk or any of that man's features?" He held his arms out. "This is why, the secret your mother never told you or me."

What was she supposed to feel? Angry? If so, who was to blame?

"You know, you Quirk is quite amazing. What is it called?" Shiori's mind was on autopilot, the sudden realization had her mind wandering.

"Light...Weapon" her monotone rang through his ears.

"How fitting… they call mine Light Snow, it comes from my parents. I can make snow into anything I want...illusions if you will."

"Why are you telling me this?" Her voice cracked. "Let me go, just because you think we are related does not mean that I want to do anything with you!" She thrashed around. Shiori refused to believe this to be the truth.

"I don't think my Darling, I know...well I suppose we should finish this discussion some other time, we are needed someplace else… our guest of honor has finally arrived."

"All Might will stop you this time, you'll go down with your little League of Villains." Shiori spoke with conviction.

"Do you think he'll save you when he finds out of you? You my dear, are now tainted you can't be a hero in their eyes." He turned his head to the side. "Just look at how they look at you."

Shiori followed her gaze, her stomach churned at the sight of disgust from her classmates. They all pointed at her and whispered. Eraserhead and All Might stared at her as if she was scum.

" _-Did you know…."_

" _-how can she think she'll be a hero?"_

" _\- you can't become a hero, who do you think in their fucking right minds will trust a person like you?"_

" _-villain"_

In a blink of an eye, she saw all her friends, scattered on the floor, blood decorating them all around. While she stood in the middle of it all, looking down her hands were coated in blood, her weapons red instead of blue, blood dripping from them.

She did this. _You did this…you killed them_

" _You could've save us."_

Shiori reached her arm out, tears now freely fell from her eyes,"No...I didn't do this, _he did,_ I'll never hurt any of you." She desperately reached for her friends her voice breaking, begging for them to trust her "Please…"

This was Shoyo's plan, he needed to instill fear into Shiori as much as he could, make her see things, hear things to dissuade her goals of becoming a hero. As soon as she begins to doubt her abilities and herself, she would play into his hands. She'll crawl to him and then he'll have a piece of Yukari back.

As soon as Shiori was distracted by his illusions, Shoyo looked past her towards Kurumi.

"Kurumi do it now, we spent too much time with this." Kurumi obeyed him, letting the girl go, she moved in order to be face to face with the dazed girl.

"Yes sir." She cupped Shiori's face and brought her attention towards her. "This won't hurt, at least not physically." She didn't expect a response seeing as Shiori was still immersed in the illusion.

Kurumi brought her wrist towards Shiori's mouth, a cut present in the skin. "As long as you taste my blood, the virus will spread to your brain. After that you'll be enslaved to my all my wills."

The moment she felt the metallic taste of blood, black markings appeared on her left cheek. Then, Shiori's world went black.

"You'll soon see, the world were you truly belong, I won't let you make the same mistake Yukari made."

* * *

"-You careless bastard. You're just what I'd thought you'd be." Bakugou pressed his hand against the Warp Gate villain, a smirk of triumph overcoming his features. "Only certain parts of you can turn into a misty warp gate. The fog gate covered your actual body, right?" He lowered his head, a husky tone to his voice vibrated in the air, "Back then...if you were completely made of mist and physical attacks couldn't touch you, then you wouldn't have said 'that was close', and Troublesome wouldn't have taken you down." The villain shifted, struggling to be freed, at the sudden movement Bakugou let explosions erupt across the collar. "Don't move!" His voice squeaked, his face showing nothing but glee. "If I feel like you're moving suspiciously, then I'll blow you up."

Kirishima sweat dropped at his classmates behavior, an uncertain expression overlooking his face "That doesn't sound very heroic..."

The villains unsettling shaky voice wavered in the air, "In addition to capturing them, they're almost all uninjured. Kids these days are amazing. He took a moment to contemplate his thoughts, his shoulders dropped a bit almost as if he was sulking, "They make the league of villains look bad." He turned to the frozen creature, his voice resonated with resolution.

"Nomu."

Everyone stiffened as the creature pulled itself from the gate, they watched it stumble as it shattered it's limbs to break free. And not even a few seconds later new limbs emerged from him, its muscles, tendrils and tissues stitching themselves together looking as good as new.

Midoriya was the first to respond, his voice quivered as he question the scene before him, "Even though his body is broken, he's still moving?"

Sensing the danger All Might threw his arm out, an action to indicate the students to step back. "Get back, everyone!" He ordered, and then to himself, "His Quirk wasn't shock absorption?"

"I didn't say that was all he had," glee overtook him as he mused the idea of defeating All Might. "This is his super regeneration. Nomu's been modified to take you at one hundred percent. He's super-efficient. Your personal human sandbag!"

Hearing this the boys, took a stance prepared to support All Might at all costs.

"First we need our gate back, we still have some more guests who have decided to arrive late."

At his statement Bakugou stiffened, his attention now on the villain.

"Go, Nomu." In a flash, Nomu had already made its way. A gust of powerful wind overtook the area pushing those in the vicinity back as Nomu attacked. As soon as the dust cleared, Nomu was seen crouched besides Kurogiri in a protective stance, waiting in case of an attack towards the warp gate.

Midoriya hastily stood up, eyes filled with fear, "Kacchan!"

"K-kacchan? You dodged? That's amazing!" He jumped in surprise as he saw the boy besides him.

"No, shut up, scum." Bakugou gritted his teeth, _I didn't see anything…_

Kirishima stood up, "Then how..?"

Realisation hit Todoroki, as he sharply turned his head to the sight of impact, "Then that was…"

All four boys looked at the newly crushed wall, in the center All Might stood panting, his arms positioned in a defensive way as he braced the hit. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. "Do you not know how to hold back?"

The villain stepped forward, his voice defensive " It was for the sake of saving my companions." He looked at Kurogiri, giving him a nod, a signal. "I had no choice." He then survey the boys, stopping once he spotted Midoriya, "I mean, that plain looking one, he was about to punch me with everything he had."

"Violence for the sake of justice makes it admirable. Isn't that right _Hero_?

"Kurogiri, it's time." At the sound of his command a warp gate appeared.

"More villains?" Kirishima questioned. Todoroki held out his arms, frost emerged from his hand as it lingered, "More than likely, we can expect them to be of the caliber of the Nomu."

They tensed as they saw two figures emerge from the gate. Bakugou and Kirishima stiffened as they recognized the woman from earlier.

"Shiori...does that mean she was beaten?" Kirishima's face was overridden with guilt, if this woman was standing here, then it must've meant that Shiori had lost. He turned toward Bakugou who also displayed the same emotions, but anger took over him.

"Sakurai-san? Kirishima, what do you mean?" Midoriya questioned shakily.

"Doesn't matter, shitty nerd, Troublesome probably ran like the coward she was and joined the others." Bakugou spat, disregarding the question.

The villain laughed in glee as his other companions had arrived, and that they had completed their part. He held his arms out, "You know All Might, I'm angry," he took a step closer. "I'm angry at this world that categorizes the same acts as heroic or villainous, deciding what's good and bad. 'Symbol of Peace?' He laughed incredulously. "Your just a device to repress violence. Violence only breeds violence. The world will only know that once we kill you."

"That's preposterous," All Might began. "The eyes of white-collar criminals like you burn silently. You just want to enjoy this yourself, don't you, you liar?"

The villain just grinned, his scratchy laugh sounded more like a squeal.

"It's five against five." Todoroki spoke addressing the situation. Midoriya nodded, bringing his fists up, "Kacchan already exposed the fog's weakness."

"These guys are crazy, but if we back up All Might, we can push them back." Kirishima activated his quirk.

"No!" All Might walked forward as he held his arm out. "Run away."

"You would've been in trouble if I hadn't done anything earlier, right?" He held out his hand ready to lash out ice. "That was another story, thank you, Young Todoroki." Todoroki eyes followed All Might.

"-But it's fine." He pulled his arm back, highlighting the muscles as he clenched his fist. "Just watch a pro give it everything he's got."

The villain gazed at the scene. A game popped into his mind. "A pro you say… looks like you already failed to save one student... _All Might."_ At his announcement everyone stiffened.

The villains scratchy voice taunted them, " I said earlier that these kids make the League of Villains look bad. But, what if people of the same level fought one another, then the League of Villains would have nothing to worry about… why don't you let your student's play? Kurumi."

Bakugou scoffed, "If this is the person you think is evenly matched with us, then your really utterly stupid."

"I'm not the one you are to fight. I'm not suited for long, close-range fights, unless truly necessary." She eyed them, before stepping aside. "The one you'll be fighting is her."

Everyone stood still in shock, as they saw who 'she' referred to. Kirishima stepped forward only to be stopped by All Might, who also looked troubled. _Young Sakurai._

"Sakurai-san! Why-" Midoriya was cut off by Kurumi. "I wouldn't bother brat, she won't talk back, unless I say so." She walked behind Shiori, hugging her from behind, all while Shiori stood still, her face void of emotion. " Isn't she beautiful...a beautiful Quirk like hers needs people who understand what she can do."

"Let her go!" Kirishima lashed out.

The cloaked man finally stepped forward, "Now why would we do that." He menacingly smiled, "Although before we kill All Might, I must thank him first." He tilted his head, "You know what I'm talking about right... seven years ago."

All Might fists tightened even more. _I'm sorry Yukari-san, I've failed to keep your secret._

"Seven years ago…?" Todoroki muttered towards himself, trying to think of important events, relating to that timeline.

"We need to get her back!" Midoriya stated his injured hand held to his chest. "If we can't save our classmate then we can't call ourselves heroes at all!"

"Nomu, Kurogiri. Get him." The villain ordered. "The girl and I will deal with the children."

All Might took a deep breath, his arms pulled towards his body. _It's true that I barely have a minute left. My power has been declining faster than I expected. But, as a hero this is my duty, and with Young Sakurai in their grips, I can't bear to hold back._

"Now, let's clear this and go home."

Kurumi turned her face, her lips meeting Shiori's ear, "Kill them."

"Yes."

Shiori and the villain both dashed towards the boys, Shiori's scythe materializing, causing the villain to wickedly smile. "A mercenary...just what we needed in our party," An uneasy look glazed his eyes beneath the palm in his face.

 _But I must do this._

"Hey, we've gotta do this after all." Kirishima commented with a conflicted expression.

 _Why? Because I am...the symbol of peace!_

The wind picked up,and All Might shot forward, interrupting the villain from going forward towards the children. A gust of wind rippled in the air, as All Might's brute strength collided with the Nomu's face. The shock wave sent the villain flying backwards,whereas Shiori had dug her scythe into the floor grounding herself from being flown away.

Kurumi's voice echoed through the clearing, as she stumbled to keep her balance. "Don't lose focus on your mission!" Shiori just gave her a nod, her gaze landed on her targets.

"Young men!" All Might addressed the boys, gathering their attention. "I hate to burden you with this task." His attention was on the Nomu as precaution. " But, I'm leaving Young Sakurai in your hands." That was last of what he could say before engaging in a fist fight with Nomu, with every contact of fist to fist a gust of wind was created sending anyone in the vicinity to brace for themselves.

"A head on fist fight?" Midoriya exclaimed, as Bakugou soon joined him also trying to stabilize himself from the impact of the force.

"Oi Deku." Midoriya turned towards Bakugou, his eyes widened at the sheer fury in his eyes. "Make yourself fucking useful for once and use your goddamn, shitty brain to think of a plan for Troublesome."

Midoriya looked towards his classmate across the clearing, his eyes landed on her form as she tried to move forward despite the force pulling her back. His eyes became determined to save his friend. Plans emerging with his limited knowledge. "Yes!"

His thoughts were interrupted from All Might's voice as it echoed, "If your Quirk isn't shock nullification," He started, adding more power to his punches " But shock absorption then…"

He strengthened his stance a crater, appearing as the wind picked some off the ground. "Then there is a limit to how much it can take, right?" Nomu managed a hit on his injured side, the hit only making All Might the all more determined. Trees were uprooted, the ground was becoming no more as he forced Nomu back.

"Made to fight me? If you can withstand me at one hundred percent, then I'll force you to surrender from beyond that!"

Midoriya had come up with two options so far. "Guys! I got it." Making sure he had the attention from everyone he raised two finger up. "I only have two solutions to help Sakurai-san." Kirishima perked up his arm raised to stop any debris coming his way. "What are they?!"

"I can only think up a hypothesis of as now, as I haven't seen that woman use it. But, my guess is that she has a mind control type of Quirk."

Todoroki complentated his hand on his chin, "It makes sense, Sakurai-san is following her orders with no complications."

Bakugou's eyes narrowed at the young girl. "Then how do we stop her from following every fucking order Deku?"

"The first would be, a strong impact, if she is hit hard enough, it can somehow rewrite her conscious, therefore releasing-" Midoriya was unable to finish as another wave of shock vibrated accross the room. "her from their control, the second would be getting rid of the Quirk user themselves, if we render the woman unconscious then her Quirk will stop working as well" he said.

"It's worth a try." Todoroki nodded his approval of Midoriya's analysis.

"The question is, how are we going to get close enough to either of them, with All Might and the Nomu creating this much force, there's no way we advance." Kirishima voiced his worry.

Bakugou looked intently at the fight, cocking his head a degree or two. "Then we'll just have to wait for an opening."

In between their interactions, they felt the power in All Might surge, his blows getting powerful, hit after hit, the actions of the Nomu noticeably decreased in power. Every single hit All Might made, was planned with accurate precision, going above that of one hundred percent. A hit sent the Nomu flying back only for him to be pinned to the ground by the hero.

"A hero can always break out of a rough spot!" He grabbed the Nomu in midair, spinning him, gathering momentum and proceeded to slam him to the ground, a crater forming from the force of impact. All Might had also managed to put distance between Nomu, and the students.

"Hey villain, have you ever heard these words?" A powerful silence enveloped the air, everyone too immersed at the display of spontaneous power. Awe written in their faces, as they all held their breaths at the amazing battle before them.

"Go Beyond." His hand clenched the air, as if grabbing an unknown entity and took a step forward.

"Plus Ultra!" All Might's fists met flesh, a light of power emerged as result of his power being unleashed. The power had sent the Nomu crashing through the roof of the dome, cutting of the lights, and disrupting the clouds.

Kirishima appeared impressed,still unable to register what he had seen. " It's like a comic book or something. He nullified the shock absorption...his brute strength is crazy."

"What insane power." Bakugou narrowed his eyes. "Does that mean he rushed at him so fast he couldn't regenerate?"

Midoriya looked towards the smoke in the clearing, where All Might stood. " I really have gotten weaker...back in my prime, five hits would have been enough." He pounded his fist to his chest, almost like a salute. "But it took more than three hits!"

Midoriya let out a breath of relief, but before he could say anymore, he was pushed towards the floor, a blue sickle was held against his throat. He let out a silent curse, in the midst of everything they had forgotten about Shiori, and now she had the advantage.

The villain let out a laugh, despite losing Nomu, perhaps the girl was a bigger key to the downfall of All Might.

"Wha-" Kirishima was uncertain of what to do, did he fight his friend or should he leave this up to All Might?

Kurumi's haughty laugh echoed in the clearing. " What's the matter afraid of a little girl?"

"Kaachan, remember the two-" Midoriya was interrupted, his eyes going wide at the monotone voice of his classmate. "Shut up." She pressed the sickle a little closer for his discomfort.

"Oi half and half bastard...use your fucking ice to immobilize her." Bakugou then turned toward Kirishima. "Shitty Hair, you and I will go at her with everything we've got."

Kirishima was apprehensive to the plan, but nodded either way, it was the only way he could help.

Todoroki sent Bakugou a look, not liking the way he was addressed. Yet he pressed his foot down on the floor, instantly causing ice to form in the ground as it began to travel towards Midoriya and Shiori. The girl's dull eyes focused on the ice, calculating her chances. The sickle disappeared from Midoriya's throat, as she jumped back avoiding the spikes that protruded from the ground. The gauntlets they were so familiar with formed in her hands as she punched her way through the ice walls forming around her.

"This isn't working." Kirishima hastily said. "Shut up." Was the response he got from the hard-headed boy.

Shiori kept on dodging, and blasting ice coming her way. She could hear a voice inside her head telling her what to do.

 _Kill._

A scream rippled in the air, as a blast broke through the wall of ice. Shiori's figure jumped through the hole, her focus on the boy closets to her. Midoriya's body went into fight or flight mode, his instincts took over as he saw Shiori aim a right hook, instantly the events of the fighting simulation and Kacchan came to mind. Seeing as the girl was not acting on her own, he took his chances. As soon as she was in his proximity, he got a hold of her right arm somersaulting her into the ground. As she struggled to get up, he turned towards the heterochromatic boy. "Todoroki-san!"

Another stomp to the floor sent a powerful gust of ice towards them, Midoriya backing out in time. As soon as the frost disappeared, Shiori was trapped from her feet to her arms. Bakugou and Kirishima prepared to do their part, both activating their respective Quirks.

The girl was struggling to break free, small cracks would appear in the ice only for them to be covered up by more ice. The villain turned his attention towards the woman. "Kurumi."

She waved him off, "A little hit won't do damage. Unless I release her on my own, their attempts are useless."

"I see." He turned his attention to the two boys, who were halfway towards the girl. Kirishima was the first to approach her, his hardened hand came in contact with her stomach, with every ounce of strength that he had. Bakugou came after him, he managed a strong explosion, with enough power to detach her from the ice, but not enough to render her unconscious.

They both turned around with bated breaths as they waited for the smoke to clear off. A scythe appeared dispersing the smoke around her. There Shiori stood, blood dripping from the side of her head and the corners of her mouth. Shiori charged for them, her scythe swinging indiscriminately. Both both fended against her, the three engaged in a fight.

"It didn't work." Midoriya observed with gritted teeth. "Then we must try the last option." Todoroki looked towards the group of villains, his eyes zeroed at the woman.

"But how do we get close to her?"

"All Might."Todoroki said.

Another shift in the air. Midoriya's gaze landed on All Might, he knew he was past his limit. At the speed of sound All Might had already crossed the clearing heading for the villains, another punch and most were blown back from the force. His hand clenched the collar of the woman. He didn't hesitate his eyes narrowing on the villains, he took a few extra seconds glaring at the hooded one. Steam coming out from his body, as it mixed with smoke, his voice grave. "Now Villains…" He turned towards them, the one with the hands displayed all over his body, shaking in anger. "I'm sure we'd all like to end this as soon as possible."

Now that he had the voice behind Shiori's mind, her actions were halted, causing her to get a hit from Bakugou's explosion, which sent her a few feet back. Before charging back towards them.

The villain clenched his fists at the sight, his last means of victory was now in the hands of All Might. He watched as Kurumi frantically struggled against All Might's grip, his eyes wandering over to the girl currently fighting off two of her classmates. He bit at his fingernails contemplating all the things that went wrong. "Weak? Now way, we've been completely overwhelmed." He trembled with fury even more. "I can't believe he did that to my Nomu...and now he has the next big thing we had! Did he use a cheat?!" He scratched his neck fervently. "What's going on? He's not any weaker at all. Did that guy lie to me?!"

"What's wrong?" All Might's voice halted his scratching. "Your not coming? You said you'd 'clear' this or something right?" All Might's gaze pierced through his soul. "Come and get me if you can."He raised the woman up higher in the air. "But, first, let my student go."

The hooded figure stepped forward, his hand sweeping the hood from his head, revealing himself. " Let her go Kurumi." He addressed.

"But-"

"I've already did what was needed to be done, maybe even a little more." He chuckled. "Either way, release her."

Kurumi gritted her teeth, as she addressed All Might, her voice laced with venom. " I need to make contact." She heard him grunt, "Bring here here."

"Come." With her words Shiori halted her punches her scythe disappearing, Kirishima and Bakugou also stopped in sudden confusion. Then they saw her approaching All Might and the woman. Kirishima sighed in relief at the fact that his friend might finally be okay.

Shiori stood in front of Kurumi, red eyes void, unlike the way they sparkled when they first met. Her hand reached out to touch the black marking on her cheek and uttered a small 'release'.

The action was instantaneous, Shiori's mind was fuzzy at first. Then a horrendous pain lashed out at her, as if her entire body were being wrung out by enormous hands. Her muscles snapped, her bones shrieked in agony, and she felt a horrendous thirst, as if every cell in her body were drying up sapped of moisture. Black liquid was secreted from her own mouth, expelling the virus that plagued her mind.

She heard All Might call out to someone, her vision still hazy, but she was able to get a glimpse of Miraggio and his smirk as he gazed down at her, fear mixed with the agony. The last thing Shiori remembered before fading to black was the voice of Kirishima calling out to her, and the sound of Bakugou's gauntlets switching gear.

 _I can't move anymore. That Nomu thing was too strong...and the extra steps I took to get to the woman controlling Young Sakurai, was exerting myself too far. Frankly, if I take another step, I'll revert back to my true form. Just a little more...now that Young Sakurai is out of their reach and in the safe hands of her classmates, I just need to last a little more._

"Well, what's wrong?" He took a small step forward. An unnerving sound echoed as the villain scratched his neck endlessly. Kirishima who was holding Shiori gazed in disgust as the villain, threw a tantrum.

"If only I had Nomu… that guy would've been able to go up against him without even thinking about anything.!"

Kurogiri leaned in,an attempt to calm the man, "Tomura Shigaraki! Please calm yourself. Looking carefully, I see that he was weakened by Nomu's attack." Like a child being pacified the villain stopped his scratching. " Besides, the children appear to be frozen in fear, and with the girl unconscious they are at a disadvantage." His gaze turned toward towards the villains that were splayed in the ground, as they gained consciousness. "We still have underlings who can be used. There are likely only a few minutes left before reinforcements come. If you, Miraggio and I work together, we still have a chance of killing him."

"That's right….That's right...That's right, we have no choice but to do it ourselves, I mean, we have the last boss right in front of our eyes."

Kirishima, Bakugou and Todoroki sensed the approaching villains, Kirishima clenched his teeth, as he gazed down towards Shiori who laid unconscious in his arms. "All Might will do something about the main bad guys. We need to get Shiori to the others and help as much as we can." He looked towards Bakugou. "I'm counting on you to cover for me."

Todoroki glanced back,'"Midoriya?"

The villain called Shigaraki lunged for All Might, his hand outstretched as he declared revenge for Nomu. And before they knew it Midoriya was gone from his place, flying towards Kurogiri, his legs damaged, dangling in mid air. Unfortunately, Kurogiri countered his attack as he built a warp gate, Shigaraki's pale hand appeared at the end of the hole, aiming for Midoriya's face one more time, his gleeful laughter filling the air. Before the palm could make contact with his flesh, a shot rang in the air, blood splattered from Shigaraki's hand and Midoriya slammed into the floor as he lost momentum.

A voice rang through the air, "Sorry, everyone!" Sorry we're late! I gathered all who were immediately available." Numerous heroes approached the edge of the plaza, Iida with them.

"I, Tenya Iida, class A-1 representative-" He pushed his foot forward. "-have now returned."

The villains who had recovered, lunged forward to attacked at the pro heroes. Annoyed by their tenacity Present Mic, clicked his tongue and took a step forward. He activated his Quirk, as his voice rang piercingly through the air, it caused the villains to cover their ears and some even undergoing unconsciousness. Soon all the Pro heroes began to execute the capturing of the villains, all while ensuring the safety of the students.

Shigaraki took several steps back, seeing how the villains were being brought down by the pros, "Aw, they're here, game over." He nonchalantly turned around facing the warp gate and Miraggio. "Shall we go home and try again later, Kurogir-" His question lingered in the air, as two more shots rang through the air, bullets piercing through his arms and legs. Kurogiri did his best to ensure Shigaraki's safety. Before he was being carried away by Thirteen's Quirk. As the mist was being carried away, some spots were left open revealing Shigaraki's focused gaze on All Might.

"I may have failed this time…" He addressed All Might, the latter bringing his hand to the corner of his mouth. " but, I will kill you next time...Symbol of Peace, All Might.!"

As the mist from Miraggio lounged in the back, amused by everything around him, his gaze landed on Shiori, his eyes narrowing at her unconscious figure, before he huffed and created an Illusion causing Thirteen's Quirk to stop, giving them enough time to disappear.

All the students were collected after making sure they were all safe, and the pro heroes continued to capture any of the villains that lingered. The quartet still lingered in the area they had been in.

Todoroki placed his hand behind his head as he surveyed the area. "If there are this many heroes gathered, then, it looks like they didn't attack the rest of the school."

After the shock had worn off, Kirishima was the first to react to Midoriya's state. He looked down at Shiori and over towards Midoriya, repeating the action three times. He knew Bakugou wouldn't willingly go and help Midoriya, seeing as they had some bad blood between them. With a huff he turned towards him and shoved the unconscious girl towards him, at least with Shiori he looked like he tolerated her more than the rest of them.

"Wha-" Bakugou grumbled, as he gazed unknowingly towards the girl, not really knowing what to do.

Kirishima dashed towards the injured boy, "Midoriya!" He exclaimed with his hand waving in the air. "Are you alright!?"

All Might was on a full on panic, he really appreciated Kirishima's concern for Midoriya, but his good intentions might cause him to find out about his true form. Midoriya also noted the look of distress on the older man.

"K-kirishima, wai-" he exclaimed with his hand gesturing for him to stop. Either way Kirishima was forced a few steps back, as a wall of earth exploded from the ground. Kirishima turned in surprise, as he was met with Cementoss. The pro hero addressed him with firm authority, "We want to make sure that all the students are safe, so please gather in front of the gate, we will deal with the injured here."

"That makes sense! Roger that." He complied, turning back as he addressed a worry to the hero.

"What about Sakurai-san?" He questioned the hero nodded towards Bakugou's direction. "I have already instructed him, to take her to the gate, where Midnight will handle her." His voice delivered sincerity, and assurance that she was now in good hands. Kirishima let out a sigh of relief as he ran towards the remaining two boys who were already headed towards the front gate.

* * *

Black whirled as it moved, revealing two figures in a hidden bar room. Shoyo sat in a stool, as he looked down at the younger man splayed on the floor.

"I was shot in both arms and both legs…" His voice in disbelief. "We completely lost, even Nomu was defeated, everyone was easily defeated, we lost Kurumi, those kids were strong." Shigaraki was frustrated beyond belief. Even so more at the fact that All Might was healthy. His eyes wandered up, "You were wrong, Master!"

"No I wasn't" A disembodied voice rang from the television set. "We were just not prepared enough." The voice hummed. "Yes we underestimated them. It's good we did it under that cheap "League of Villains" name."

A pregnant pause filled the room.

"By the way about my creation, Nomu? I see Kurumi is not here as well. Were they not retrieved?"

"He was blown away, as for Kurumi, Shoyo, let her at the mercy of All Might." Kurogiri said. To this the disembodied voice let his displeasure known.

As if finally remembering something Shigaraki pointed an accusing finger at Shoyo. Who swirled a cup of liquor. "You, you could've helped, it's your fault we lost."

Shoyo hummed, "My job was to capture a student, my role was to simply observe your progression, isn't that right Master?"

"That is correct."

"Power… that's right. There was one child who was as fast as All Might."

"Is that right?"

"It was all this brat's fault, if he hadn't gotten in the way-" His nails dug in the floorboard.

"Of course you have regrets, but this was not for vain… gather the elite, take all the time you need. We can not move freely, which is why we need a symbol like you, Tomura Shigaraki."

Another pause filled the air, before Kurogiri addressed Shoyo, "What did you do with the girl?"

"Your right there was her too…"

The voice now held some interest, "Shoyo?" Shoyo let out a sigh as he put his drink down the sound of ice clinking echoed. "I found it Master, something Yukari didn't want me to find out. A new Darling that shares both me and Yukari…just like you said."

"Then why didn't you bring her here?"

"You always did say that there is a time and place for everything." He looked at the whirlpool in his glass as he twirled it. "She won't be able to see what's real and what is not, the moment she begins to doubt herself is the moment she'll let notion in."

" All it'll take is a snap of a finger." He raised his hand his thumb and ring finger touched before releasing it suddenly a sound echoing as the finger came in contact with his palm.

* * *

 _-SNAP-_

The feeling of the wind, the sound of rushing water, the sense of sunlight breaking through the clouds-everything felt strange. Shiori's eyes snapped open, only to have them close again from the glare of the sun. When she opened them again, she recalled the last things she could remember. The sound of Kirishima's and Bakugou's voice and the latter's gauntlets switching gear came to mind. She blink again. The sight of shattered lights and a hole in the USJ welcomed her. Letting out a groan she propped her elbows up.

As she struggled to get up, she felt a pair of arms push her down, roughly, on the floor. A husky voice ran through her ears.

"Lay down or I'll fucking tie you to the ground, Troublesome."

 _Bakugou?_ She thought, as she stared at him. She closed her eyes, and accepted darkness one more time, because the darkness she thought was much better than looking into those, sharp judging, eyes. That was Shiori's first mistake.

When she reluctantly opened them again, she was no longer staring at those crimson orbs, but at the image of Kurumi holding her down. Then she saw the red that splattered everywhere, the images of her friends unmoving on the floor. A knife was in her hands, it was warm and red, she'd been holding it for a while Then the horrendous pain came all over again, like her insides were burning inside out, and the fumes corrupting her airway, cancelled her need to breath. This was all a vision _he_ wanted her to see. He was toying with her, watching her squirm as she looked towards the friend she was made to kill. It was as if, the voice never left her. Taunting her into doing all of the things she never wanted to do. Those screams she heard full of agony, she realized were hers. She was the one in pain. And she couldn't help but feel like she deserved it.

 _No_. Shiori wanted it all to stop. Then like a chorus all those around her opened their eyes. "I will never forgive you." They all closed their eyes, and finally they all stopped moving.

A scream tore through her, she was no longer frozen in place, but it had been too late, she couldn't save them now. She screamed and slammed her fists to the ground, small 'I'm sorry" repeatedly coming out from her.

He'd heard her scream. As soon as he'd pushed her back down, he saw the wave of emotions through her eyes. Her scream made him feel sick to his stomach, it sounded as if someone was ripping her apart without mercy, and he felt dread drop to his stomach, never in his life had he heard a scream this painful. He was stunned, and he was sure everyone around them were too, he heard disoriented voices asking him what had happened, but he couldn't speak from the shock, only able to come to his senses when he was pushed aside, as Midnight and Cementoss came into view.

The pro heroes, approached the girl with caution. Midnight was made aware of the events that transpired the girl earlier. She gave a nod towards her colleague,as four walls trapped her inside with the girl. Midnight gave her a look of pity, as she unleashed her quirk, on the writhing girl.

And once again, Shiori's world turned black.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I'd like to appreciate anyone who reads this and follow/review/favorite this story.**

 **I don't want to center this story around Shiori 24/7, but since this is an OC story, so you'll be seeing a lot of her, and her newfound struggles, starting in the next arc, we will see her struggle with who she wants to be and how she slowly becomes her own person and her development with Class A-1, Mei and Bakugou (slow burn cause it's Kacchan we talking about here.) I have plans already for season three that I can't wait to write, cause holy shit this season has been epic so far! But, no fear for we will see our favorite characters and their own developments as well!**

 **I'd appreciate some feedback from you guys, if a scene could have used more work, if I didn't portray a character right? Or if you enjoyed a certain part of the chapter. Honestly will put me at ease, since I feel like I'm going in blind sometimes, haha.**

 **Also I did say Shiori's story line/Quirk was inspired by RWBY, it was actually the RED trailer that hooked me in, it was an eureka moment. But, that will be the only scene I will use from the show, I just really felt the need to put it in, cause Ruby was so badass, and I wanted to portray it as well. Other than that some of her weapons will be based from the show, cause honestly them RWBY weapons; Monty did a good job with them!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

 **Expect some Class A-1 angst, and bonding. All Might and Shiori moments, as well as my new favorite Therapist! Midnight and Shiori dynamics. Also some BakuShima, friendship beginnings because why not.**


	7. Aftermath

At the end of the day only two Pro Heroes and two students remained the only casualties after the USJ event. The remaining students were rounded up outside the USJ and eventually taken back to the classroom. All of them were worried for their teachers and classmates, as well as recovering from the shock of encountering villains.

Eraserhead had received comminuted fractures in both arms and a facial fracture. Luckily, there had been no brain damage detected by the doctors. However the only serious damage inflicted was the fact that his orbital floor had been broken into pieces, leaving the possibility of his eyes suffering after effects.

Thirteen had been treated after arriving in the hospital, the laceration from the back to upper arm was bad, but the danger had passed.

All Might's injuries were treatable, as Recovery Girl had been more than enough to treat him, the same was said for Midoriya, as both had been taken to the nurse's office.

Shiori had been taken to the hospital as a precaution, with a mild concussion and a few open cuts on her head and throat, Recovery Girl's Quirk would've been enough. But, the police and the school had agreed with one another that the hospital would be best. They also needed to make sure that her body cleansed itself from the black liquid that was secreted from her, due to the villain's Quirk.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima ripped the boy away from his thoughts. "He said to go back to the classroom!"

"I know, bastard!"

The mood around the two boys was solemn, as they walked back to the awaiting bus. The events of the day flashing like a video on replay.

"Say Bakugou…" The red haired boy began timidly. "What do you think happened to her when we left."

Bakugou sighed, he'd been shaken up when the girl was screaming bloody murder, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to what happened to her.

"I don't fucking know shitty hair."

"I just can't help but feel guilty. We left her on her own... maybe if we went with her, then that wouldn't of happened to her." Kirishima voiced his guilt, once more he felt as if he failed in helping his friend. Bakugou turned back to glance at the boy.

"She told you to fucking trust her and you fucking did, there's nothing you can fucking do to change what happened. Besides Troublesome would probably be glad it was her instead of it being one of us. That damn attitude of hers gets her into trouble every damn time."

Just like that Kirishima felt lighter, a burden on his shoulder lifted, but some still there.

* * *

"It's been a day since I have been released from the hospital and now they want me to go back?" Shiori crossed her arms as she stared at her grandfather.

Shinji sighed, as he addressed his granddaughter, "They just want to make sure that you won't have any after effects, of the quirk Shi-chan."

"I'm fine! I don't need them to probe at me again, I'm perfectly in control of myself."

"At least do it for your grandmother, she's been out of her mind ever since we were notified about the events that happened to your school." Shinji sat down, he ran his hand through his face, massaging his temples. Shiori's eyes softened as she noticed the emotion distress she put him through.

"Okay, I'll go." Her voice was softer this time, guilt laced in her words.

The elder looked at the young girl, a small appreciative smile in his face appeared as he held up his arms towards her, Shiori didn't hesitate to wrap hers around him. Silent tears fell from both their faces.

"I hate hospitals so much." Her voice was muffled by her grandfathers shirt. As the latter ran his hands through her hair.

"I know."

They both sat in comfortable silence, until Shiori asked the question that had been invading her mind.

"Did you know?" Her voice was clipped, as she put distance between herself and her grandfather, eyes begging him to tell him the truth.

The man released a heavy sigh, "Yes."

"I'm sorry." Her voice hiccuped as she retreated her arms to her lap.

"Why are you apologizing for." He scowled, the wrinkles in his skin made him look older than what he really was.

"For not being your real granddaughter…" She gave a bitter laugh. "I used to think why I never got anything similar to Papa, my hair wasn't his shade of black, my quirk wasn't water based, and now after yesterday's events it all makes sense." She grabbed a strand of her hair twirling it, looking at it in dismay. "It's because I look so much like _him_ instead- and I hate it so much."

She gasped for air, as her words trembled against the new onset of tears, " I look just like the person who killed your son, how-how did you put up with me all this time?!"

She looked at him, eyes burning red behind the tears her hair covering most of her face now as she stared hard at the wooden floor beneath her, "Why haven't you sent me away already!?"

The room was quiet, the sound of the birds before were now silenced, as the trees rustled against the wind's currents. The sunset's light streamed through the windows, highlighting the tears as they fell, and giving warmth to the troubled girl. Shinji was at a loss for words, his heart filled with pain, as he realized that this was troubling his only granddaughter. And he despised himself for not knowing how to deal with her insecurities.

Shiori raised her head once more, another explosion of words at the tip of her tongue, but they never escaped. The slap was as loud as a clap and stung her face. It had been an open-handed smack and it had left a red welt behind.

Shiori stared at the person in shock, in front of her stood her grandmother, her graying roots contrasted heavily on her dark hair, she looked significantly older in her unkempt appearance and Shiori felt her heart break as she saw the sadness and betrayal in her adoring grandmother.

Her voice was strained as she looked at her granddaughter, "Don't you ever say that again."

"Umi…" Shinji reached for his wife, still shocked at the uncharacteristic action. " Calm down, let the poor girl release her burdens, we're her grandparents, the most she needs right now is support from us, more than ever."

"Don't you think I know that! But how can I, when my granddaughter thinks so poorly of own self worth, that she is willing to accept us casting her away!" Her sobs increased as each word was spoken. Shiori stared blankly at the floor, her hand holding her cheek, reprimanding herself in her mind for making her grandmother cry.

"I'm sorry." Her words were a mere whisper. Shinji and Umi, stopped their slight bickering, both glanced at each other. Umi sat herself in front of the girl, her hand going to the sore spot from her action, using her thumb to wipe the tears in her eyes.

Her honey silken voice, invoked Shiori to look at her, "You don't ever have to apologize for that. The moment Yukari and Keisuke welcomed you to their world, we welcomed you to ours because we love you. It doesn't matter if you aren't my son's biological daughter, because it doesn't make me love you any less if you had been." Umi's other hand came to cup the girl's face, "Don't ever for a moment think that we'll cast you away."

"Obaachan…" Shiori shook her head from her grandmother's hands and enveloped her in her arms, grateful to have guardians who loved her unconditionally. Both females sobbed together finding solace within one another. Umi stared lovingly at her granddaughter as she stroked her hair. Her eyes met Shinji's who looked grateful, he stood up letting a small grunt as his knee joints popped. Walking towards the middle of the room he joined his small family, he situated himself behind them engulfing them with a hug of his own. He pressed a kissed on top of Shiori's head, invoking a small sigh of contempt from the girl.

He faced the end of the room, a small shrine of Keisuke and Yukari faced the trio. The wind blew the petals from the the sakura trees into the room some laying on the pictures of them.

" _I'll take better care of her.'_

"So… do I still have to go to the hospital?" Shiori's meek voice echoed in the room, once they parted.

Umi and Shinji both let out a small laugh,making Shiori's heart soar. "Yes young lady, but if you go without a fuss, I promise to make you Katsudon for dinner"

Shiori turned to her grandma and nodded vigorously, "I'll go."

"Good, let's get going then, don't want to get stuck in traffic." Shinji beckoned towards Shiori.

* * *

Shiori hated hospitals. They had a weird smell, it was always cold, it was filled with sadness and happiness, she didn't know where her visit belonged in that spectrum. Happy-because the doctors gave her the clear, or sad that she was even in this position to begin with.

Her grandfather had left her in the entrance in order to take her grandmother to the market, after she insisted she was able to go on her own.

After more blood tests and another cleanse Shiori was good to go and was left to her own devices in the small hospital room where she waited for her release and overall results.

The door slid open earning her attention, only instead of the doctor she was expecting she was met with Midnight,the Principal, and surprisingly All Might. Immediately Shiori stood from the bed, and bowed towards them, confused at their appearance she waited until one of them began their reason for their arrival.

Nezu began as he waved his paw dismissing her bow, "It's alright Sakurai-san, we were just visiting Eraserhead and Thirteen. We came as soon as we could when we heard you were here as well."

He then bowed towards her and action that caught her completely off guard, following him All Might and Midnight also bowed towards her. Shiori waved her hands, completely abashed.

"I apologize in behalf of U.A and our inability to protect you, our students, we as a faculty and heroes will do our utmost best from now on to take greater defense measures in order to keep you all safe."

Shiori gazed at the three heroes, and softly smiled at them, giving them another bow , "Thank you, I must also apologize for my inadequate decision during the fight against the villains, I put myself in danger and therefore I apologize for any inconvenience I may had made." She turned towards All Might, "I apologize for being in the way, you prioritized my safe being while fighting off the villains and because of that most of the major threats got away."

"Young Sakurai, you are not to blame, anyone of Class A-1 could have been in your position, there is no need to apologize." All Might put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, prompting Shiori to look up at the Hero, and noticing that for once he wasn't smiling.

"There is another matter we must discuss, young Sakurai, does the name Takahashi Shoyo sound familiar to you?"

"Takahashi...Shoyo…" Shiori tried out the words, no bells ringing in her head, she shook her head.

"Then what about the name Miraggio?" The fright in her eyes answered his question.

"Yes." Her voice barely a whisper.

Nezu decided to take charge of the situation. "It came to our attention that there are familial ties between the two of you."

"He...He is my biological father or so I was told."

There was a silent pause in the room, Shiori felt as if she was suffocating the mere fact that the teachers knew who she was related to, created the thoughts of who else knew. Did her classmates know? Did the media know? Will they accept her for the corrupted bloodline she never knew she had till now? The sounds of the machines and muffled outsides voices, slowly transitioned to the visions she'd been experiencing. Blood, was everywhere on the floor, on bodies, and on her hands. There had been a moment as well in her vision where she enjoyed it. The sensation of her weapons materializing and actually coming to it's true forms, the way they performed their duties and there was no synthesized wounds. Only real pain caused by real weapons-and she hated that.

"I see." The silence was interrupted by Nezu, his voice was weary but cheerful at the same time by nature.

A thought occurred in her mind, " You're not here to expel me right…"

Nezu nodded his head to assure her it was not the case, " Of course not, who your parents are or what quirk you have does not matter, as long as one has the will to save others they can become heroes. Then that is good enough for U.A." A small weight was lifted from her chest after hearing that.

Midnight stepped forward, "What you went through was more emotional trauma than physical.." She walked towards the only window in the room, that oversaw the city, she took a small glimpse before turning her attention towards the female."Sakurai do you remember anything after being released from Kurumi's quirk?"

"No, I just felt like I was burning from the inside out...that's it." Shiori decided to keep her visions to herself until they stopped invading her head.

Midnight nodded at her answer, "As a condition to allowing you back to classes by your doctor, it is imperative for you to attend a few sessions, to oversee your well being and other after effects that come with mind control, usually it wouldn't be as serious, but the way you reacted afterwards was enough cause for us to worry." Shiori tilted her head not really understanding. "Sessions?" The woman nodded. "One on one sessions, all of this can be hard to digest in a little days time. You'll be having them every other day, I'll be the one to conduct your progress."

"What about the rest of the class? Will they be having the same sessions?" She questioned, not really liking the idea of voicing her thoughts.

"Right after the attack on USJ. It is protocol after all, all of your classmates received one on one sessions before they were sent home. Yours is just a bit prolonged." Nezu explained.

The white haired teen glanced at her hand, clenching into a fist, "Honestly, I'm a little scared. It's not the mind control that's affected me at a huge scale. _Thats a lie and you know it._ But, it terrified me at how easily he influenced my thinking in such a short amount of time." She glanced at the three adults in the room, a glint of determination in her eyes. "The name Miraggio was unknown to me till USJ, so I'm confident that I'll be able to establish myself, without people drawing out conclusions." She aimed her fist towards All Might, a declaration. "I want to be a hero, so I'll do my best to reach the top."

"And do your best you will." All Might puffed his chest out, his smile returned. "This is just the beginning for you."

Shiori smiled at that, and like a switch her mouth set in a line and her eyes pleading. "I have one request." She waited for the nods of the adults before continuing her request. "My parentage stays between us, I can't allow for anyone else to know especially my classmates. I'm guessing the U.A teachers should be aware, but other than that I ask for it to remain behind doors." She then bowed, in order to show how serious she was. "Please."

All Might smiled slightly in understanding. "Until you are ready, we will respect your wishes." Nezu and Midnight \also nodded their heads in agreement.

Nezu climbed All Mights form, emitting a slight smile of amusement from the white haired girl, "Given the circumstances there will be an extended day after the weekend. I suggest for you to rest and recover. These days don't come by often so I'd advise to prepare yourself. The doctor should be coming back soon, so we'll take our leave."

"Thank you for your concern." Shiori expressed her gratitude.

She watched as Midnight and Nezu exited the room, and the turned to look towards All Might, curiosity etched in her eyes, questioning why he hadn't left yet.

"I'm saying this because I feel like you need to hear it. The power you have is yours alone, in no way do you represent Miraggio. Young Shiori it's up to you to make use of your own power, no blood ties should hold you down and no what ifs should cloud your mind. The wielder of the power is what determines good from evil." He walked over to her, as he laid his hand on her head ruffling it a bit. "You forget, you are related to two of the most admirable heroes as well, don't let one small altercation, change everything you know about yourself."

He was right. "Don't be afraid."

Small tears trailed down her face. _Don't be afraid._

She was terrified.

The small squeak of the door and the thud it made as it closed retracted her from her thoughts. And she was all alone in the room once more- the silence was deafening.

That night she made sure to keep herself occupied, it didn't take much effort, after she had eaten with her grandparents and had take a longer bath, she found herself laying on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling fan as it slowly turned creating a small hum against the muffled sound of the barking of her neighbor's dog.

It wasn't long till the small peace was broken, as a slam jolted her up from her bed resulting in her falling to the floor. She stared at the perpetrator with a soft glare as she stood up.

"Does it hurt you to knock sometimes Mei-chan?" Shiori sat back down in her bed, awaiting the onslaught of questions from her childhood friend.

" I wouldn't have to, if you let me install that code programming into your room." Was Mei's reply as she made herself comfortable in Shiori's bed.

"Do you really think Ojiisan would let us do that, after we ruined the third toaster to create an automated sandwich maker?" She replied flatly.

"It's all about trial and error Shio-chan." Mei clicked her tongue. "Speaking of trials, what happened yesterday, I came to visit you to check up on you and Obaachan looked as pale as a ghost, saying you were in the hospital. Your class is the hot topic at school right now." Mei turned a towards her a concerned look in her face.

"Nothing serious happened, just some low grade villains that thought they could defeat All Might, and brought us into their crossfire." Shiori sighed, snatching the small pack of pocky Mei held out towards her.

"Why were you at the hospital then" Mei asked between bites of her own chocolate stash. Shiori shrugged as she proceeded to throw herself in her bed stretching her arms out playful swatting Mei, her voice became low as she explained to her friend about what had happened.

Mei shook her head her mouth slight apart as she intently listened "I-I don't know what to say. It must've been hard, it hasn't even been a full month since we've started attending U.A, and all this crazy stuff has happened already." She turned toward Shiori her lips set into a small line. "I guess the real question I should be asking is _are you okay?"_

Shiori just gazed at the small All Might poster at the end of her room, "I'm fine, honestly it could have been way worse."

"Liar." Mei's tone caught her of guard. "You really need to stop your habit of resolving everything by yourself. What did you tell me back in middle school?"

Shiori groaned, "Don't make me say it we were barely first years in middle school." A glance at Mei's demanding glare Shiori gave in. "I'll become the best in the world, because I have you and your babies to back me up, with your support there is no way I will fall." The last words came muffled as she buried her head into the pillow embarrassed of her middle school self.

"That's right, once we both graduate and you become a Pro, I'll be in charge of making you look good with my babies, this is a lifetime partnership. We're in this together."

"Who else can put up with your peculiar attitude and your over the top babies?" Shiori mentioned letting a soft laugh escape as Mei whacked her with a pillow.

The two friends remained sprawled on the bed as their laughter died into a comfortable fan's chain clinked from the movement, both hypnotized by the rotating hands.

"Say, Shiori…" Mei began as she moved to her side facing her friend. At her name Shiori turned to face her pink haired friend. "What is it?"

"Just...when you feel like your ready, you can talk to me anytime-you know that right. I know I wasn't there and I know there is more to your story than you let on, but I won't push you to tell me. I just want you to know that I will always be here to give you support."

The white haired girl smiled at her friend, Mei had always struggled when it came to expressing her own self, her boastful attitude made it hard for others to approach her. Which is why she would always be engrossed in a new invention, instead of playing with other kids. Surprisingly Mei had been the first to approach her in elementary school, citing Shiori's quirk as the perfect quirk for creating prototypes and since then both would come up with different uses for it. In fact Mei had been responsible for most of the weapons that Shiori had in her inventory.

"Thank you Mei." Shiori latched onto her friend, silent tears streaming from her face, her upper body heaved in silence as Mei wordlessly comforted her friend her hand slowly stroking her hair, and low hums enveloped the room as both girls soon fell asleep.

* * *

Over the course of the days in which the students were given off, the news about the attack on U.A invaded the media. Many spoke against U.A's capability in ensuring their students safety, talk shows, articles and conversations were all the same.

As classes resumed it seemed only logical that the event was also to be discussed by the students themselves.

Shiori gripped her backpack with her being filled with anxiety as she walked next to Mei towards the school. The visions she had coming had yet to cease, they came at random moments and she feared having one in class. She felt a burden, the school made extra precautions for her despite her arguments that she was better. She also dreaded coming face to face with her classmates, most importantly Kirishima and Bakugou. She had no doubt that Kirishima blamed himself for her situation his, and Bakugou she didn't know what to think, perhaps she cared more about his reaction, or perhaps she was scared that he would berate her and her capabilities as a hero.

Her steps became smaller and smaller till she came to a complete stop.

 _I can't do this._

Mei shoved her hand against Shiori's back giving her a small push, a small encouraging smile graced her face, "Don't worry, besides if you need anything Midnight-sensei did say to go find her." A frown etched onto Shiori's face, "I don't need help."

"Of course you don't" Mei taunted playfully before turning her back taking her leave,"Well I gotta get to class, if you want come find me at lunch you know where I'll be."

"As if, I'd like to eat my meals in peace instead of being in a room where your creativity is allowed to soar." Shiori teased.

She stood there waiting for her friend to disappear into the crowd, before she made her way to her class. She tried to zone out the noise in the hallway, as she watched students rushed to their classrooms, some taking their time and conversing with fellow classmates. Her own mind soon became more deafening than the outside.

How was she to act? Was Aizawa-sensei going to teach? _No._ She shook her head, "Those injuries take a while to recover." She muttered.

As she began to reach her destination she was able to vaguely make out the conversations some of her classmates were having. All of them rowdy and talkative, a smile graced her face at the fact that they were being rather normal. _They are safe._

Minetas loud whining was all she heard before an all too familiar voice graced her ears.

"SHUT UP! Be quiet, scum!" Bakugo's throaty threat caused her to let out a small giggle, oh how she wished to see Mineta's face afterwards.

The conversation then shifted to All Might, and his display of power, before Iida's authoritative voice cut them off.

"Everyone! Morning homeroom is about to begin! Stop talking and take your seats!" Ironically he was the only one not in his seat.

Kaminari addressed him a slightly amused, "We're already in our seats. You're the only one who's not." Iida reluctantly sat down, degrading himself as Uraraka assured him with a small 'Don't mind"

There was a small pause in the classroom, Shiori took it as her cue to enter as she went to grab the door handle.

"Do...Do you think Sakurai-san will come today?" Hagakure's soft voice echoed in the classroom, prompting her to pause halfway towards the door knob.

Ojiro gave her a soft look meanwhile everyone looked towards the empty seat in between Kirishima and Kaminari. "I don't think she'll come."

Jirou twirled her pencil as she made a sour face, "You remember how she screamed? Something really bad must've happened for her to react that way, she was taken to the hospital as well, I doubt it."

"She screamed bloody murder, at first I thought that Bakugou must've blasted her off, but then even he looked put off." Sero pointed a thumb towards the blonde, igniting a small growl from the latter.

Midoriya was lost in his thoughts as the rest of the class talked among each other in soft voices,his thoughts swirled with many probabilities, a mind control quirk transmitted via virus was what he grasped shortly in the situation, the black liquid he proposed had been the 'virus', maybe the retraction of it was what sent her into pain? He wasn't quite sure, but he knew one thing that Sakurai was a person with a strong passion to become a hero.

Surprisingly it was Uraraka that spoke up, "Sakurai-chan is a really strong person, she was able to take out the warp gate guy for a good while, she took up leadership while we were trying to help thirteen... she'll definitely come, I just know it."

With her bubbly speech, the mood in the class lightened a little more. Mina rocked her chair back and forth a few times stopping in front of Tsyu before she leaned her head back, the action caused her to almost fall, before being supported by Tsyu.

"Tsuyu-chan who do you think is gonna be out homeroom teacher today?"

The green haired girl put on a thoughtful look with her index finger on her cheek. " Aizawa-sensei is supposed to be at the hospital recovering..."

Still at the door Shiori was pulled away from the conversation by a small grunt behind her. Startled she let out a small yelp before looking behind her. To her surprise and concern Aizawa-sensei stood in all his bandaged glory.

"Sensei...what are you doing here?!" She shrieked slightly concerned for his well being. "You should be at the hospital recovering."

"My well being doesn't matter, more importantly you've been standing there for a long time, I heard what happened, I guess my question to you should be the same." His monotone voice held a small trace of concern.

"I'm doing better I suppose, I have my second session with Midnight later today, and frankly it's helping out a little bit when I talk about it."

Aizawa gave her the tiniest of nods due to the constriction of the bandages on his head, " Take a moment to recollect yourself." He told her before going into the classroom no doubt earning the same reaction he gave him from the rest of the students.

"Ok be normal, just be the same Shiori you were before, and everything will be normal." She muttered under her breath.

With a deep breath Shiori gripped her backpack, and put the smallest of smiles on her face, betraying the feelings of anxiety she felt inside, as soon as she stepped into the classroom, she was met with small gasps and Mina yelling her name.

"Sakurai-san! Your doing better!"

"We were thinking you weren't going to come."

" I'm so glad your doing much better than before."

Shiori maintained the smile on her face, feeling overwhelmed with the salutations. "Thank you for your concern." She said as she made her way to her desk shooting a wider smile to her two companions, feeling a little more lighter as they both shot her a thumbs up.

As soon as she had sat down, Aizawa surveyed the rest of the classroom, those who made eye contact flinched under the pressure of his scrutiny. "My well being doesn't matter. More importantly, the fight is not over."

"The fight…" Bakugou drawled out looking a bit more interested in the prospect of beating up more villains.

"Don't tell me more villains!" Mineta's high pitch voice resonated in the room, his face pale.

Even behind bandages Aizawa still looked threatening, as he lowered his head in a serious manner. Everyone stood at the edge of their seats eager for what was to come from their instructor.

"The U.A sports festival is drawing near."

Kirishima slammed his fists on the desk with a delighted grin startling Shiori who jumped at the noise.

"That's a super normal school event!" The class rejoiced in unity.

Kirishima grasped her shoulder swaying her back and forth his excitement radiating off him like the sun, his excitement was contagious as Shiori joined in with her hands in the air after a few seconds of hesitation. Their small celebration cut short as she was almost smacked in the head by Kaminari's hand as he reached towards Kirishima in a attempt to calm him down.

"Wait a minute you two." He then turned towards Jirou who held a concerned look. Her eyebrows furrowed as she questioned their teacher.

"Is it really alright to have a sports festival right after the villain attack?"

"What if they attack us again?" Ojiro added.

"Apparently, they think of it as U.A showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding this event." Aizawa began. "Security will also be strengthened to five times of previous years." He then lifted his head lightly. "Above all, our sport festival is a hug chance. It's not an event to be cancelled because of a few villains."

"But that's a good reason, isn't it?" Mineta protested. "It's just a sports festival."

Midoriya looked behind him with surprise lacing his voice, "Mineta, you've never seen the U.A sports festival?"

"Of course I have! That's not what I meant."

"Who hasn't heard of it?" Shiori drew some attention as she began twirling a strand of hair. "The U.A sports festival is basically the Olympics now, it's the most watched and visited event in Japan. Most importantly top heroes will be looking at us while we demonstrate our power and skills." A small frown appeared on her face at a certain prospect, as she put her shaking hands under her desk. "But, now I guess you can see it as a way to show _those_ villains as well that we are not afraid."

 _Stop shaking. Be strong. Smile._

Yaoyorozu looked at Mineta supplying him more information on the matter, "Of course, all the top heroes around the country will be watching." She stood up straighter. "For scouting purposes."

Aizawa took his opportunity to finish, "Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more experience and popularity. Time is limited. If you expect to go pro, then the path to your future will open up at this event."

The students all look more tensed with eyes filled with determination. " One chance a year- a total of three chances. No aspiring heroes can afford to miss this event." His eyes once again surveyed his classroom, calculating and steady. "If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations."

"Yes sir!"

With a conclusion Aizawa nodded, "Homeroom is dismissed."

* * *

As soon as their last class before lunch finished chatter erupted in the room.

She supposed she was to meet Midnight soon after all the heroine only told her they'll be having their second session today but didn't elaborate a time. Shiori gave small sigh as she went to pick up her lunch, maybe after visiting Midnight she might stop to go look for Mei to trade her bread for Mei's rice balls.

Before she had the time to get up Kirishima was instantly on her side, a smile gracing his feature but his eyes apologetic. "Listen about the USJ thing, I'm sor-"

Shiori popped a piece of her bread in his mouth to stop him from apologizing as she pointedly looked at him with a gently yet stern look. 'Don't apologize for something you didn't do. I was the one who told you and blasty over there to go on ahead, it was my problem to deal with, if anything I'm the who should apologize for overestimating myself." She could still see the small dilemma present inside him.

"Besides the past is the past and I'm doing okay see."As if to show him she smiled as widely as she could to placate him. She then waved her hand dismissing his worry. "Aren't you excited, you finally get to show your manliness to the whole country."

He knew she had been trying to change the subject and he didn't want to impose when the event was still too fresh in their minds, so he went along with her. "It's going to be awesome, I can't wait honestly." With a pat on his shoulder Shiori went to get up and made her way to the door. As she passed her classmates some offered her small pleasantries, showing their relief for her well being and how she would definitely stand out with her holographic weapons. In to which she replied with humble responses.

"Oh Shi-chan!" Mina waved towards her as she and Tsyu-chan stood together their lunches in hands.

"What is it Mina-chan?" She questioned before her attention was warded away by a peculiar sight in which Iida was expressing his giddiness for the event. Before he addressed Midoriya.

"Don't you feel the same way?"

"Of course I do, but something's..." The meek boy looked upwards looking struggling to find the right word.

"Deku-kun, Iida-kun." Both boys turned their attention both looking aghast at the fearsome sight of Uraraka. "Let's do our best at the sports festival!"

Shiori looked taken aback as she leaned a bit more to see the usually cheerful girl. "Uraraka-san are you okay?"

At the same time Midoriya shakily questioned her as well. "Uraraka, what happened to your face?" Ochako's eyebrows twitched as she had a threatening aura surrounding her as she envisioned the sport's festival.

Ashido also forced her way next to Shiori popping her head up. " You don't look so carfree at all, even though that's what your name means"

Uraraka who was in her own world paid no mind as stomped onto the ground and lifted her fist towards the air. "Everyone- I'm going to do my best!"

Those in the vicinity hastily agreed not knowing what to do with the change of character.

Noticing that time was slipping Shiori began for the the door and slipped away from the classroom, as she heard Uraraka's declaration towards the group in the back of the classroom. Kirishima paused slightly noticing a small frown on her face. _Of course your not okay._

Midoriya turned back, after the Uraraka ordeal meaning to talk to Shiori. A small sigh of disappointment escaped his lips as he saw she was no longer there. Iida noticed and questioned the green boy.

"I didn't get the chance to ask her how she was." Was all he said as Mina barged in also looking slumped. "Me and Tsyu-chan were gonna ask her during lunch but she slipped away. Azui rested her index finger on her cheek. "She looks normal to say at least, but it doesn't hurt to ask."

"When she said that the festival was a way to show the villains that we weren't afraid, I got a little concerned, but then it sounded really cool." Hagakure bounced towards them.

"Right?" Mina pointed at her.

 _I don't know if anyone else saw but her hands shaking as she said it, most importantly it was as if she was comforting herself, but her eyes they seemed colder than before._ A smaller feeling nagged him, but once more he found more respect for the white haired girl, despite the fact that she was still afraid, she decided to step up and ease the worries of her classmates.

* * *

Shiori walked mindlessly towards the teachers lounge as she ate carefully from her bento , occasionally slurping from the carton of tea she purchased. As she rounded the corner a voice called out to her prompting her to stop.

"If it isn't the Student Rep." Her eyes left her bento as she looked at the boy in front of her. As soon as he had her attention they boy gave her a small wave. "Yo."

"I was only class rep in the third year of middle school-" She closed her bento before looking up again. "Awase-san."

Said boy crossed his arms behind his head as he walked alongside of her. "Once a class rep always a class rep, Sakurai-san" She shrugged, " I guess."

The boy looked at her, " I see you're still the same old reserved, studious class rep. Still reprimanding kids about their sluggish heroic ways? "If you aim to be a hero I'm afraid the only heroic thing you'll ever do is have the guts to apply to U.A" He mimicked her in a low monotone voice, offending the girl.

"I do not sound like that, I only said it once and that's because he was getting on my last nerves and you know it" She scowled at him before turning a corner."Why are you following me anyways? Don't you have some fights to get into, you know with you and your foul mouth." This time it was his turn to groan.

"Once...I called the teacher that once and next thing I'm labeled as a delinquent." To which she shrugged an amused smile in her face. "It's the bandanna." She stated as she maneuvered her way through some students on their way to the cafeteria, the dark haired boy following her.

"The bandana gives me character, with the Sports festival near I need more character in order to stand out."

A pair of older students ran across the hallway bumping into them carelessly. She felt Awase struggling to keep his balance, as she turned to tug him back into place. He shot her a small thanks before looking back at the two two seniors who were already across the hallway.

"Besides I came here to scout." She gave him a confused look. "Everyone is talking about your class you know. How A-1 went through fighting villains and how All Might came to the rescue at the last few moments." He elaborated.

"Must've been scary I suppose."

"I guess it was."

"Any worthy Class A-1 students to know about." In an instant the image of Bakugou and Todoroki filled her mind the first lingered a little longer in mind.

"I guess you'll find out when it comes to it." She taunted as she took her final turn, and the teacher's lounge came into sight.

"Class rep you really are no help, what happened to your devotion towards your fellow classmates." Awase gave her a stumped look.

"Well first of all, I am no longer a class rep." She lifted two fingers, as she swapped her bento into her other hand. "Two, surprises are more fun that way, and three I believe you still owe me a set of Mrs. Sayuri's mochi set." And with that she opened the room to the teacher's lounge, closing it on her former classmate's face.

Shiori glanced around the room, taking her time to survey it, as it was her first time visiting the room, had it not been for the heroes that roamed the area in their costumes Shiori would have assumed it to be just like any other lounges from her previous schools. As soon as she spotted the person she had come for she took long strides to approach her.

"Midnight?" Shiori called out in order to get her attention as she reached her desk. The R-rated hero turned her attention towards her white-haired student, the book in her hands now forgotten.

"Oh Sakurai-san, what can I help you with?" Midnight patted the seat next to her, gesturing for the teen to take a seat, to which she obliged.

"About the session today...what time did you say?"

A confused look took over the hero's face before she snapped her fingers as she remembered, "About that today's session is moved to tomorrow. I figured it might be best to not strain you too much on the first day back from the attack. I feel like tomorrow there will be lots to cover up on and talk about." Her last statement made her skeptical, but Shiori nodded nonetheless.

"Oh okay, then tomorrow I guess I'll come back, sorry for interrupting you." Shiori bowed, as Midnight waved her hand dismissing her. "Don't mind, Don't mind."

"Then I'll take my leave."

* * *

"One of these days your going to blow up the school, it's still surprising how Power Loader lets you do as you wish inhere." Shiori gazed unimpressed at the room which was currently covered in smoke, her hand resting on the edge of the door.

"I could say the same about you Shiori." Mei raised her goggles the evidence of the small explosion on her face by the imprint. Covering a smile Shiori tossed a towel towards the inventors face. "Get cleaned up I want to trade my bread for your mochi."

"Yes sir."

Both girls cleaned the area and made their way outside towards the outside cafeteria. The cool spring breeze felt good against the skin and the sound of the birds and students fused together to create a small symphony that created a relaxed environment. Without a word as soon as they both opened their bentos Mei slipped Shiori her mochis as Shiori pushed her bread towards the pink haired girl, who raised her eyebrow at the missing piece in the bread, to which the white girl shrugged as she plopped the mochi in her mouth.

"How was class this morning."

"It wasn't entirely bad, they kept on asking if I was alright, for the most part it feels kinda...normal…?"

"Liar." Shiori turned towards her friend at the sudden accusation. "I'm not lying Mei."

Mei's eyes darted toward Shiori's hand as she pointed her chopsticks towards it. "Then why are your hands shaking, I know it's not because its cold." Before Shiori could respond Mei cut her off. "Listen Shi-chan, you don't have to hide how you feel-not with me at least. I see how you look over your shoulder, when the USJ event is brought up you begin to slightly shake. No one expects you to be one hundred percent, you're still recovering from it, you should at least let your classmates know instead of trying to fool them because in the end your only fooling yourself."

"I know that." Shiori's response came out harsher than she intended. " I don't want to be scared anymore. I just don't want them to see me as a weak person, I want them to see me as...as-someone who is strong and unafraid, someone who smiles no matter what the situation is."

"Like All Might?" Mei questioned softly.

"Yeah like All Might...cause he always wins." Shiori replied softly. Mei sighed as she rested her hand on top of girls shoulders tenderly rubbing them. Both girls remained in silence till the bell dismissing lunch rang throughout the school.

"Are you sure its All Might and not your parents?" Shiori looked up in surprise at Mei. "They both also smiled and were brave and they were unafraid of what lied ahead." Mei gave her one last squeeze before she stood up to gather their things.

"I should go support class is farther than you hero course kids." She placed a small sheet of paper on the table. "Here I thought it was past due for another one." She ruffled her hair softly before she took her leave.

Picking up the sheet of paper Shiori made for her way towards her class her mood a bit more sour.

* * *

He finished drinking his juice, crushing the carton before dunking it into the trash. His red eyes focused on the white haired girl as she disappeared into the building, burning holes onto her back. With a agitated sigh he pushed himself from the wall and towards the table where she sat, sending a glare to it as he made his way back.

* * *

As soon as she made her way back the class had grasped her foul mood and respectfully left her alone.

Classes went on as usual, with hero class cancelled for the day and substituted with study hall.

Students like Yaoyorozu and Iida took advantaged and had begun on homework while majority of the class either did some sort of studying or slept.

Shiori had begun on her mathematics before getting bored. With a sigh she closed her book, revealing the sheet of paper Mei had given her. She reached for the paper hesitantly opening it to reveal a blueprint for a weapon, a war fan to be more precise. The weapon was made of small swords with the handle being a slightly larger swords, they were tied together at the center, and as they fanned out the form of a fan would eventually take place. And when put together a large sword was to be formed. On the corner a small demonstration was shown in Mei's horrible art skills.

She stared at it till her vision came somewhat distorted and she blinked again to regain her focus, but her mind was reeled into the vision that has been haunting her for three days straight. It was always the same, blood everywhere, her classmates motionless on the floor, as she attacked ferociously, the feeling of satisfaction spread over her body. The burning sensation became present again and she was unsure on how to stop the pain. Before the scene could play out any farther she was brought back by a worried Kirishima and Kaminari.

"You okay Shiori?"

Shiori nodded, her throat dry as she looked at the two boys in question as to why they had been shaking her rather frivolously.

Kaminari scratched his head, "The bell rang a few seconds ago…" He looked at Kirishima for help in wording out her appearance without hitting a sore spot.

"You looked out of it." He then pointed to the paper. "You've been staring at it for almost all of study hall...were you thinking of anything in particular." The question was there she knew what he meant to say 'were you thinking of the villains again?'

"I'm fine." She snapped, earning her a few concern stares from the class. She shook her head as she sat down again to calm down."I'm sorry...I'm just tired is all."

Midoriya slightly smiled, "It's okay Sakurai-san, we all are." A few other students nodded in understanding.

As everyone gathered their belongings to leave some had begun their way towards the door. Uraraka had been the first one to reach for the handle as soon as the door opened, a huge crowd appeared to be waiting outside.

"What is going on!" She exclaimed as she gripped her handles.

The crowd murmured among themselves as they all surveyed the room.

Mineta ran forward , "We can't get out! What did you come here for anyway?" His attempt to be threatening failing terribly as many paid him no mind.

Bakugou walked forward unwavered by the masses of students as he collectively walked towards the door. "Their scouting the enemy, small fry." Mineta pointed accusingly at him for the name, Midoriya smiling apologetically towards him. "We're the ones who made it out of the villain's attack. They probably want to check us out before the sports festival."

Shiori remained in her desk intrigued by the boy as he calmly spoke. "There's no point in doing stuff like that, get out of my damn way,extras." Shiori raised an eyebrow as Iida animatedly denounced Bakugou for calling others extras and Midoriya looked rather horrified.

" I came to see what the famous Class A was like."A voice in the crowd gathered their attention, tousled purple hair made its way to the front. "But you seem pretty arrogant. Are all the students in the hero course like this?" To this most of the class shook their heads in denial.

"What's up with this guy?" Kaminari whispered not getting a response. "Seeing this makes me disillusioned,did you know quite a few people who enrolled in general studies or other courses because they didn't make it in the hero course?"

"The school had given us a chance to still reach that goal, by giving us the sports festival, depending on the results they'll consider a transfer, but the same way goes for you guys too." The class A students tensed at the prospect pf being pushed put the heroics course.

"To cut it short I came with a declaration of war." _A declaration of war, the sports festival will be my declaration of war._

The tension between the two boys was cut as a new person emerged from the crowd, "Hey, you I'm from class B next door! I heard you fought against villains so I came to hear about it! Don't get so full of yourself!"

Shiori stood up, "Is it me or does he remind anyone else of a more outrageous form of Kirishima?" Kirishima looked offended while Kaminari snickered.

Bakugou stood aloof to the situation, seemingly unaffected by the outspoken student, as he stepped forward to exit the class. Kirishima rushed forward, baffled by his actions. "Wait a minute you can't leave just like that, after all the mess you just made, its your fault people are hating on us!"

"It doesn't matter, as long as you rise to the top." The red eyed boy stated his eyes never leaving wavering in front of the students in his way. Since when was Bakugou this composed and calm, Shiori once more found a new side to the boy on the train.

Shiori's eyes rested on his back, as her eyes made contact with his. A small frown tugged at his face before he was out of sight. Her eyes darted towards Kirishima, Tokoyami and Sataou.

"Oh man that exit was so manly and simple." Kirishima pronounced as he shed tears in respect for Bakugou.

"You said it."

"The top? There is truth in those words."

Kaminari on the other hand was baffled by his teammates reactions.

Shiori glanced at the clock the whole confrontation had lasted thirty minutes. She started for the door, as the rest of the class waited for the crowd to disperse, but it wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Oi Sakurai-san" Kirishima looked at her in an attempt to stop her.

 _Don't let them know the fear inside of you..._

"I'm going home." She looked over her shoulder and then to the crowd. "You all got what you came here for, unless you expected us to showcase our quirks then I'm sorry to disappoint. We didn't come out of the USJ attacked for glory or attention, we came out of it to survive, you all seem to see us as arrogant or overconfident, because of it." Her gaze followed every student stopping at the lavender haired boy. "We didn't ask to be attacked by those villains, we didn't fight for pleasure we fought to survive, we didn't ask for any of it. All of class A-1 won their positions fairly if you can't seem to deal with that then work harder instead of wasting your time here." Her eyes glared into the crowd and her voice deeper with conviction. "Those who don't work their way to the top, the title of being called a hero is too extravagant for them."

 _The sports festival will become my declaration of war-_

With that she made her way out of the crowd, and into the hallway. Her eyes caught Bakugou walking out of the school grounds, as she headed for the other way.

 _-To survive._

What did she do to survive in the USJ?

Nothing.

Shiori clenched her fists once more, before she looked over at the small figure till it disappeared.

She'll survive this time, she'll do her best to rise to the top, and she'll survive the visions no matter how real it gets. She survived once, she could do it again.

* * *

A week has passed since classes resumed normally, students had been preparing themselves for the sports festival, most of the hero class was dedicated to individual training for the event. But today was different the class was once more in the spot were everything went downhill.

Ever since her confrontation with the crowd that had assembled outside of class A-1 Shiori had been distant for the next few days. Her sessions with Midnight had little to no progress most of the time she kept quiet or the same phrases were repeated. Her visions still progressed, some getting a bit more graphic to her liking. Why they weren't going away was frustrating her since she'd been free from Kurumi's quirk and her body was thoroughly cleansed.

Her mind drifted towards her latest session with Midnight.

* * *

She had been frustrated at being asked the same questions, tired from the anxious and concerned looks her classmates give her. She thought it would have been best to have kept her mouth shut during the confrontation that day, she gave more into her feelings than she liked and as a result they tiptoed on the subject of the USJ.

Her brown eyes gazed unfocused on the small fountain behind Midnight's seat.

"Look me being mind controlled and attacking my classmates might have started things going south, and ending up in confronting those students which I'm sure what I said might have caused reasons for worrying. But during the attack I was basically coma girl and missed out on most of the action and don't remember most of it to begin with. So no trauma, no need for all of this."

Midnight rested her chin on her hand, observing the girl. "You're too tough to need help."

Shiori crossed her arms. "Maybe."

"Or maybe your afraid to admit you need help." Midnight leaned forwards her elbows on her knees as she crossed her arms. "There no need to feel ashamed of asking for help, there is no weakness in opening up to your friends, I can't count the times where Mei or Kirishima and other of your classmates have come to express their worries to me and Aizawa."

"I know that."

"But, you still keeping secrets from them and your pushing them away more and more each day. I know your experiencing something but, I can't help you unless you open up."

Shiori stood up straight, "You can't tell them anything you can't!"

"I won't I promised, but you should."

"You can start by telling those closer to you. Perhaps Mei she seems like she would understand, or you can start by saying that Hydrox was not your biological father. Sometimes admitting the truth can lighten a burden you feel is yours to hold and even stops you from reaching your potential in going further because it is stopping you."

Shiori leaned back as she scoffed, "That man is no father of mine."

"Maybe you're classmates will understand you better."

"Yeah right, you know what Bakugou would do with that?" The statement came out brash and unintended, Shiori noticed her mistake horrified of what Midnight would say.

Instead there was a small pause in the room, the waterfall from the fountain the only noise in the room as Shiori looked anywhere but, her teacher.

"So the person that worries you most is Katsuki Bakugou."

In an attempt to save her mistake she grumbled her poor excuse. "You know how violent he is, he'll probably try to kill me on the spot."

"Then how about bettering the friendship of you and your classmates."

* * *

Shiori glanced out of the corner of her eye towards the boy, ever since the day back she had not spoken a word to him and after the session she'd been even more reluctant to, at least she had been working on her friendship with the classmates she was close too before and everything had at least gone back to normal.

 _If you could count the visions, and looking over your shoulder every so often normal than yeah your peachy._

Thirteen's voice retracted her from her mind, " Let's start with the training rescue!."

"Shiori-san." Her attention drifted towards Yaoyorozu.

"What is it."

"I don't mean to pry but, since this is quite soon, I was just wondering if you feel comfortable in being back." Shiori smiled at the attempt. "I'm doing better, honestly I feel like this might give me some form of closure, I don't know how but..."

"I understand." The taller girl gave an understanding smile, to which she had return.

The class stood on a cliff overlooking the edge towards the bottom. "There'll be three students at the bottom." Thirteen began to explain. "One will be unconscious, another injured from the leg and the last two will be very worried."

Kirishima and Kaminari approached the edge to examine the drop both astounded by the height.

"What height!"

"How are we supposed to get down there!"

Shiori approached them playfully shoving both of them, causing them to yelp.

"Don't get to close to the edge don't want you guys to fall or anything." She teased. As she backed away back towards the group of awaiting for more instructions. As thirteen surveyed the group of students he pointed towards those who would be the injured.

"You, you, you and will be the injured, please make your way down and await for your rescuers." As soon as Uraraka, Iida and Midoriya made their way down, Aizawa addressed the rest of the classroom as he chose to pick the rescuers.

"Four will rescue them." He pointed towards Yaoyorozu,Tokoyami, Todoroki and Bakugou and then towards a journey and rope. " You are able to use these while you aid them."

"Why do I have to save Deku!?"Bakugou seemed more than upset by the fact that he had to safe Midoriya.

In fact he seemed even more peeved at the fact that he was also in the same group as Todoroki, as the latter began to give instructions.

'Let's begin." The half and half boy walked towards the edge. "Who is going down?"

"That bastard doesn't listen. I'll teach him a lesson." Bakugou smirked as explosions were emitted from his hand.

"Just blow the mountain up and that is it."

The rest of the class seemed unimpressed by his idea. "He doesn't think. He acts by instinct." Tsuyu said.

"Midoriya and the rest are in trouble." Kaminari spoke while picking his nose. Shiori looked towards him seemingly disgusted by it as she smacked his hand away from his nose, and moved closer Kirishima.

"Kaminari that is gross." She said before she looked back towards the rescue group. Todoroki remained stoic as he disregarded Bakugou and addressed Yaoyorozu and the rest giving them instructions. She could see Bakugou grow impatient as he shook before reaching for Todoroki. "Bastard! Stop deciding on your own!"

Shiori nudge Kirishima, "Does this mean he is all about teamwork?" The boy shrugged. "Who knows."

Their attention was brought back to the group as Yaoyorozu called both boys out. Before heading towards the edge. "Please keep calm! We will go to you right away!" She turned to the two boys. "The first thing to do is to reassure the victims." Bakugou flinched a little. "There are occasions in which you cannot save people who are desperate and panicking. If you don't do it properly then what kind of training class is this?!" On the other side Todoroki's eyes widened.

"Impressive she's really good!" Kirishima praised.

"Yes very good." Shiori didn't need to see to know Mineta was being his perverse self, as she and Jirou shoved him and stood in front of him, to protect Yaoyorozu.

"You really are scum." Jirou looked at him menacing. While Shiori looked at Yaoyorozu, "Yaomomo really is great."

"Yaomomo?" Kirishima gazed at her questioningly at her to which she shrugged, "Her name is too long and it sounds cute."

The class watched as the rescue group began their rescue attempt. As they successfully saved Uraraka they began to set up for the next one.

"Rescuing people without using your quirk is quite a taxing job, that's how modern heroes shine!"

"But hes the only one pulling." Sero pointed out, sending a jab towards the explosive boy.

"Shut up, bastard!" The blonde boy growled before going back to his task.

"He judged he could not use his Quirk, that's the right thing. Acting in a normal way. There's lots of professionals who are incapable of doing it. They always think of themselves and when they encounter a challenge they set it aside." He addressed the students before gazing back at Bakugou. "When you manage to understand and remember, you pass. I'm sure he will become a beautiful hero."

"Nah he'll never be beautiful." Sero shook his head.

Shiori looked from Sero to Bakugou, as he pulled the rope up. "A beautiful hero..." She muttered.

 _"So the person you're most worried about is Katsuki Bakugou?"_

A sudden heat hit her face, as she recalled her last session with Midnight, she slowly slapped her face in an attempt to cool down, her action only garnered a weird look from Jirou.

* * *

Shiori would have given anything to be the unconscious victim at this moment. She glanced to her left where an unconscious Todoroki laid, and to her right a fuming Bakugou sat crouched against the wall trembling over the fact that he had to be rescued by Midoriya.

At any given time he looked ready to blast his way through the wall and rescue himself if it weren't for Aizawa's eagle stare at him. Shiori sighed as she pulled her knees closer to her.

"What are you looking at Troublesome!" Bakugou barked as he caught her looking for the tenth time they've been in there.

"Seeing as your over there trembling in fear, I thought I'd give you some words of encouragement and let you know that our saviors are here." Her words came naturally than she expected, this time also getting frustrated by his grumbling.

"What did you say Troublesome!?"

"You heard me."

"Listen here Troublesome I will personally come over there and blast that grin off your face!"

"First of all, I'm pretty sure you can't move as you have a _broken_ leg, and second of all I'm not grinning so get your eyes checked, _Hothead._ "

"What did you call me!?" Shiori heard the sounds of small explosives from behind. She turned back giving him a stoic face. "Oh are we not calling each other by code-names? Weird and here I thought we were."

"Listen you freak." She tutted at him her finger giving him the no gesture as he attempted to stand up. "Ah, you can't move unless you want to injure yourself more." She turned on her left towards the realistically unconscious Todoroki, " Isn't that right IcyHot?" No response.

Distracted by the bickering she was unable to notice the presence of Midoriya, who looked like he was about to faint.

"E-excuse me."

"What?" Both bickering teens turned their attention towards the timid boy.

"Oh Midoriya your rescuing us?" He nodded.

"Why do I have to be save by fucking Deku?!"

Shiori turned towards the green haired boy apologetically. "I'm sorry about him the pain is making him hallucinate and say things."

"Who is going crazy you-"

"Please help us, my friend is unconscious and he hasn't woken up." She gestured to the still Todoroki.

"I'll begin with him first then, please wait patiently and we'll have you out in no time."

"Thank you."

"Hurry the fuck up then and stop talking!"

As Midoriya hauled Todoroki up to safety, Shiori and Bakugou were left in each others company.

After getting reprimanded both students sulked in opposite corners, Shiori had created a small dagger and carved on the floor and the walls in order to pass the time, where as Bakugou was sulking tossing a rock up and down.

He scoffed as he looked up where Midoriya had disappeared with Todoroki. "Why are they taking their fucking sweet as time?"

"Give them a minute it takes time." She grumbled, finishing her small sketch.

"I don't want to give them a fucking minute if they don't come then I'll rescue myself you can stay here and succumb to your wound-"

A small pebble made its way to his forehead. A nefarious smirk etched on his face, as he slowly staggered up.

"Okay were ready for the next-"

"Please save me!"

"Now that's the spirit Sakurai-san!"

* * *

"The five people that will seek are you!" Thirteen pointed towards the five students standing by one another.

Uraraka, Mineta, Midoriya, Bakugou, and Hagakure.

Shiori crossed her arms as she huffed, so far she had been the one being saved and no doing much saving.

"Why does he always get to save people." She pouted, as she crossed her arms, besides her Yaoyorozu gave her a small smile of pity.

"Are you jealous that I seem to be better than you Troublesome, after all it seems like you always need some sort of saving." He looked at her smug.

Kirishima stepped forward his arms raised trying to calm both students down, "Now, now I'm sure there is no need to fight."

"Your right there is no need after." She turned to leave as she looked back at him, "I mean what is there to be jealous of? The art to sweat profusely in order to activate my quirk?" Her tone was provoking.

Crackling from his hands rang through the air as he stepped forward "Why you-"

"I don't think she meant any harm." Kirishima had his arms out in an attempt to calm the boy down before he did anything rash.

"Shut up, shitty hair."

Yaoyorozu and Jirou looked at the satisfied smile on her face. "Was that necessary?" Yaoyorozu glanced at her meanwhile she Jirou's mouth curled into a smirk.

"Yes."

"It's been a while since you both gone at it, I kinda missed it, seeing him so riled up is funny watch." Jirou crossed her arms looking content as she observes the heated glares being sent.

"Don't encourage this behavior." Momo glanced at her but soon gave up as she saw that there was no way to get through both girls.

"You do realize he will come after you?" Kaminari pointed out.

"Then I'll just have to hide more efficiently than he does seeking."

'I guess that works as well."

* * *

It had been a few minutes since the training had started. Shiori had walked around looking for an adequate spot to hid. Her hand skimmed through the broken windows to the rubble in the floor. She spotted a building it didn't stand out much and time was running up. She maneuvered her way inside climbing to the top floor, before laying down on the floor. Her small jacket fell from her shoulders as her gun holsters made a soft clink as the came in contact with the floor.

She felt a small draft come from the doorway, as she closed her eyes for a moment relishing the quiet. Maybe she could go through the whole session without being found. Instead she felt herself once more in a scene all too familiar; blood, on her hands, her weapons, her friends. She felt her arm being pinched as she came back towards her reality. A method she had been using and surprisingly working. In order for her to come out of it she saw that pain brought her senses back.

She felt claustrophobic, being in the USJ in general, made her feel very much anxious. As if at any moment a door would appear and she'd be lead down a winter wonderland once more.

"Damn it."

Footsteps echoed through the hallway alerting her of another presence, Shiori propped herself up. Instead of going through the hollow doorway and the wall behind it crumbled by an explosion.

" _He found me. I'm so dead."_

"Finally found you Troublesome." His mouth was turned in to a menacing smile, that sent shivers down her spine."

 _Yup, definitely dead. Play it cool._

"Well what are you going to do now? It wouldn't be very heroic if you threw me out the window now would it." Shiori laid back down.

"Shut up, and stop trying to be an annoying know-it-all and get up."

"I can't I'm injured, if you don't recall."

Bakugou scoffed as he let out an agitated growl. "What do you want me to do about it Troublesome?!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Your the hero in this situation." She shrugged as she looked at him, mirroring his frustration.

It took him a few seconds to think of something, the end results were all in the same. With an exasperated sigh and a pained look he began to make his way towards the girl.

"What are you going to-"

Shiori was propped from the floor before she was tossed over his shoulder.

"W-what are you doing!" She smacked his shoulder, instantly retracting her hand as she made contact with the metal.

"The fuck does it look like I'm doing rescuing your pathetic ass."

"This is humiliating can you just drag me instead?" She asked hopefully.

"And get my ass handed to me by Aizawa no fucking thanks, Troublesome this is payback from earlier." She could see the satisfied smirk from the corner of her eyes.

"-Besides I don't fucking like this either. He grumbled as he carelessly walked over the rubble and into the doorway.

"Can't you be a little bit gentle at least?" She propped her elbow on his shoulder as her face was about to be smacked by a protruding piece of metal.

"Fuck no."

"Fuck you."

Afterwards silence followed them, Shiori was out of commentary and Bakugou looked like he was seconds away from somersaulting her.

 _"-So the person you're most worried about is Katsuki Bakugou?"_

Heat rushed to her face, as she felt her heart beat faster. It was funny really, she been so adamant that she needed to put space between them. Why she wasn't so sure of it herself. And yet all it took was spending time in a dark pit and a petty spat, for it to all crumble over like a wall. She'd suppose that wall had been made of sand,though. She didn't really want space from him, she just didn't know what else she could do. It had all just been too much for her she supposed.

"Say Bakugou I'm really sorry." She began.

The boy's nostrils flared, red eyes darkening like a storm. "What are you fucking apologizing for idiot?" He could see what she was telling him.

The girl opened her mouth before, the building trembled before a loud boom echoed the air, small specks of dirt fell from the ceiling as they felt the vibrate of power surge through the air.

Shiori jerked as Bakugou stiffened his hold on her coming loose, their gazes switched to the nearby window to see what was going on.

"W-what was that-" That cloud of dust and debris began to clear, as they both saw a crater in the middle of the city, the air was knocked out of her lungs as she heard the screams and shouts of her classmates below.

"A villain?" The boy growled, as anger pulsed through his body.

Another tremble was sent their way this time a bit more powerful, as the boy lost balance sending the girl towards the ground. This time small part of the ceiling chip away and hurled towards the ground.

She held out her arm her scythe appearing just in time as a rock fell from where she stood, smashing it to pieces as Bakugou did the same.

"We need to get out of here!"

"Don't tell me what to fucking do!"

"Are you being serious right now the building could collapse at the next hit!" She shouted in disbelief as they both made their way towards the exit. Her eyes were solely focused on the exit way, paying no mind to anything else before she was yanked by her hood.

"Wha-"

"Are you fucking stupid or are you just blind?!" The boy seethed with a glare as he pointed to the hole in the floor, inciting a seven floor drop. Her heart beat faster as her eyes snapped towards the boy with realization etching her face.

"How are we supposed to get down now?"

"We jump."

She looked at him as if he'd grown three heads, "Your not serious are you?"

"You want me to blast you over there." She nodded furiously.

"Then we jump."

Before she could protest again he had disappeared from the windowsill. A scream tore through her lips as she rushed towards the windowsill her palms planted on the ledge as she attempted to look for the mad boy.

"He is insane." She muttered. She looked around the building there had to be some other way to get down rather than falling to her death.

And like a pile of bricks she finally registered the situation. There was a villain in the USJ.

Her blood ran cold at the thought. What if the same situation happened like last time, with the teachers still recovering they wouldn't last much longer than before.

She could feel they way Kurumi's arms snaked around her body before she was forced to fight her friends, and the sadistic smile Miraggio wore as he saw her fall victim to his plans.

She was terrified once more, but she wasn't going to let it stop her. She couldn't stay scared forever. She would worry about the emotional toll later on but right now she had to help her friends.

With her new resolution in mind, she ran over the windowsill letting herself free fall.

* * *

 **Hey so this is fairly long. Probably to make up for all the time I have not updated. I've been working full time this summer and I'm tired to do anything afterwards. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this. I can't wait for the rest of this arc to finish and to begin on writing for the sports festival. I have so much planned.**


	8. solace

_**...Hey, is anyone there…**_

 _ **Can you hear me?...**_

There was this garden. _Her_ secret garden. Deep in the forest a few ways from her house, a landscape hidden behind growing vines and thick branches. Beyond that was a sight to overjoy a child. A small pond that glistened when the sun would rise at its highest peak, the koi fish would sparkle- an unearthly glow. Brushes grazed the land some small, others large, each contained small buds that would bloom. And in the middle a giant oak tree that expanded almost covering the clearing. It had become her solace, her sweet escape. Only hers- and hers alone.

 _ **...It's so cold**_

 ** _...Its so dark_**

She watered the flowers with love. Whispered secrets to the oak tree as she sat on it's sturdy branch. Maybe the day she noticed the withering plants and the still branches, she would've taken it as a sign of bad foretelling.

 **…** _**Is there something**_

 _ **I need to achieve?...**_

A young girl with a tremendous imagination she was described as. Her parents had insisted there was no such thing as the garden she would describe. The day they had died, her garden had also disappeared. The place where she had seen her first shooting star, the flowers she had nourished-gone. Instead, behind the thick branches and vines, a dry vast landscape welcomed her. Everything -gone. But in the middle the same oak tree laid spread, leafless, chipped and alone.

 _ **...Is any of this for real**_

 _ **...Or not?...**_

Perhaps if she had relented and accepted everything as her imagination, her parents might've still been there and her garden would have prospered as well. Instead she found herself falling from the branches and into the ground. Maybe the bliss of it's illusion was much better than the pain of the truth after all.

* * *

Shiori's eyes jerked open, her hands instinctively reaching out for a branch, only for them to grasp nothing but air, the oak tree was gone replaced by a crumbling building. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Was it a dream? Or was it a dream of a memory?

The sensation of herself falling felt...familiar. A trigger to a lost memory of her childhood? She could rack her head all day and she could be sure that she'd never been to such a beautiful place her mind had conjured up in less than a few seconds. Perhaps she'd read it in a storybook once in school. Yeah, that might've been it. But, why now?

 **Falling...**

In her head she saw herself fall from the tall, ancient oak tree and right now she was dropping several floors down.

The garden became forgotten once more as the realization that she was falling escorted her back to reality.

She had _deliberately_ jumped out an unstable building and she mentally berated herself for blindly jumping without a plan to safely land. She had blamed the sudden spike of adrenaline...and Bakugou who had suggested said action to be performed.

A shriek escaped her lips before she knew it, as she flailed her arms, in hopes that by repeating the action numerous times she would be granted the ability to sustain herself in the air. _Flying would have been great right about now._

"Bakugou you _idiot_!"

In all honesty- she thought that maybe she was real the idiot in the situation, it wasn't like he had pushed her down although considering his personality he very well could have. She was almost halfway to making contact to the ground, and creating a weapon to aid her would take too long to ensure her a safe landing.

"You really are a fucking shitty piece of work, and right now I don't have time for your shit, Troublesome." Bakugou held her from the hood of her jacket as he held onto one of the more stable rails fixated outside the building. For a moment, Shiori could only stare back at him, dumbfounded. _When did he get there?_

"When I said to jump, I didn't mean to _literally_ fucking throw yourself from the fucking goddamn building." He seethed a reprimanding tone, as his fists aggressively tightened its hold onto her hood, jerking her to the fire escape. A small satisfied smirk graced his face as she unceremoniously toppled towards the stairs.

"How the _fuck_ did you even get in through recommendations?" He snarled.

"There was a fire escape beneath us and you didn't bother to mention it to me?" She ignored his last statement, before the boy could retort back she continued her small rant, as she gestured towards the stoic boy and the fire escape below her feet "There is a huge _difference_ in telling someone to jump and jump towards the fire escape that was _conveniently_ next to us." The last words came out louder as she sent a fierce glare towards Bakugou.

"You didn't ask." He shrugged.

"You jumped before I could even process what you had said!" She defended.

"I got bigger shit to worry about." And with that Bakugou was hurtling towards the center of all the commotion, his arms positioned behind him as repetitive explosions propelled him mid-air.

She shouldn't have been surprised, Bakugou was temperamental, impulsive, driven. He had his resolves and he never wavered from them and she reluctantly envied him for it.

"That son of a-"

"Sakurai-san?" Shiori looked down, her hands on the rail, below her Sero tilted his head upwards his face contorted in a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Sero-kun, hi." She awkwardly waved.

"Looks like the _beautiful hero_ just went to save the day." He jested using thirteen's word from earlier.

"Beautiful my ass." She huffed looking at the direction had disappeared to.

She turned towards "Sero, how strong is your tape?"

"Pretty strong." He then gazed at her with an inquisitive stare. "Why?"

"Do you mind taping some of the unstable parts of this fire escape, so I could get down?"

As soon as she had made it down, both aspiring heroes began running towards the center of the mayhem. _Probably not the best idea._

Along the way they both crossed paths with Kaminari, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami making it out of an alley towards where the villain had stood.

Yaoyorozu clasped a hand to her mouth as she noticed the unconscious figure on the villain's hand. "He's got Todoroki." Shiori visibly paled, the number one in their class had been taken down.

The villain in front of them looked more intimidating than those they fought before. In fact power oozed out of him, had he been one of the main players, like Shigaraki and Kurogiri? The villain spoke but, she could barely make out any of it from the distance between her group and him. The villain raised his foot and as soon as it hit the floor more than half of the city they were in was leveled to the ground-all the exits destroyed. Fear ran through her as she saw the building she was in a few minutes ago crumble into nothing.

"Now the terrain is clear. No one will escape." He proclaimed.

From the distance she could barely make out Thirteen's announcement for them to run, before the familiar _clinks_ and the sound of explosions came to her peripheral view.

"You extras run, I will defeat him!" She didn't need to be in front of him to know he had the look of an excited maniac on his face.

"You have guts to decide something like that in such a moment!" It was to fast for her to keep up. Blast after blast, block after block, Bakugou and the villain danced in a rapid one on one fight, neither of them relenting.

"Its over!"

Iida leaned forward worry etched on his face as the villain pummeled his fist towards Bakugou, "Be careful!"

Bakugou had used one of his explosions to evade, quickly he positioned himself in mid-air as his palm pressed against the villains back, and ricocheting himself backwards.

"Hey! Don't worry about others! Don't just stand there! Make those weaklings run away!"

Iida began to walk towards him frustration evident as he gritted his teeth, "Why do you have to insult others-"

"Hey, Bakugou." Kirishima walked towards the ledge Yaoyorozu by his side. "Who do you mean by those weaklings."

"We are the students of class A-1." Yaoyorozu stood with her head held high.

"We will all be heroes!" Uraraka held both her fists up.

Midoriya looked at the group that assembled together, as he stared at his classmates with awe. "Guys-"

Fury etched etched her face, her brown eyes going crimson red. "Remember the last time I decided to do things myself and told you to run away?!"

She scoffed, as she walked down towards the terrain, " _I'll do this by myself, weaklings run away_ \- stop assuming the worst of people dammit. There is no way in hell I'll allow anyone of you to go through what I did!"

She held her arm out as the scythe materialized. "We do this as a class-together."

"Whatever."

"How brave. However." The villain raised his arm a ferocious gust of wind followed as pieces of rocks and debris zipped towards the class.

At once the group of young heroes, used their Quirks to destroy the debris, while the other half attacked the villain from a distance, Yaoyorozu created a net, launching it towards the villain in a cannon she had created.

Shiori used the recoil from her scythe to propel herself in the air, slicing away at the boulders in her way, her eyes zeroed in on the now trapped villain. She cocked her scythe and pulled the trigger once more for an extra boost. Getting ready to attack at Momo's command.

Before any of them could get into a close proximity the villain had broken free from the net sending another gust of wind from his power, sending those running towards him away. Shiori managed to lodge her weapon to the ground stabilizing herself.

 _This strength, its almost as powerful as All Might's._ She thought as she sent a calculative glance at the villain.

"I didn't think you would all come to attack me." The villain mused, his arm aiming for another power move. "Its unexpected, but-"

A small gust of wind parted as the villain sensed the change in air, he jerked his head to the side barely gracing past Bakugou's explosive aim. He quickly evaded using his quirk to expertly maneuver himself avoiding any hits from the villain as well as setting himself up for his next move. Explosion after explosion Bakugou attacked.

He really was amazing, to any other person it looked as if he was just acting recklessly, but if you looked closer each hit had a purpose, a strategy made in a split second to subdue the opponent. Shiori looked behind her as he eyes met Midoriya's.

"Midoriya-kun." Her voice was below from a whisper. "You have a plan don't you?" The green-eyed boy nodded his head making the small curls bounce. As a small smirk graced her face, "Then, I'll leave it to you."

Shiori slammed her scythe into the ground as she fired away making sure to avoid getting in Bakugou's way, but as well as insuring in having the villains attention directed towards only them two. While she regained more energy to recharge her weapon, Bakugou continued his onslaught his tiredness becoming more evident.

"It seems you are tired. Time to end this." The villain faced Bakugou as he staggered to get up.

As soon as the villain's back was exposed to her Shiori acted up once again, this time running towards the villain. Weaponless.

She didn't know why she went in defenseless. Perhaps it was the fear that had planted itself in her head that had caused her to throw away any rational thoughts. Or perhaps it was the instinct to protect her classmate who was slowly faltering, and the overgrowing power of the villain.

She heard Midoriya yell out something but she couldn't tell what, everything was so jumbled and blurred, her own mind was a wreckage. It was the same feeling of when she would get the visions, just that this time, she was actually acting upon it.

Shiori tried to focus on something anything, her fingernails dug into her palm in a vain attempt to focus on pain. Her eyes slid towards the blonde boy, as she forced her focus on him in the hopes that things would clearer but, still everything seemed blurred.

She had to protect him. She had to protect her class.

She could no longer hear the voices around her, just her own thoughts.

 _Kill. Protect .Kill._

From her hands a string of blue light surfaced, dancing across her fingertips, flowing towards the villain. Using the bit of energy she had she flicked her wrist, the power enough to send the villain a few feet away.

It was a power unbeknownst to her. And she liked it.

She straightened herself, this time a single broad sword in her hand, as a tiny string of red slowly snaked itself around it creating the deadly weapon real from its holographic form.

With a scream she ran towards the villain, blood-lust evident in her eyes.

The villain having just recovered advanced towards her, with the conclusion to completely stop her.

She swung at a speed unknown to her as adrenaline coursed through her body. Eventually she began to slow down due to the display of raw energy she produced earlier. Using this opportunity the villain grabbed her from the collar of her shirt and slammed her towards the ground, immobilizing her.

"That's enough for you now." The villain's voice held a soft tone, of concern and sympathy.

Shiori struggled against the rocks that pinned her down, looking at the villain with disdain. Eventually she gave out as fatigue overcame her.

The villain faced the rest of the class, his smug attitude regained. "Is that all you've got?"

"Don't make me laugh! I'm barely getting started." Bakugou sneered, as he spared a glance at the still girl in the ground, anger pulsing through his body as he dashed towards the villain.

"Now!" From above her, Shiori saw Midoriya as he flew past her and towards the villain, with what she assumed was Uraraka and Tsyu-chan's help.

Another explosion rocked the air as hot smoke enveloped the surroundings once more. As Bakugou went up against the villain once more.

She felt a presence next to her as Midoriya dug her out from her makeshift restraint, he grabbed the boulders the sat on top of her and removed them effortlessly. As soon as the last one was off, he reached his hand towards her a soft smile on his face. Hesitantly she reached for his hand as he gently lifted her up, avoiding any damage to her. As soon as she was out he passed the unconscious Todoroki in her care.

Shiori placed the unconscious boy on her lap, as her eyes stayed trained onto Midoriya who stepped forward arms facing outward, as a surge of power enveloped at the tip of his fingers.

"Here it goes, Smash!" He aimed his big scale attack towards the villain. Shiori closed her eyes as the pressure from the wind blew violently across her face. Her hands shielding Todoroki from anymore damage.

The power that gathered around the villain was nullified, and barely made the villain flinch. Shiori unconsciously gripped Todoroki's shoulder as anxiety ran through her as the prospect of Midoriya's move failed.

Shiori wouldn't be able to explain what happened after Bakugou had sent the villain flying, towards a boulder covered in Mineta's quirk, and the heavy explosion that propelled the man.

For a moment Shiori could only stare at the back at him, the boy who was deemed the most uncooperative was the one who understood Midoriya's plan from the start. He was so talented it was almost too unfair. She scoffed.

"You're so pathetic Shiori, you know that right." She told herself, her lips twitching downwards into a disappointed frown.

"Can you let go of me now?" Shiori looked towards the boy resting on her lap, his stoic eyes meeting hers.

A small burst of panic erupted inside her stomach at the notion of the class's strongest member hearing her insecurities.

"Are you feeling better? Maybe you should wait till back up or Recovery girl to arrive." Her eyes anxiously following of the boy as he stood up, expressing no hurt from any wounds given by the villain.

"There is no need." He looked down at the girl then towards the commotion at the center. "Look."

Her brown eyes followed the direction, as they slightly widened at the sight. All Might had been the villain in disguise. Her gaze returned towards the boy, with the intention to question him only to see him gone.

There was an ominous silence surrounding her as she stayed on the ground. She knew it wasn't quiet as she distantly stared at the crowd ganging up on All Might. But, her ears were ringing so loudly with white noise that she couldn't really tell. Her entire body ached and she immediately began to feel the fatigue of that spur of energy biting her back. Opening her eyes, her vision landed on fiery red.

A scowl was placed on his face, but his eyes were calculating,making her feel even more inferior than she'd felt before. She met his eyes for five seconds before she decided to stand up, albeit shakily.

Instead of joining her classmates she headed towards her teachers. The need to speak to Midnight itched at her skin, and the only way to ease it would be going to see her immediately. Every step felt like needles were piercing her limbs, every blink felt hot and heavy, and every breath was labored and raspy. She made her way towards Aizawa and Thirteen, the two stopping their conversation to look at her in worry and curiosity.

Aizawa looked at the girl in pity. According to Midnight there had been little to no progress in her sessions, until a week ago. He himself saw a drastic change towards her attitude, from her first fight where she was filled with spirit and tremendous skill, towards her most recent training after the USJ attack in which she had become more reclusive, and insecure in her power. From the students to become negatively impacted in this 'surprise' Shiori had been his main concern, considering she was still struggling with the event from before.

"I need to speak with Midnight." Her eyes met his permanent tired ones. Aizawa responded with a nod, and that was all it took, for her to begin her way back to the school.

"Are you going to be fine going by yourself?"

"I'll manage."

* * *

Shiori slammed the door open startling the heroine inside, as she gazed towards the young student who looked worst for wear, noticing that she didn't bother to take off her hero costume.

"Here's the ugly truth." Shiori started her brown eyes filled with uncertainty, taking the heroine's nod as a gesture to continue.

"When I was first accepted into U.A I was in bliss, it was my mother's alma mater. Ever since I was young I always saw Heroes as Gods-untouchable, unbreakable and immortal. I was desperate to become the number one in my class, to lead my classroom and eventually become a great hero besides my parents. "

Shiori tenderly sat in the chair opposite of Midnight, and released a shaky breath. "Hurting. Try traumatized, I finally have the opportunity to complete the promise I made to my parents only for everything to go horribly wrong." She clasped her hands together. " I always wanted-expected to grow up and become them. And the hero thing-I'm still all in."

Another pause.

"But, the thing...that thing that some heroes have. The _thing_ that drives All Might, the _thing_ that led my parents to go out and fight that day. It drives them to sacrifice anything for the sake of their mission no matter what the cause is."

Midnight looked at the girl, understanding wholeheartedly.

"That's not me." Her voice broke. "I don't want to be _that_ hero."

"...I want to live..."

"Sakurai-san-"

"I'm not done...not yet at least."

"Continue then." Midnight urged with a gentle encouraging smile.

"At the USJ...during the time I under the quirk, I saw some things, things that I had done to my classmates, I was given a look into what my quirk could do and what it can be-"

Shiori closed her eyes shame, and guilt began to spread around her body at the thought of what she was about to say next, it was now or never she needed to let it out.

"- heres where the ugly truth comes in. I wasn't devastated... I felt at peace. See from the moment I was accepted to U.A I wanted to be the strongest, and seeing everyone basically at death's door because of what my power could do- I was happy."

Midnight's eyes widened a fraction at the new information, but immediately calmed her facial expression, neutralizing her expression once more.

"Every day, every night I get these visions and every time I keep getting stronger and stronger, and I despise it because I feel guilty, but at the same time I'm tempted and I lust over that power. How do I live with myself?"

"Midnight leaned forward her hand resting on top of Shiori's in a action of comfort.

"I don't have any easy answers, Sakurai, but one thing is clear, admitting it is the first step." Midnight leaned back, observing the girl, who was trembling with guilt.

"Why did you decide to come and tell me now? Was it because of the exercise or was the reason these visions you are seeing?"

The girl shrugged, "Both, I don't know myself. I was fighting the vi- All Might and I had this surge of energy." She looked at her hand wishing to feel the tingle once more. "It was strange. It started out as normal, but them it was like the energy manifested on its own without taking a weapons shape, almost like my mother's, and it lashed out on the villain."

"Go on."

"The other thing was, my quirk, usually my weapons have this holographic design to them but, earlier it had manifested into a real one, I know it shouldn't be that concerning, I know Yaoyorouzu is capable of creating some, but never in my life had I been able to completely manifest a weapon."

Shiori held her hand out the scythe appeared in its blue holographic form. "The energy this is made from if I could describe it is 'pure' energy.I am free to move and cause damage to the extent I desire." A solemn look over passed her face. "But, when the red weapon comes into form, it's energy is 'dark' instead it uses me as a vessel to perform its intentions, in other words I get consumed into this blood lust, that I can not control."

Shiori thought in that moment, and let out a dry laugh. Causing the older woman to send her an inquisitive stare. Shiori nodded her head and explained. "It was just supposed to be a simple exercise, in in the midst I became someone who terrorized everyone she believed she was protecting."

"Sakurai, your eyes."

"Their red aren't they? I must be in an array of emotions, its a mechanism, its normal or more like they should be. I don't even know my quirk anymore, it feels like I can't be trusted to use it anymore."

"Sakurai, it is your quirk, something only you hold, not using your Quirk is like, Present Mic refusing to speak." Shiori let out a small laugh at the thought, before fiddling with the hem of her shorts.

"I know how you feel, but not being yourself is not the answer, and won't make your feelings of guilt or insecurity go away."

"Let fear run through your veins, through the questions that won't stop spinning in your head: Will I ever amount to anything? Will I ever achieve anything worthwhile? Will I ever become the person I want to be, or this is all what I'm ever going to get?" She crossed her legs, a look of melancholy on her face.

"Yes, I know, when life gets tough, it's not easy to keep your head up all the time. The reality is, it's not just tough for you. Many people are going through their own tunnel of misfortunes seeing no light out, and that's how they all have their characters constantly tested. Many admit defeat and never become anything more. Most live a mediocre life and settle for whatever is at their,a good few rise above their circumstances and turn hardship into opportunities to learn and grow. They know the importance of perseverance and resilience to success and they prove to themselves that they've got what it takes to turn their life around. Now, which one do you want to be? What choice are you going to make? What story are you going to tell yourself in 10 years' time? What are you going to do right at this moment?"

Her gaze pierced her, as if searching her soul and Shiori was entranced. "You can take whatever is thrown at you and decide this is what you're worth. You can let yourself drown and keep drowning until you completely forget you were ever above the being average, there is nothing inherently wrong with that. As long as you can keep yourself alive, you've done your part of being a human species on earth. But, just pause for a second and ask yourself this: Is that all? Is it that easy to knock you down? Are you really going to quit now and let life pass you by like a living dead while there is so much in you and so much more you can do? Or, you realize that you always have choices and in hard times, quitting is the easier option."

There was a pregnant pause in the room, as Shiori gathered her thoughts as she registered Midnight's words.

"This is the deciding moment to steer the wheel of your ship and have full control over where you are going to end up. It's all in your hands. It lies at the power of your mind and the willingness of your bravery and answer yourself this simple question: Are you going to take action? If you dare to say yes — the yes to who you want to be and the life you want to lead, you've given yourself the chance to succeed, and in fact, you're already half way there. Because it means when life gives you lemon, your choice is to let it drive you and change you and make you a better person."

Midnight stood up and placed her hand on top of Shiori's white locks. "Learn from what happened, the teachers will be happy to help you train. Practice until you gain control and regain your confidence."

"Thank you."

* * *

It was like a pressure had been lifted from her shoulders, she had told Midnight everything she felt, heard, saw and thought.

Midnight was possibly the best person for her to talk to. She works in an occupation that she desires to be in, and has witnessed and helped with many people concerning PTSD and helping them back into the world. She was also in her shoes once sitting in the same classroom with he same fears and worries. She understood her and Shiori berated her stubborn self for not opening up much sooner.

Perhaps All Might's plan was not counterproductive after all, it just so happened she needed a small push to overcome her reluctant self and insecurities. There was still the issue with what had transpired during her fight with All Might, but until Midnight had talked to the principal and they built some countermeasures she had to stay low.

It was like a torch of fire started to light up the darkness around her. As Shiori walked back to the classroom, she basked in the golden rays, glancing towards the view outside the window she observed the landscape as it bathed in the warm glow of the sun. Trees swayed to the gentle breeze, and the sun and a bit moon were now visible in the clear never ending sky.

"Despite everything that has changed in my life, it's comforting that the sunset never changes." Shiori let out a small smile as she reached the door to class A-1.

"Shi-chan!" Shiori stumbled back as she tried to balance the force of Hagakure's tackle, holding on to the girl's waist.

"Hagakure-san, please be more careful!" Her warning went ignored, only getting a small giggle from the invisible girl.

She then turned to some of the students that lingered in the class with an inquisitive stare, questioning why they were still at school. Yaoyorouzu catching her confusion continued to place her books into her bag while explaining her the situation.

"With the sports festival almost here the girls wanted to go out to a cafe." Her hands were propped under her chin, a glint of excitement in her eyes. "Isn't it a lovely way to distress!"

Mina then popped her head hands resting on Hagakure's shoulder. "It's going to be so much fun, we can talk about the school, get to know each other more-" A sly mischievous smile took her face as she leaned in. "- _boys_."

Next to her Uraraka turned a small shade of pink by her comment. "B-Boys?" Mina leaned in closer towards her in a teasing manner. " _Boys."_

Shiori glanced around them, confused, was she the only one? Why were they standing here laughing as if they hadn't been fighting for their lives a few hours ago.

She clenched her fists, repeating the action multiple times, as she mulled over a solution she'd never comprehend.

"Why?"

"What do you mean Shi-chan?"

"How can you all just act like what happened a few hours didn't happen at all." She glanced at them, including the stray boys in the back of the classroom.

Tsuyu placed her index finger on her chin as she tilted her head. "Because it was All Might at the end."

"And if it wasn't, what if the same situation as the USJ happened again then what we'd act like nothing happened then too?!"

"But it wasn't, the matter of the fact is that we are alright." Jirou lifted her hands an action meant to placate her.

Shiori let out a sigh, they were right nothing happened, no one was badly injured. She was just overreacting.

Lifting her head up she gave the girl's a tight lipped smile as she gestured towards her desk where Kirishima and Kaminari jerked their heads the other way pretending they weren't just hearing the girls' confrontation.

"Let me just pack my bag." Her response were slow, cautious nods from them.

As soon as she reached her desk she began to swiftly pack her bag, as she looked for her pencil case inside her desk, her vision was obscured by the item in question. Looking up she met Kirishima's kind eyes, as they asked the question 'are you okay?'. She gave him a sincere and grateful smile, along with a nod. The boy was always looking out for her, and she appreciated that he cared enough to talk to Midnight about his worries concerning her. He really was a one in a million friend and she was lucky.

"I'm fine, I promise." She told him as she began her way towards the girls waiting by the door. She was halfway when a curt and gravely voice stopped her mid step.

"Bullshit."

Shiori turned towards Bakugou as the boy rocked in his chair, a look of boredom in his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Having trouble hearing Troublesome?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, his eyes dark and swirled with anger. " _Bullshit."_

Midoriya who was seated behind him began to shake nervously, as he lifted his arms to meditate against the blonde, "Kacchan, maybe now is not the right time."

"Shut the fuck up, _Deku."_ Bakugou spat back not even glancing at the meek boy.

"Oi Bakugou, maybe you should chill." Kirishima put his hand on his shoulder, sending a worried glance at Shiori.

"It's fine, if he has something to say he should say it." Her eyes never strayed from his red.

"Fine, I hate people like you." His eyes were hardened his voiced filled with distaste. "Ever since the USJ you've been pissing me off more than lately."

Shiori stood still perplexed, at the boys statement. She watched as the boy stood up from his seat shaking Kirishima's hand with a glare, and slowly approached her with a predatory look in his eyes.

His voice was low and gruff, "Smiling here and there like there is nothing fucking wrong in your shitty world, you and Deku are neck in neck in being the most annoying nuisances in the world."

Shiori gave him a wry smile, "Just because you happen to be miserable, and have the constant need to pull others down, doesn't mean everyone has to be bitter ans resentful like you. It would also be appreciated if you would stop lashing you inferiority complex on Miodriya-kun."

His hand lashed out so suddenly she barely had time to balance herself on the desk behind her. She felt heat on the left side of her face, as she glanced with startled eyes as Bakugou loomed over her his own eyes filled with anger.

"Shut the fuck up!" He seethed. his grip on her collar tightened, as his other hand emitted small explosions.

"Says the one fucking person who has been lying through her fucking teeth." He growled. "You're so pathetic you know that?" He gave a dry laugh, "I mean you act all big-and-tough, but you're nothing. I mean who'd thought of it? One of the perfect recommendation students, scared of a few shitty villains. And she wants to be a hero on top of it all."

Her eyes darkened. "You're playing a very dangerous game, Bakugou."

"Shitty hair has been bugging the shit out of me because of you. So let me get this straight with you, and you better fucking listen, because if you try some shit like that forget the villains- I'll kill you myself!"

She grabbed onto his hand, attempting and failing to pry his hand of hers, before abruptly stopping.

"Now stop pretending to be strong! Stop trying so hard to keep it all together just so people will think your life is going fucking great. Drop it. Fuck it! I don't owe you shit, you decided for your own! I don't need your interventions or your fucking help. Especially if you can't take responsibility for your own self and considering how weak you are right now, your more useless than you are fucking helpful to even being an extra!"

She stood still, the words of the boy had stabbed her and ripped her apart, she had gone limp after a while in his outburst. A shadow casted over her eyes as she hung her head.

"Is it wrong to smile?" She questioned in a wobbly tone.

Bakugou lifted his head up, looking sown at her a frown on his face."Huh?"

"Even when their in pain, or in a pinch heroes still smile, so why does that make me any different? No matter where I find myself, no matter how scared, or defeated I feel, I'll do my absolute best to smile." Her hand rose up to get a hold of the smoking hand on her collar. A quavering smile stretched on her face, to prove her point.

"Of course I'm scared, a day does not go by where I keep thinking about that day. The past is the past, but it doesn't mean I can get rid of the fear, so just like the heroes I'll smile, because the path I've decided to take is that of a hero, I've made it this far, even if its a bluff, I'll stand proud and save people."

Bakugou stared at the girl in front of him, as she smiled, her eyes conveying a sense of determination. Something twitched inside of him. It bothered him.

Scoffing he let go of the girl. "Losers should stay in their fucking lane. I'll be number one hero. I'll win the sports festival and become number one. So don't stand in my way." Shiori stumbled back as he released her rather harshly. Her eyes following the blonde as he collected his bag and exited the classroom slamming the door shut behind him.

Shiori squatted on the floor and released a sigh of relief her hand reaching her beating heart. "I thought I was at death's door for a good moment there."

"Shiori-chan." Mina's soft-spoken voice caused her to look up. She stood up, seeing she was on the verge of crying.

"Mina-san!" Shiori held her hands out, not knowing what to do.

"I thought I had no right to feel the way I felt, I didn't contribute at the USJ, I didn't fight against villains, I didn't go through what you did. So I thought it was selfish of me to feel scared." Her eyes met hers. "I didn't know that was the way you were cooping, us asking you if you were alright all the time must've been frustrating am I right?" Her voice was apologetic and understanding.

"The moment Aizawa-sensei and Thirteen were down, I felt despair, if pros couldn't defeat them what chance of winning did we have?" Uraraka's wobbly voice caught the attention of the others.

Midoriya looked around as all his classmates revealed their true feelings. They were still kids after all, and they had experienced something that would've take them a few more months to be introduced. He still had a long way to go himself, but he would push his limits to help save those in need, especially his classmates.

He smiled softly at the sight of the girls confiding in each other, panic ensued him when they saw them cry.

As soon as Mina had began to shed tears, it wasn't long till a ripple effect occurred and Shiori, Hagakure and Uraraka began crying as well. Tsuyu, Jirou and Yaoyorouzu misty eyed comforted the four.

The boys watching the scene all too understood the emotions of frustration and fear all thinking the same thought.

They would all train together to get stronger and become heroes they'll be proud of.

Shiori stood in between Mina and Yaoyorouzu. Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Shiori bent forward where she sat on the floor and pressed her palms towards the tiles, letting her frustrations out in the open, no longer feeling trapped.

Class A-1 was her new secret garden. And her classmates were the oak tree that would hoist her up and let her see the grand view.

They were her new solace.

* * *

 **I have finally updated!**

 **Classes and working takes up a long time and I'm usually home late at night.**

 **Thanks to those that read and enjoy it. Next chapter we will have the sports festival. Let me know what you guys think and let me know what you guys might like to see in the sports arc.**


	9. Part two: I May Fall

**Part two:**

Do you have what it takes?

Bold. Valiant. Just.

The Sports Festival a trial where aspiring heroes get noticed by heroes and invited to train under them.

An event that preceded over the olympics after the resurgence of Quirks and the establishment of Heroes.

A chance to prove you can stand on par with the world's most strongest and well respected heroes.

A chance for wealth and popularity.

For others it was a chance for these so called heroes to become frauds.

Three chances, once every year.

One mistake and your opportunities can be gone instantly.

As the fight between good and evil rages on, class A-1 will have to train and learn as much as they can.

All the students have something to prove, wether it be to themselves, their parents, the world they will do what it takes.

Heroism isn't about what you can do, it is about what you did.

It was about who you saved and when they needed saving.

 _You too can become a hero. Are you brave enough to stand up and do what is needed?_


End file.
